El legado de Itachi
by Polala0
Summary: Sasuke es vencido por Naruto en el Valle del fin pero aun así decide seguir su propio camino, camino en que encontrara unas cuantas caras familiares quiera o no. Sakura se encuentra en una extraña situación en que deberá decidir que está tratando de salvaguardar como medica, kunoichi y como persona. [¿SasuSaku? (si es que ambos sobreviven)] [eventual Itasaku]
1. Final de la guerra, comienzo problemas

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto, ¡honestamente espero que les guste!. La historia se lleva acabo después de la cuarta guerra shinobi, me voy a basar principalmente en el anime porque para ser sincera aun no me he leído todo el manga jeje, digo principalmente ya que cambiare algunos elementos de este, pero no serán muchos. Cualquier comentario, opinión, critica o demás que tengan son bien recibidos, SIEMPRE Y CUANDO sean hechos de manera respetuosa y constructiva, ¡no siendo más empecemos!**

* * *

-conversaciones-

- _pensamientos-_

* * *

El ambiente era lúgubre, húmedo y bastante tenso. Lo único que se podía escuchar era el constante tintineo de una gotera y el flujo inconstante de electricidad que amenazaba con fundir las pocas luces que aun funcionaban en el sitio.

Un paso, dos pasos… alto.

-Con que ha esto hemos llegado- Dijo con bastante seriedad la joven Sakura Haruno más a modo de afirmación que de pregunta.

Pocos metros delante de ella, dentro de lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega se encontraba un apuesto chico de piel blanca pálida, cabello negro y ojos azabaches, quien enseguida desenfundo con la única mano que tenía su reluciente katana. -Así parece ser… Sa-ku-ra-.

La dura y oscura mirada del chico no daba lugar a duda, ganaría esta batalla, a como diera lugar; aun asi Sakura no se dejaría intimidar, no señor, si alguien iba a ganar seria ella, dando un largo respiro y llevando gran parte de su chacra a sus manos se lanzó al ataque con un solo pensamiento en mente – _No lo permitiré, no permitiré que tu legado se pierda … Itachi-_ mismo pensamiento que acompañaba al chico que se preparaba para recibir el ataque de su excompañera.

 **\- - - 1 AÑO ANTES - - -**

La cuarta guerra shinobi había llegado a su fin gracias a la intervención y protagonismo de Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke. La batalla había sido dura, pero lo habían logrado, habían derrotado a la poderosa Kaguya, y ahora gracias a los poderes otorgados por Rikudō Sennin (el sabio de los Seis Caminos), acaban de deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito.

La sonrisa de Naruto era tan grande que parecía no caber en su cara, no había sentido tal felicidad desde que Sasuke se habia marchado de la aldea 3 años atrás para irse con Orochimaru, pero por fin parecía ser que todo caía en su lugar, o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que volteo a ver a su amigo.

-Hey! Teme! ¿Por qué la cara larga?, acabamos de vencer a la persona más poderosa del planeta, ¿no puedes fingir al menos estar un poco feliz? -

Sasuke parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que las palabras de Naruto lo llevaron de vuelta a la realidad. ¿Qué acababan de vencer a la persona más poderosa del mundo?, posiblemente, pero ¿podía estar en verdad feliz por eso?, lo dudaba. Vencer a Kaguya había sido un reto, una verdadera prueba, pero nunca fue su objetivo, simplemente no lo era, el ya lo había decidido, su objetivo era destruir a Konoha y vengar a su hermano Itachi, eso incluía destruir a todo aquel que se interpusiera, inclusive si era persona era Naruto.

Sasuke volteo a mirar a Naruto con su frio temple de siempre, pero esto no fue lo que llamo la atención del rubio, sino el ver como los ojos de su amigo volvían a ser los ojos negros y oscuros de siempre, el rinnegan que se le había otorgado durante la batalla acababa de desaparecer.

-¡Teme tu ojo!, el rinnegan!...-

-Naruto vamos a decidir aquí y ahora quien de los dos es el mejor- interrumpió Sasuke al rubio de forma amenazante.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio Sasuke-kun, este no es momento de pelear, ni siquiera están en condiciones!- intervino una muy preocupada Sakura, aun así la tensión entre sus dos compañeros de equipo no parecía disminuir sino que aumentar.

Kakashi observaba la escena con cansancio, la participación de Sasuke durante la guerra había vuelto a encender la pequeña esperanza que aun le quedaba sobre su ex estudiante, pero ahora que volvían a la realidad se enfrentaba con todos los demás hechos que había querido ignorar - Los dos están agotados y en su límite Sasuke, ¿Qué tanto necesitas probar?¿ Por qué necesitas que haya un ganador y un vencedor cuando todos estamos del mismo lado?-

-¿Del mismo lado?- la imperturbable y fría cara de Sasuke pareció desaparecer por menos de un segundo, cualquiera diría que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero no fue asi, con más frialdad de ser posible el chico respondió -No confundas las cosas Kakashi, nadie que este del lado de esa patética aldea estará jamás de mi lado-

-De que demonios hablas teme, ¡acabas de luchar junto a nosotros! -

Sasuke no podía negar que por un momento el luchar junto a su antiguo equipo lo había hecho revivir ciertos momentos y sentimientos que creyó perdidos hace años, pero, aun así – luché para acabar con ese absurdo mundo del tsukuyomi infinito, ya que Konoha no merece si quiera la alegría de un sueño falso-

-Entonces, ¿aun piensas acabar con Konoha? - preguntó con tristeza Naruto

-Y con todo el que se atraviese en mi camino-

No importo cuanto Kakashi intento razonar con él, ni los ruegos o la declaración de Sakura, Sasuke simplemente estaba decidido, tanto como lo estuvo con acabar con Itachi en el pasado. Así que sin prolongarlo más Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron al Valle del fin, donde libraron su titánica batalla.

Algunas horas después cuando Sakura y Kakashi llegaron al sitio solo encontraron a un muy mal herido e inconsciente Naruto.

-¿Sakura-chan?-

-No te muevas Naruto, has perdido demasiada sangre-

Después de casi una hora en que la pelirrosa intento curar lo mejor que pudo las heridas de Naruto este recobro el sentido, el muchacho estaba muy débil, había perdido un brazo, tenía grandes golpes, quemaduras y cortadas, ni siquiera parecía que quedara en el la energía que le brindaba generalmente Kurama. Sakura por su parte se veía triste y totalmente demacrada, y no era para menos, no después de una guerra, pero para Naruto que la conocía mejor que nadie sabia que esta no era la razón.

-Sasuke…el teme…- dijo entrecortadamente Naruto, Sakura pareció tensarse más de ser posible. -se lo llevaron-

-¡¿Se lo llevaron?¿Quiénes?¿Por qué?!-

-La muchacha pelirroja que salvaste y el sujeto enorme- respondió haciendo referencia a Karin y Jugo- de seguro que para curarlo-

Sakura no pudo soportar más la presión en su corazón y sin querer que sucediera enormes lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por su rostro haciendo que su voz sonara bastante ahogada -¿Curarlo?, es decir que el…-

Naruto sonrió tratando de animar a Sakura, como si el mundo no hubiera estado a punto de terminar y el a punto de morir más de una vez en ese mismo día -El estará bien, después de todo no se va a dejar morir sin antes volver por la revancha-

-Entonces, asumo que ganaste la pelea- preguntó Kakashi llegando a donde sus dos estudiantes, a lo cual Naruto solo asintió con cansancio mientras soltaba un largo suspiro y volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

En la frontera de la tierra del fuego, en una de las tantas bases escondidas de Orochimaru, Sasuke era atendido por Karin y el escalofriante sanin.

-Parece ser que nuestro pequeño Sasuke-kun sobrevivirá- dijo la serpiente.

Karin apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, Sasuke había consumido todo su chacra para curarse, aun así…- Y que hay de su brazo? - preguntó Suigetsu viendo el estado del chico.

-No había señal alguna de el en el sitio- respondió Jugo con algo de lastima- de seguro fue totalmente destruido en un ataque-

-Por el tipo de herida que tiene parece ser que fue quemado, de seguro por el ataque de energía de Uzumaki al entrar en contacto con el chidori- especulaba Orochimaru mientras terminaba de vendarlo.

-Ya veo, bien… y ¿cuál es el plan ahora? - preguntó Suigetsu

El silencio llenó la habitación por un leve momento, todos allí conocían el nuevo objetivo de Uchiha, la verdadera pregunta era si permanecerían con el para ayudarlo a cumplirlo, o en el caso de Orochimaru tan solo ver si lo hacía.

-Buscaré algo de comer para cuando Sasuke despierte- dijo Jugo saliendo del sitio.

-Estaré en mi laboratorio- estableció el sanin siguiéndolo.

Suigetsu lanzó un cansado respiro mientras se tiró en el suelo al lado de Karin - _Supongo que yo seré el encargado de vigilarlo-_

 **\- - - 5 MESES DESPUÉS DEL FINAL DE LA GUERRA- - -**

Le tomó tres días enteros a Sasuke el despertarse después de su última batalla con Naruto, aun así, después de que lo hizo no perdió un segundo más y empezó a prepararse para la revancha y más que todo para su venganza. En su mente solo cabía un pensamiento día y noche, destruir a Konoha; aun así dudaba que lo lograra en el estado en que se encontraba, no solo porque tuviera que sobrepasar a Naruto, sino que luego de la perdida de su brazo tenía que alcanzar al menos el nivel en que se encontraba antes, y no estaba siendo para nada fácil.

-AAAAHHHHHHH!- explotó la furia del muchacho mientras arrasaba de un corte con su katana un bosque entero; aunque mejoraba día a día, no era lo suficiente, no para vencer al rubio, no para destruir la estúpida aldea de Konoha, no para vengarse de aquellos que arruinaron su vida y la de Itachi _.-_ Sigo … siendo… débil _-_ expresó de manera baja con cansancio y para si mismo Sasuke.

-Calma, calma Sasuke-kun un poder equiparable al del kyubi no se desarrolla en un solo día- Lo intento tranquilizar Orochimaru mientras se acercaba entre los escombros con total calma.

Sasuke le devolvió el comentario con una de sus más frías miradas -ni en cinco meses y al parecer ni siquiera en tres años-. _Abandone esa estúpida aldea para obtener poder, el necesario_ _y realizar mi venganza, aun así, ¡después de todo! –_ Ni siquiera el mangekyou sharingan es suficiente –

-Siempre puedo enseñarte nuevas técnicas y jutsus-

-ja…- rio por lo bajo y con sarcasmo el muchacho- ¿con que objeto?, ninguno será más poderoso que el sharingan… a menos de que sepas como hacer volver el rinnegan-

Orochimaru se quedó pensativo por unos pocos segundos – aaah el rinnegan, tal vez el único poder más grande que el del majestuoso sharingan, casi que podría decirse que su evolución…-

-Hmp…- Lidiar con la frustración era una cosa, pero lidiar con esa serpiente era otra que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más en el momento, por lo cual Sasuke guardo su katana y empezó a retirarse.

-…pero tal vez, no la única-

-¿de qué hablas?- las palabras de Orochimaru hicieron que su estudiante se detuviera de golpe en el sitio, la serpiente sonrió con malicia y autosuficiencia por haber captado tan clara y abiertamente la atención del muchacho.

-¿Recuerdas a Danzo?-

¿Recordarlo?, la sola mención de su nombre hizo que la postura de Sasuke se volviera aun más rígida y sus ojos mucho más fríos y oscuros.

-Je, veo que lo haces- se burló Orochimaru antes de proseguir- Como bien sabes para Danzo el sharingan de los Uchiha era una de las armas no solo más peligrosa sino poderosa que existían, aun así y como toda arma siempre da lugar a pulirse, perfeccionarse, mejorarse y a evolucionar…-

Sasuke permanecía en silencio, en verdad no veía a donde iba Orochimaru con eso, es decir hasta donde sabía cuando peleó con Danzo los sharingan que este poseía se encontraban en el mayor nivel que podrían estar, el del mangekyou, acaso había otro nivel o algo más allá de eso?

-… por lo cual Danzo realizo varios experimentos para poder modificar y mejorar los sharingan que tenia incrustados en el brazo -

-¿y?¿Cuáles fueron los resultados?- Preguntó finalmente Sasuke con molestia, odiaba a Danzo con todo su ser, pero debía de admitir algo, el hombre había sido un oponente bastante fuerte, además si podía usar los medios desarrollados por el anciano en contra de su tan amada Konoha seria simplemente una gran ironía en su dulce venganza.

-no lo sé, perdí contacto con el luego del intento de invasión de Otogakure (la aldea del sonido) y Sunagakure (la aldea oculta de la arena) a Konoha; pero estoy seguro que sus estudios han de haber revelado uno que otro dato interesante o al menos útil-

Sasuke soltó un corto suspiro seguido de una pequeña sonrisa de autocomplacencia -estudios que ahora están más allá que perdidos, ya que si no lo recuerdas Danzo está muerto, yo mismo acabe con él-

-Asi es Sasuke-kun, puede que él esté muerto, pero eso no significa que también lo estén los científicos que lo ayudaron, ya que si TU no recuerdas, Danzo era un simple ninja y por mucho un triste intento de político; la medicina y la ciencia no eran lo suyo, de hecho, tengo muy presente a una de las personas que pudo trabajar en el proyecto sino es que encabezarlo… el medico de confianza de Danzo…-

-Hmp… ¿y ese sería? -

Orochimaru sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse muy interesantes.

 **\- - - - EN UN PEQUEÑO PUEBLO DEL PAIS DEL RAYO- - - -**

-Usui-san, es un gusto verlo nuevamente- Saludó con cortesía una hermosa pelirrosa a un hombre peliblanco de en promedio 55 años de edad.

-El gusto es mío Haruno-san, veo que este pueblo también decidió pedir más de una mano que le ayudará, y que mejor que la de Konoha y su mejor medica- respondió este con una amable sonrisa e inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-Sus palabras son muy amables Usui-san, pero como se lo dije la ultima vez, mi maestra Tsunade es por lejos la mejor de la aldea y el país del fuego, yo solo soy una más de sus representantes mientras ella cumple con sus deberes como Hokage –

Dos meses después de que finalizara la guerra y que relativamente se normalizara la situación en Konoha, Tsunade comenzó a enviar a Sakura nuevamente en misiones, en su mayoría, de carácter medico alrededor de las diferentes naciones, no solo porque varios sitios necesitaban del amplio conocimiento de alguien como la aprendiz de Tsunade, sino porque Konoha necesitaba el dinero que gracias a esto recibía mientras llevaba a cabo su proceso de reconstrucción y mientras empezaban a llegar nuevamente más requerimientos para los shinobis que por ahora parecían estar en tiempo de paz. Volviendo con Sakura y el señor Usui…

-Parece que en está ocasión solo seremos nosotros dos y Takashi- dijo el hombre mayor de manera pensativa -sospecho que nuestros demás colegas ya se han dado por vencidos en el caso-

-Puede ser, o puede que por lo pequeño del pueblo decidieran contratar menos personal-

El hombre sonrió con amabilidad – Será mejor que regrese a mis pacientes, estoy seguro que mi hijo estará bastante complacido con tu llegada-

Sakura vio al hombre retirarse con tranquilidad, bueno, al menos tranquilidad aparente ya que no podía evitar pensar en lo extraño de la situación. Era la tercera vez en el trascurso de cuatro meses que recibían un requerimiento solicitando asistencia médica para lo que parecía ser una epidemia bastante específica según los síntomas descritos; y a su vez bastante irregular, ya que se había presentado hasta el momento en sitios totalmente diferentes y alejados entre si y peor que todo, aun parecía no encontrar una causa, tan solo algo así como una cura, tal vez algo menos que eso. Además, también era la tercera vez que se encontraba con aquel hombre, Usui Genshi, médico del país de la tierra a quien solo había visto específicamente en los dos casos anteriores de la epidemia, bueno a el y a su hijo, Takeshi.

La primera vez que los vio fue en la pequeña ciudad de Gojo, a donde habían acudido ella, los Usui y otros 3 médicos de otras aldeas a atender la misteriosa epidemia; la segunda vez que se los encontró fue en Kato, donde asistieron nuevamente ella, los Usui y tan solo uno de los médicos que habían conocido anteriormente en Gojo; y ahora era solo ella y los dos Usui, era algo extraño, pero bueno tal vez como lo había mencionado el señor Genshi los otros médicos simplemente habían abandonado la causa, o como ella opinaba tal vez ni siquiera los habian llamado esa vez, fuera como fuera tenia un trabajo que hacer, una misión que cumplir y si era como las dos veces anteriores, definitivamente varias vidas que salvar.

Sakura regresó su atención a los documentos que le habían entregado con la información de la situación en el pueblo, hasta que unos pocos minutos después un chico rubio, con ojos grises y al parecer uno o dos años mayor que ella entró a la oficina en que se encontraban la chica. -Veo que mi padre no mentía, realmente estás aquí- exclamó este con una amplia sonrisa al ver a la chica. -aunque en realidad no me extraña en lo más mínimo, es más empezaba a preguntarme cuando ibas a llegar Sakura-

-Takeshi-san-

-por enésima vez, dime solo Takeshi! -

Sakura sonrió con amabilidad -Cierto… Takeshi... ¿y bien? ¿qué tal está la situación? – luego de esto se dirigió a la salida de la oficina aun leyendo los documentos, pero mientras empezaba a caminar junto con Takeshi por el corredor.

-Parece ser un caso similar a los que vimos en Gojo y Kato-

Sakura se puso seria enseguida, ya se encontraba en su modo médico, y no era para menos con lo que decía Takeshi y más por su semblante.

-¿Pero?-

Takeshi sonrió levemente. –Para el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos parece que ya me conocieras bien Sakura; pues si bien es similar a los que vimos en Gojo y Kato, no es lo mismo, ya que como sucedió cuando nos reencontramos en Kato, el virus parece haber mutado o evolucionado-

-es decir que…-

-Nuevamente la cura que desarrollamos es obsoleta –

Sakura pasó los siguientes días en el hospital evaluando a las personas afectadas por la extraña enfermedad, no podía decir que no era algo que no hubiera visto antes, pero aun así no era algo que supiera como manejar. Los síntomas en sus inicios parecían los de un simple virus, tos, fiebre, malestar general, etc., pero conforme pasaban los días y en algunos casos extremos tan solo algunas horas los síntomas empeoraban, la tos empezaba a ser acompañada de grandes cantidades de sangre, la fiebre se volvía incontrolable, y el dolor de cabeza pasaba de ser una migraña a un dolor que dejaba inconsciente a más de uno, luego de esto el cuerpo casi que se empezaba a apagar, era como si el sistema de las personas empezará a autodestruirse y a colapsar órgano por órgano; y lo peor de todo, parecía poder sucederle a cualquiera, niños, ancianos, jóvenes, ricos, pobres, gordos, flacos, hombres, mujeres, en definitiva no había un factor que relacionara a estas personas más que el pueblo en que vivían, tal como había sucedido en Gojo y Kato.

Era el cuarto día de Sakura en el hospital del pueblo, el cuarto día sin dormir, la chica se encontraba en uno de los pequeños laboratorios revisando varias de las muestras que había tomado durante el día.

-Con que aquí estabas-

Sakura levantó con rapidez su cabeza del microscopio al escuchar la voz del recién llegado. -Takeshi, ¡no me digas que se me pasó la hora de mi ronda!-

El chico rio levemente ante el afán de la chica -no, no jeje, aún falta un poco más de una hora, solo vine a traerte esto- dijo entregándole una taza de café

-Ammm, gracias- respondió la kunoichi tomando la taza y retomando su asiento y sus notas

-¿y?, ¿algún avance por el momento?-

-Por desgracia no, y temo que será como la última vez-

-Te refieres a…-

-Así es, será necesario tomar todas las muestras posibles de los pacientes y revisar una por una hasta el más mínimo detalle, ya que como sabemos, aunque la enfermedad se presenta como un simple virus su causa o más bien su afectación es más compleja, va más allá, podría decirse que hasta a un nivel casi que celular; recuerdas como en Gojo luego de analizar las muestras de sangre y de algunos tejidos que parecían ni siquiera estar afectados encontramos que varias presentaban una extraña ruptura celular-

Takeshi simplemente asintió

-Y luego en Kato cuando vimos que se trataba de la misma sintomatología e intentamos usar el mismo tratamiento que no funciono y encontramos casi que una semana después que el problema ahora era la producción de enzimas defectuosas-. El muchacho asintió nuevamente. -Bien, está vez no voy a quedarme buscando la relación entre los dos casos anteriores o la causa de la enfermedad, sino que me voy a enfocar en cual es el daño, que de seguro nuevamente será a nivel molecular y a intentar detenerlo antes de que sea tarde para más personas-

\- ¿Tan solo detenerlo?, ¿qué hay con repararlo? -

La cara de Sakura entristeció levemente -Por el momento solo puedo intentar detenerlo, en cuanto a reparación, tú sabes que hay cosas que ni siquiera siendo un medicnin o usando todo nuestro chacra podemos hacer; aun cuando he seguido intentando y estudiando no he podido encontrar como revertir los efectos ni secuelas que sufrieron los pacientes que salvamos en Gojo ni Kato-

Takeshi observo a Sakura por un largo momento, momento en que la chica pareció tomar aire, calmarse y volverse a animar.

-Aun así no me voy a rendir!, ¡voy a detener lo que sea que este afectando a está gente y luego cuando estén fuera de peligro encontraré la forma de revertir como pueda el daño que sufrieron!-

El chico sonrió nuevamente, esa chica en verdad era todo un caso, como podía ver tanta esperanza donde claramente no la había, aunque por otro lado tal vez por eso mismo, porque hacía convertir lo imposible en posible era que estaba allí y que su padre la había escogido.

No muy lejos de allí, a unos cuantos kilómetros del pueblo. Dos misteriosas sombras se reunieron en la oscuridad del bosque, donde nadie los pudiera ver ni oír.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con algo de inquietud el primero de los hombres.

-Parece ser que esta vez le tomara tan solo la mitad del tiempo encontrar el daño y detenerlo-

-umm, la mitad sigue siendo bastante tiempo, más si no puede contrarrestarse después el daño-

-Entiendo mi señor, pero… es la única que lo ha logrado-

-…-

-Estoy seguro que la chica pasará la prueba, y una vez se dedique de lleno al tema no nos decepcionará-

-Eso espero Usui, porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo – dijo el hombre con frustración – Cada día que pasa me hago más débil, y no solo eso, el mocoso Uchiha de seguro se vuelve más fuerte-

-No se preocupe por eso mi señor, una vez podamos controlar los efectos adversos que produce la mutación inducida no pasará mucho tiempo para que la apliquemos a su Dojutsu y evolucione su sharingan-

-Bien, envía a alguien cuando terminen con la prueba, aunque por la trayectoria de la chica no es difícil prever el resultado, espero que la tengas en los laboratorios a más tardar la otra semana-

-Hai, Danzo-sama-


	2. Ser la mejor no siempre es algo bueno

De manera rápida, aunque tal vez no lo suficiente para Sakura, pasaron 5 días más en los cuales la chica apenas y descansó lo suficiente para seguir funcionando, que por suerte pareció ser lo necesario ya que nuevamente había logrado dar con el daño causado por la extraña epidemia, detenerlo y salvar varias vidas.

-parece ser que todos los pacientes están respondiendo de forma positiva al tratamiento- dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa el señor Usui a sus colegas, Sakura y su hijo, Takeshi.

-Eso es fantástico!, nuevamente muy buen trabajo Sakura!- exclamó Takeshi; a lo cual la chica simplemente sonrío con cansancio.

-¿Algún adelanto en el área de rehabilitación y reparación?- preguntó el mayor, recibiendo por respuesta de los jóvenes una leve y triste negación.

-Bien, pensemos que por ahora se han salvado más personas gracias al rápido tiempo de respuesta en comparación a lo que sucedió en Gojo y Kato, lo mejor por ahora será tomar esta victoria, un pequeño y bien merecido descanso, luego veremos cómo avanzar-

-Hai!- respondieron Sakura y Takeshi en unisonó mientras veían como el mayor se marchaba a continuar con sus rondas.

-Bueno creo que debemos obedecer las ordenes de mi padre, ya sabes las ordenes de un doctor siempre se deben obedecer jeje… ¿Te parece si salimos a almorzar? -

Sakura revisó nuevamente el cuadernillo en con la historia clínica de sus pacientes, luego de checkearlo una segunda vez y tercera vez, dio un largo suspiro y aceptó finalmente, en verdad necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, llevaba casi una semana entera viviendo en el hospital.

El almuerzo fue corto, pero bastante tranquilo y relajante, no era la primera vez que Sakura salía a comer con Takeshi, menos después de las diferentes veces que se encontraron trabajando juntos en esos meses. A Sakura le agradaba el muchacho, no solo porque eran contemporáneos en edad sino por la afinidad que sentía con el al ser ambos médicos, ya que de vuelta en Konoha Sakura pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Naruto, Kakashi e Ino, quienes definitivamente no eran grandes aficionados como ella al tema de la medicina; las únicas que compartían su pasión eran su maestra Tsunade y Shizune, pero aun así no era como si generalmente se reuniera con ellas solo para charlar de ese tipo de cosas y más con la carga de trabajo que tenía cada una encima.

-Wow! ¡No puedo creer que hayas tenido que atender tal caso con tan solo unos meses de practica encima! - decía asombrado Takeshi reaccionando a una de las historias de Sakura de sus primeros momentos como medica bajo la tutela de Tsunade.

-Jeje, lo sé, a decir verdad, la mitad de mi mente gritaba en ese momento ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo!?, mientras la otra mitad recitaba el procedimiento del libro una y otra vez-

El rubio rio abiertamente, esa chica no acababa nunca de sorprenderlo.

Sakura dejo de sonreír ya que un pequeño bostezo se coló entre sus labios -Bien, creo que iré a dormir unas horas mientras empieza mi turno-

-Parece bastante justo, iré a ver como va todo en urgencias y luego al laboratorio, nos vemos más tarde-. Y con una pequeña señal de manos cada uno tomó su camino. Tan pronto Takeshi llego a la sala de urgencias se topó con su padre.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con genuina curiosidad el muchacho acercándose al Usui mayor que parecía bastante entretenido leyendo un pequeño pergamino.

-Una invocación de Danzo-sama acaba de entregarme este mensaje, dice que si la chica pasó la prueba no hay razón para prolongar más las cosas, quiere que estemos en el laboratorio con ella a más tardar pasado mañana-

-Ummm, suena a que no contamos con mucho tiempo -

-Así es-

-Sabes que ella no va a querer marcharse, así como así, esta determinada a no solo curar está gente sino a que vuelvan a ser los mismos de antes de la enfermedad-

-Podrá trabajar en ello después o desde el laboratorio-

-¿Ya encontraron una manera de … convencerla a que participe en el proyecto? –

-Por la información que hemos recibido y reunido entre todos parece ser que solo va a haber una manera-

-…-

-coaccionarla-

-¡¿QUE!? ¿Piensan usar la fuerza física?, es decir ella es después de todo es la discípula de Tsunade, mejor conocida por su fuerza bruta, no creo que vaya a ser nada fácil-

-Me refería a coaccionarla de una manera… psicológica-

Takeshi miró con duda a su padre, esperaba que todo saliera bien, para su padre, para la misión y hasta para Sakura. La chica durmió poco más de dos horas, aun se sentía algo cansada, pero sabia que cualquier minuto que perdía podía significar una vida perdida, por lo cual se levantó y se dirigió al laboratorio para investigar hasta que empezara nuevamente su turno.

-Hey Takeshi!, ¿cómo va la investigación? -

El chico sonrió al verla llegar al lugar, aun así cuando pensó en lo que pasaría en las siguientes horas, días y posiblemente meses su sonrisa se borró de golpe.

-Sin novedades- respondió volviendo a mirar por el microscopio y casi que evitando a la chica.

Sakura dio un amplio bostezo y estiró sus brazos, era momento de volver al trabajo así que con su usual animo tomó otra de las muestras y empezó a trabajar en ella. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando. -AH! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! -

El rubio se sobresaltó ante el grito de la pelirrosa.

-Ups jeje, lo siento- se disculpó con un leve sonrojo, pero sin perder la sonrisa – es solo que... ¡será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo! - dijo la pelirrosa ofreciéndole a Takeshi que mirara la muestra en la que trabajaba.

El chico aceptó la muestra sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, quien no solo tenia una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sino que sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma que nunca antes había visto. El rubio llevó con calma la muestra hasta el microscopio y dejando escapar un largo respiro -Pero… ¿cómo?, parece ser que las células se están multiplicando y…¿normalizando?-

-¡Así es!, se que tal vez sea uno cuantos meses tarde, pero definitivamente con este avance podremos curar a muchos de los sobrevivientes en Gojo! ¿No lo crees así Takeshi-kun!?-

Takeshi miraba con incredulidad a Sakura, la chica había solucionado unos de los principales problemas que tenían en el experimento de Danzo en tan solo unos meses, pero ¿cómo?, si él y su padre llevaban años trabajando en ello.

Sakura viendo la cara de extrañeza del muchacho se sonrojo al recapitular lo que recién había dicho. -Lo siento, quise decir Takeshi jeje, es solo que me dejé llevar por la emoción y el momento-

-Amm, no, está bien, Takeshi-kun está bien, Sakura… chan-

Sakura sonrió y empezó a anotar con emoción varios datos importantes en su libreta. -No puedo esperar para hablar de este adelanto con Usui-san!-

Takeshi no dijo nada, solo retomó su trabajo en total silencio. Luego de trabajar un poco más en el laboratorio y viendo que faltaba poco para que iniciara su turno Sakura decidió buscar al otro medico y comentarle acerca de sus adelantos, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

-Usui-san, me permite un minuto-

-Claro que si Haruno-san, de hecho, tengo algo muy importante que hablar con usted-

-Espero que no le moleste que hable primero-

-Para nada, por favor - dijo el hombre peliblanco indicándole que tomara asiento en la oficina que se encontraban-

-Muy bien, quiero comunicarle que finalmente encontré la forma de estabilizar las células y fomentar su multiplicación para el caso que vimos en Gojo de la ruptura celular-

-¿Está segura de lo que me está diciendo Haruno-san?

-Totalmente, aquí tengo las muestras y la información necesaria que corroboran lo que le digo-

Genshi no pudo hacer más que quedarse en silencio, lo que la chica decía era algo casi que increíble, definitivamente no se habían equivocado con ella, tenia mucho más que potencial, de eso estaba seguro, no solo por las pruebas que había pasado sin siquiera saber, o por lo que acababa de descubrir, sino por que con todos los avances que la chica les había dado hasta entonces habían podido avanzar mucho más al ir contrarrestando los efectos negativos producidos por la mutación.

-Vaya, eso es… en realidad sorprendente-

-Gracias, espero que con esto podamos empezar a curar definitivamente a nuestros pacientes-

Genshi sonrió con autosuficiencia -Si, los pacientes…-

-Ahora si que quería decirme Usui-san?-

-Algo también bastante importante, podría decirse que hasta delicado…-. Sakura sintió un leve escalofrió bajar por su espalda en ese momento, algo le decía que lo que fuera que el hombre fuera a decir era algo que ella no iba a querer escuchar. -…Primero quiero hablar sobre su estadía aquí, como siempre debo decir que su trabajo y desempeño fueron como mínimo remarcables, dudo que en verdad existiera alguien más adecuado para el trabajo que realizó, pero por desgracia debo informarle que su tiempo trabajando en este hospital y en este pueblo … terminaron-

-¿Amm?, ¿termino a que se refiere?-

-Como lo oye, sus servicios ya no son requeridos aquí-

Decir que la situación era extraña era poco, si era tan buena en lo que hacía ¿por qué estaban prescindiendo de sus servicios?, más aún ¿quién era Usui Genshi para decirle eso!?

-Lo siento Usui-san pero usted no es quien para decidir tal cosa, yo como kunoichi y medic-nin de la aldea de la hoja solo respondo ante mi superior en la aldea, es decir mi maestra, la hokage; o ante la persona que contrató el servicio aquí, es decir el hospital del pueblo-

-Me parece muy bien que lo diga así, porque la persona que en realidad contrató el servicio no fue el hospital como tal, fui yo-

Cientos de dudas volaban en la cabeza de la medic-nin, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?,¿por qué un médico del país de la tierra contrataría a través de un hospital en un país del rayo?

-Creo que tendré que corroborar con el director del hospital- expresó la chica levantándose de su asiento.

Genshi sonrió levemente y sin perder la calma respondió - Podría ser, pero no creo que lo encuentre, asi como no lo encontró desde el primer día-

-Bien, simplemente le escribiré un mensaje a la Hokage para que se solucione este mal entendido-

-No es ningún malentendido señorita Haruno, simplemente sus servicios ya no son requeridos... aquí-

-Mis servicios serán requeridos donde quiera que alguien necesite que lo atienda, y definitivamente ese es aquí, asi que sepa de una vez Usui-san que no me pienso marchar de aquí hasta que cure a estas personas-

-No necesita estar acá para hacer eso, mucho menos para seguir con sus investigaciones Haruno-san, es más a eso voy con el segundo tema del que le quiero hablar; verá en base a su excelente trabajo en el caso en específico me gustaría ofrecerle una gran oportunidad-

Sakura miró al hombre como si se hubiera vuelto loco, acaba de correrla del sitio y ¿ahora le iba a ofrecer algo?, nada en la situación pintaba bien, aun así, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era dejar al hombre terminar de hablar para tal vez llegar a entender todo mejor.

-Yo junto con algunos colegas más hemos venido realizando ya por algún tiempo unas cuantas investigaciones, investigaciones que no le serán del todo ajenas ya que tienen mucho que ver con el tema que estamos manejando aquí-

-¿Quiere decir que usted ya había visto un caso no solo como el que se presenta aquí sino los que hubieron en Gojo y Kato?-

El hombre asintió con una muy peculiar sonrisa -Podría decirse que llevo tratando con estos casos durante ya varios años-

-¿Años?- la cara de Sakura no pudo evitar reflejar la duda que la invadía, como podía algo como eso llevar años y ser la primera vez que escuchaba de ello, ni cuando consultó a Tsunade de los primeros dos casos pareció tener idea de que se trataba.

-Asi es, años; aun así ni mi equipo ni yo habíamos logrado en todo ese tiempo tantos avances como usted lo ha hecho Haruno-san en tan solo unos cuantos meses-

-Pero si ya había tratado con algo así ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando nos conocimos? -

-Porque hubiera tenido que entrar en detalles que no podía simplemente revelar en ese momento, ¿Haruno-san, sabe por qué llevo tanto tiempo de conocer este tipo de virus mientras nadie más parece hacerlo? -

-…-

-Por la sencilla razón de que este no es un virus natural y por eso mismo que se hubiera dado con anterioridad, este es un virus que yo mismo cree y que he mantenido en secreto… hasta ahora-

Las palabras del médico generaban más preguntas que respuestas en la mente de Sakura, pero todo esto paso a un segundo plano cuando la ira empezó a tomar el control en la chica. -¿hasta ahora?,¿por qué?, además ¡¿Por qué alguien crearía algo así!?-

-En verdad es una larga historia Haruno-san, pero la razón por la que decidí que era hora de dejar que el mundo supiera de la existencia de mi pequeño experimento es porque si bien este funciona relativamente para lo que es, sus efectos secundarios impiden que cumpla a cabalidad con su finalidad; como le dije llevamos ya años en eso, y ninguno de mis hombres ha podido contrarrestar esos efectos, por lo cual consideramos que era momento de traer ideas nuevas, ideas de otras tierras, ideas como las suyas-

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensaba cada vez más y más, sus puños estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía al presionarlos a sus costados, no podía creer el descaro del hombre -Quiere decir no solo el virus no es natural, sino que las epidemias no fueron un accidente, que todas esas personas en Kato, Gojo y aquí…-

-Fueron solo sujetos de prueba para encontrar a la persona indicada para tratarlos, y felicidades esa persona resulto ser usted, no podía esperar menos de la pupila número uno de Tsunade-san-

Sakura tuvo que apretar sus dientes para contener el grito que estaba por emitir, después de todo aún se encontraban en un hospital y ninguna de las personas allí merecía sufrir más y menos por causa de ese hombre -Son unos… desgraciados!- dijo entre dientes y golpeando el enorme escritorio que estaba entre ambos causando que se quebrara en la mitad.

-Mantenga la calma Haruno-san, no querrá hacer de esto un problema más grande de lo que en verdad es-

Los instintos de la chica se agudizaron más en ese momento, podía sentir como varios y poderosos chacras acababan de aparecer y parecían estar rodeando ahora el edificio. Podía calcular que habría al menos unos 10 individuos afuera mínimo en el nivel de un jounin, necesitaba mantener la calma si quería salir de esta, asi que dando un largo respiro y con una mirada que si hubiera podido hubiera acabado con Usui en el momento la chica se dirigió a el – No tendría sentido preguntar que es lo que quiere de mí, ya que claramente necesitan alguien con el cerebro suficiente para eliminar los efectos adversos de su maldito virus, pero lo que no me queda claro es ¿Por qué demonios crearon algo así?¿Con que finalidad?-

Usui analizó la pregunta por un momento, ¿con que finalidad?, no podía decirle que trabajaban específicamente para Danzo, porque se suponía que estaba muerto; tampoco que lo hacían con el objetivo de implantarle el ultimo par de ojos con sharingan que el anciano conservaba y razón por la cual no podían arriesgarlos en los experimentos sino solo usarlos cuando los resultados fueran totalmente seguros. Lo mejor seria ser lo más ambiguo posibles, después de todo la chica no necesitaba estar contextualizada del todo para cumplir con su propósito.

-Bien, el objetivo y la razón de todo este trabajo es lograr la evolución de los bien conocidos Kekkei Genkais (KG) o límites de Línea Sanguínea, que como bien sabrás son las técnicas o habilidades únicas que dependen de factores genéticos-. Decir que la chica había quedado estupefacta era poco, no podía dar mérito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos; aunque bueno eso también explicaba el hecho de que el virus que habían creado produjera una alteración a nivel celular, es decir no existía otra forma de poder modificar algo que era en su fondo genética pura.

-¿Quieren desarrollar una alteración genética que ayude al desarrollo del KG-

-Asi es-

-¡¿Entonces por que probar el virus en personas comunes!?, ninguna de las personas que he atendido durante este tiempo poseían algún tipo de KG!, por el amor de dios todos eran simples civiles!?-

-No solo es muy problemático encontrar personas que posean algún tipo de KG y se ofrezcan para ese tipo de experimentos sabes, sino que si probáramos en un usuario de KG el resultado podría variar al aplicarse a uno con KG diferente, mientras que las personas ordinarias son casi una base, un punto 0 de partida, es decir si uno de ellos puede sobrevivir a la alteración genética inducida de seguro cualquier persona con KG también lo hará-

-Que personas más… despreciables, lo que están haciendo no tiene perdón de Dios, usar a la personas como sujetos de experimento, ni siquiera!, casi que como objetos desechables!-

-Es solo un pequeño precio para lograr un fin mayor-

-Pff, ya me imagino cual es… ¿para que demonios quieren mejorar un KG!?¿Poder, dinero, reconocimiento? -

-Entre otras cosas-

-Pues no lo voy a permitir, como médico, como shinobi, ni como persona-

Usui sonrió ante la testarudez de la chica, ya se esperaba algo asi por su parte, pero el estaba más que preparado. –Creo que cuando dije que iba a ofrecerte una gran oportunidad, use la palabra ofrecer de manera un tanto… liberal, ya que a decir verdad no tienes opción, necesitamos alguien que nos ayude a perfeccionar la alteración genética inducida y parece ser que tú eres la única capaz de lograrlo-

-¿Qué no tengo opción?- dijo en modo de mofa la chica, ¿que acaso ese hombre la estaba amenazando?- Déjeme decirle señor Usui que 10, 20 o hasta 100 ninjas pueden ser un reto, pero nada que yo no pueda manejar, no se con quien cree que está hablando pero le recuerdo que no solo soy una renombrada medico sino que también una muy capaz ninja de la aldea de la hoja, y a mi… nadie me amenaza-

-Eso lo tengo muy claro Haruno-san-. Usui chasqueo sus dedos y enseguida las presencias de los ninjas se evaporaron en el aire -ellos no estaban aquí para atacar, solo para asegurarse de que efectivamente recibiera toda la información-.

-Bien, estoy segura de que ya escuché más que suficiente-.

-Por el contrario, no ha escuchado la mejor parte; estaba seguro de que convencerla de participar en nuestro pequeño proyecto no sería nada fácil así que déjeme aclararle algunos puntos sobre la propuesta. Se que no puedo retenerla, al menos no por la fuerza, pero esa no es la única manera, por lo cual si se rehusase a cooperar con nosotros lo único que tendría que hacer es dar la señal-

-¿La señal?-

-La señal de que ataquen a Konoha-

-Jaam, puede darla cuando quiera, Konoha es más que capaz de defenderse-

-De ataques ninjas estoy seguro que si, pero ¿que tal de ataques de otro tipo?-

-¡Sea claro!-

-¿Qué pasaría si de repente los niños, jóvenes y ancianos en su querida Konoha comenzaran a presentar síntomas como los habitantes de Gojo, Kato y los de aquí?-

-¡QUE!¡NO SE ATREVERÍA!-

-Creo que sabe que si lo haría, después de todo usted misma lo dijo, para mi no serian más que objetos de experimentación. En todo caso créame que todo está dispuesto para que pase cualquier de estos días, empezando desde ya, digamos que el día de mañana empezaran algunos con tos, otros con dolor de cabeza, otros con fiebre, considerando que Konoha queda mínimo a 3 días de camino y que por lo pronto no hay del todo una cura ni una forma de revertir los efectos, ¿a cuantos cree que podría en verdad salvar?-

La ojiverde paso saliva pesadamente, ese hombre no se andaba con bromas; sabia el riesgo y lo que estaba en juego.

-Por otra parte, si decide simplemente cooperar con nosotros podrá seguir estudiando como quería la forma de revertir ciertos efectos, además estoy seguro que con sus conocimientos, una vez entre a la investigación disminuirá exponencialmente el número de pérdidas en la aplicación de los experimentos, ya que de otra forma nos veremos obligados a volver a reabrir las pruebas así como hicimos para dar con usted. Pero como quiera, la decisión es suya- termino de hablar con tranquilidad Usui y con una sonrisas empezó a retirarse. -Por cierto le recomiendo que no intente nada absurdo como comunicarse con su maestra o intentar tomar represalias contra mi persona o cualquiera de mis colegas, por que creo que ya sabe lo que está en juego, y es tan simple como…- "Clip" sonó el chasquido de sus dedos, y en seguida la chica volvió a sentir la presencia de los ninjas de antes - Ellos estarán atentos a cualquier cosa, descanse Haruno-san-

 **\- - - -EN LA BASE DE OROCHIMARU - - - -**

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sasuke

-Parece ser que Danzo no fue el único que se desvaneció con la muerte, todas las personas que tenían algún tipo de relación con el también lo hicieron- respondió Suigetsu, desde la charla que habían tenido Sasuke y Orochimaru, el Uchiha se había decidido a encontrar al tal Genshi Usui, el medico de cabecera y jefe de los experimentos de Danzo, pero como el espadachín lo había dicho, no había la más mínima señal del sujeto.

-Es un simple médico, ni siquiera un ninja, no puede ser tan difícil de encontrar- expresó de manera altanera Karin -definitivamente tu cerebro es el de un pescadito-

-¡Si es tan fácil ¿por qué no lo buscas tu zanahoria endemoniada!? –

-Lo haría, pero Sasuke-kun me necesita durante sus entrenamientos- dijo la pelirroja con malicia y acercándose a Sasuke.

-Jaaa, si claro, tu solo quieres que Sasuke te de unos cuantos mordiscos-

Karin se sonrojó de sobremanera por lo impertinente y posiblemente lo cierto del comentario de Suigetsu-¡CÁLLATE! IDIOTA!-

Hacer reaccionar a Karin de esa manera era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba el espadachín en la vida, por lo cual no se detuvo, sino que prefirió proseguir y hacer una viva imitación de Karin -JAJAJA ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun! te cortaste el dedo con una hoja, mira aquí ¡muérdeme!-

El Uchiha por su parte parecía ajeno a toda la situación que se desplegaba frente a el, tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Jugo- llamó el pelinegro al gigante -alguna señal del tal Usui-

-Parece que estuvo en la región de Kato hace unos meses, iré hasta allá a averiguar-

-Aa-

-volveré en unos días-

Sasuke asintió y se encamino a la salida, no perdería el tiempo mientras los demás buscaban, tenía que entrenar.

 **\- - - DE VUELTA AL HOSPITAL CON SAKURA - - -**

Ni siquiera el cansancio acumulado que tenia la pelirrosa hizo que pudiera pegar un ojo en toda la noche, luego de terminar su turno en horas de la madrugada la chica volvió a su pequeño cuarto en el hospital. ¿Qué debía hacer? Claramente el virus, o como fuera que ese loco de Usui llamara a su aberrante experimento, no era algo que tomar a la ligera, así como habían infectado a las otras aldeas y pueblos podían bien hacerlo con Konoha, era demasiado riesgoso escapar o si quiera intentar comunicarse con Tsunade para informarla de la situación, por donde lo viera parecía ser que solo tenía por el momento una opción.

Tan pronto llego la mañana.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan!- dijo un sonriente rubio

-Takeshi- respondió con cansancio y enojo reprimido la chica, se sentía estúpida no solo por haber caído en esa trampa sino por haber confiado en Takeshi, quien claramente era tan parte de todo eso como su padre.

-Veo que ya hablaste con mi padre- expuso el chico sin perder del todo la sonrisa, a lo cual Sakura solo asintió sin perderlo de vista.

-¿Y… que has decidido?-

La pregunta casi que ofendía a la chica, pero dentro de todo lo que había pasado una estúpida pregunta era la menor de las razones para sentirse enojada. -No es como si tuviera muchas opciones-

-Lo sé, y lo siento- dijo sinceramente Takeshi – Pero por ahora las cosas son así-

-Como sea- dijo la chica con fastidio y abriéndose paso para seguir su camino.

-Lo mejor será que descanses un poco, partiremos hoy en la tarde-

Aunque la chica lo escuchó claramente no se detuvo ni por un segundo, simplemente siguió con su camino, ya era suficientemente malo tener que ceder ante la presión de tales personas como para tener que escucharlos y hacerles caso hasta en cosas tan triviales como esa.

 **\- - - - - 2 MESES DESPUÉS – PAÍS DE LA TIERRA- - - -**

Sasuke y Suigetsu se encontraban en un denso bosque donde esperaban que su búsqueda finalmente diera frutos.

 _-Con que aquí es donde se esconde el tal Usui Genshi-_ Pensó para si mismo Sasuke cuando vio una muy escondida entrada entre matorrales al pie de una pequeña montaña.

-Tan pintoresca como las guaridas de Orochimaru- Se burló Suigetsu mientras seguía al Uchiha hacia dentro. A medida que avanzaban más y más trampas de activaban, era una suerte que ambos fueran shinobis de alto nivel si no hubieran muerto al menos 50 veces antes de llegar realmente a la puerta del sitio. -E igual de hogareña-

Sasuke que como de costumbre ignoraba los comentarios de Suigetsu se preguntaba ahora más que nunca solo una cosa _-¿Por qué un simple medico necesita un sitio como este, tan bien escondido y con tanta protección?-._ Aun así las especulaciones del muchacho tendrían que esperar un poco más, ya que las trampas anteriores no eran lo único que les esperaba allí, al parecer había todo un comité de bienvenida.

-¡Por fin!, un poco de diversión! - dijo un emocionado Suigetsu lanzándose al ataque de los shinobi que acababan de aparecer en frente.

Dentro de las puertas del escondite de Usui, más precisamente en el laboratorio Sakura se encontraba trabajando en uno de los microscopios mientras junto a ella se encontraba su ahora usual compañero de trabajo, Takeshi, haciendo las anotaciones correspondientes según lo que iba describiendo la ojiverde, cuando un fuerte ruido interrumpió su trabajo.

-Esa maldita alarma- dijo entre dientes la chica levantándose con calma de su sitio.

-En verdad es bastante extraño- respondió Takeshi cerrando su libreta y empezando a salir tras ella-en dos años no sonó más de 3 veces, sin embargo, en los dos últimos meses…-

-Ha sonado al menos 5- completó la chica sin emoción alguna

Takeshi pareció considerarlo por un momento- Tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que estés aquí-

-Tal vez-

-Aunque bueno, de esas veces solo una fue causada por shinobis de Konoha, que en todo caso parecían pasar cerca solo de casualidad ya que ni intentaron entrar; a lo mejor solo es una coincidencia-

\- …-

Los chicos llegaron a un largo corredor en donde Takeshi se detuvo ante la primera puerta. -¿Quieres llevarte las anotaciones de lo que avanzamos hoy?, así tendrás algo que hacer en tu habitación mientras se desactiva la alarma-

Sakura negó con su cabeza mientras seguía por el corredor de largo -Estaré con Misa-

-ah, lo olvidaba, a Misa-chan no le gusta estar sola durante la alarma de emergencia-

La pelirrosa no dijo nada y siguió hasta el final del corredor donde entró a la última habitación.

* * *

 **N/A: Notesé que no se nada de medicina, genética, ni de virología y en su defecto casi que nada de biología jajaja, asi que cuando nombre cosas de esas áreas solo finjamos que si es cierto jeje en pro de la historia. En todo caso espero que les este gustando y que la sigan leyendo! Un abrazo!**


	3. El convenio

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sasuke y Suigetsu acabaran con los shinobis que custodiaban la entrada. Tan pronto entraron al escondite detallaron algo bastante extraño, las luces estaban encendidas, el sitio estaba relativamente aseado, una fuerte y molesta alarma resonaba por todo el sitio que a su parecer estaba totalmente vacío.

\- ¿Crees que el sujeto haya logrado escapar? – preguntó Suigetsu poniendo su espada sobre el piso y recostando su codo en ella.

-...-

El shinobi de agua sabia mejor que esperar una respuesta de Sasuke y más cuando parecía estar tan pensativo, por lo cual dando un largo suspiro recogió su arma. -Iré a ver si encuentro a alguien o al menos algo de información-

Sasuke empezó a caminar por su parte intentando recolectar información mientras analizaba las posibilidades, ¿que acaso los shinobis de la entrada le habían dado suficiente tiempo para escapar al tal Usui?, no, no lo creía ya que por lo que podía observar Usui no era el único que estaría allí, por el tamaño de la instalaciones habría con el mínimo una docena de personas, dudaba que tal cantidad de gente se le pasará de una manera tan desapercibida, al menos a él, tendrían que revisar todo el complejo pero estaba seguro que aun así sería cuestión de tiempo para dar con alguien y que ese alguien tuviera al menos una pista de la información que tanto buscaba.

En el mismo escondite, unos pisos más abajo en una de las habitaciones subterráneas.

-Con que Uchiha Sasuke-

-Así es Usui-san, viene con otro shinobi, según entendemos es uno de los antiguos experimentos de Orochimaru-

-Bien, en verdad no me extraña del todo, había escuchado rumores de que me estaba buscando, lo mejor será ir a averiguar para que de una vez. Infórmale a Danzo-sama de la situación-

-Pero Usui-san no es recomendable que se presente ante tal sujeto y mucho menos solo-

-No te preocupes, el podrá ser muy Uchiha Sasuke y el ultimo poseedor natural del sharingan, pero yo también tengo unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga- respondió Usui alistando una jeringa y poniéndola dentro de su bata de laboratorio – Además, dudo que haya estado buscando por meses para solo verme y matarme-

-Hai-. y con esto el shinobi se marchó mientras que Genshi empezó a ascender unas largas escaleras.

Dentro del escondite cada cuarto parecía ser igual al anterior, todos eran laboratorios o pequeñas salas que parecían ser de consulta.

-Por este lado no hay nada ni nadie- dijo Suigetsu llegando a donde Sasuke

-Hmp-

-¡Me pregunto cómo se apagará esa maldita alarma, está por darme un ataque de migraña!-

-La alarma solo se apagará cuando las personas sin autorización para entrar aquí se marchen- respondió un hombre entrando a la habitación donde se encontraban los dos shinobis y llamando su atención. -Vaya, el último de los Uchiha en persona, es un verdadero placer, mi nombre es Usui Genshi, ¿en qué puedo servirte? -

-¡Por fin!- exclamó aliviado Suigetsu -el tal Usui aparece-

Sasuke analizaba con intensidad al hombre, parecía encuadrar la descripción del tal Genshi, debía en verdad de ser él, así que sin perder más tiempo exigió -Quiero los resultados de los experimentos e investigaciones que realizó Danzo para el perfeccionamiento del sharingan-

-Directo al punto, no esperaba menos; pero si no te molesta que te pregunte, ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso muchacho? –

Sasuke considero no contestarle al hombre por un momento, pero sabiendo que lo mejor para la misión seria simplemente colaborar como el hombre parecía hacerlo hasta el momento. -Orochimaru-

-Ya veo- respondió Genshi con tranquilidad mientras pensaba - _Danzo-sama nunca compartió en verdad información con ese demonio de Orochimaru sobre los experimentos y mucho menos los avances, el muchacho no debe saber mucho-. -_ Lamento que hayas venido todo el camino hasta aquí y solo por eso muchacho, ya que por desgracia esos estudios no fueron concretados debido a la "repentina muerte"de Danzo-sama, de forma tal que los resultados del experimento fueron inconclusos-.

-No importa, los quiero ver- Exigió con dureza Sasuke nuevamente

Genshi dio un largo suspiró -Y dime muchacho, ¿quieres los resultados de ese estudio para usarlos en ti mismo? -

-…-

-Tomaré eso como un si, ya que no creo que haya muchas más personas con el sharingan por ahí-

Sasuke permanecía en total silencio casi que fusilando a Genshi con su mirada, mientras este buscaba en uno de los escritorios unos cuantos papeles. Por supuesto que el científico no le entregaría el valioso resultado de su investigación al Uchiha, pero sabía que debía darle algo para que lo dejara en paz al menos, así que tomando sus más antiguas investigaciones empezó a hojearlas con cuidado.

-Sabes, el estudio que empecé a realizar con Danzo en verdad era algo muy valioso e interesante, es una verdadera pena no haberlo terminado, pero como ya sabrás personas con el sharingan no es que abunden en el mundo-

Genshi estiró su brazo ofreciéndole los documentos a Sasuke, quien sin la menor de las delicadezas los tomó y empezó a leerlos con rapidez, el Uchiha no era un hombre de ciencia, pero al menos quería cerciorarse de que el hombre le estuviera dando la información que buscaba.

-¿Si la investigación es tan valiosa para usted, por que me la da así como así?- preguntó Sasuke con desconfianza.

Genshi levantó levemente sus hombros antes de empezar a responder -Como te dije no es como si abundaran las personas con sharingan en el mundo para tener en realidad un uso para toda está investigación, además no es como si tuviera opción ¿o sí?-

Sasuke volvió a mirar hacia los papeles, no tenia que amenazar si quiera al sujeto para que se sintiera presionado, en verdad era bueno ser Sasuke Uchiha.

-Bien, ¿supongo que esto es todo? - dijo Sasuke mirando al hombre fijamente de nuevo

Genshi asintió con su cabeza con seguridad, ahora que lo pensaba tener a Uchiha Sasuke frente a el e interesado en su investigación podía considerarse algo más bueno que malo en realidad si jugaba bien sus cartas.

-Supongo que lo es en lo referente al sharingan, después de la muerte de Danzo seguí haciendo diferentes tipos de investigaciones, llámalo coincidencia o simplemente serendipia, pero me he llegado a cruzar con algunos datos que hubieran sido de bastante utilidad durante mi estudio con él sharingan-.

Suigetsu y Sasuke se miraron por un leve segundo entre si y luego miraron al científico con duda.

-Sabe que ahora vamos a necesitar que nos entregue toda esa información también- dijo Suigetsu

Genshi sonrió levemente -No es tan sencillo, verán, esa información no se encuentra recopilada ya que como se los dije eran datos que soltaban otros proyectos y que en el momento no eran en verdad útiles-

Sasuke cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos y soltó un cansado suspiro, si ese hombre tenía más información que le fuera a servir debía de conseguirla.

-Sin embargo, tal vez haya una forma- prosiguió Genshi- Tal como les dije el proyecto en que trabaje junto con Danzo fue un proyecto muy importante y al que le invertí años de mi vida a lo menos, creo que nunca me perdonare que quedara simplemente inconcluso; por lo cual, si el proyecto es realmente de tu interés, que así parece ser, tal vez podríamos continuarlo juntos-.

Sasuke estudiaba la situación con cuidado, el no era una persona que confiara fácilmente, bueno el no era una persona que confiara y punto, por lo cual debía tomar con pinzas cada una de las palabras dichas por el hombre, más siendo un ex servidor de Danzo.

Genshi por su parte pensaba en cómo se facilitaría la investigación si tuvieran un par de ojos más con los que probar, más cuando los ojos pertenecían a un usuario natural del KG, con Sasuke sería mucho más fácil ver los efectos directos de la mutación en el sharingan y avanzar en su investigación, además también podría obtener algo de información de Sasuke para brindársela a Danzo y que cumpliera con su objetivo de acabar con él.

Suigetsu tampoco terminaba de tragar todo por completo asi que como siempre y sin tener el menor tacto simplemente preguntó -¿Está sugiriendo que Sasuke sea su conejillo de indias para poder terminar una antigua investigación?-

-Suena muy mal como lo plantea usted, lo que yo estoy proponiendo es que con base en mis conocimientos e investigación el joven Uchiha perfeccione su KG que me imagino que es por lo que está aquí, de forma que meses y años de mi vida no hayan sido gastados en vano-

-Hmp…-

Genshi y Suigetsu esperaban con expectativa la respuesta de Sasuke, ya que de por si era un milagro que pareciera estar solo pensándolo. _-Ponerme en manos de un total desconocido para adquirir poder y cumplir con mi venganza, suena como algo bastante familiar. Tal vez lo mejor sea tomar la información que tenemos y volver a donde Orochimaru, de seguro el podrá ingeniar algo, aunque este sujeto dice que lleva años en el tema, eso puede hacer una gran diferencia-._

-¿Que gana usted realmente de todo esto?- preguntó Sasuke a Genshi con escepticismo no creyendo completamente en que solo fuera a recibir la satisfacción personal de terminar un proyecto.

-Como te dije terminar uno de mis grandes proyectos y por otra parte como científico seguir avanzando en la búsqueda de conocimiento, ya que no te voy a mentir siempre me ha interesado la genética y la naturaleza de los KG, estoy seguro que si puedo lograr mejorar el sharingan podre lograr mejorar otros más como el byakugan, etc…-

-Un gran paso para su carrera- estableció Sasuke

-Así es-

-Hmp…-

-Se que no confías en mi Uchiha, no tendrías en verdad razones para hacerlo, en todo caso piensa la propuesta si te interesa está bien, si no creo que tienes la información necesaria para ir y empezar por tu lado-

Era estúpido pensar que la confianza podría hacer la diferencia desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, es decir cual era su otra opción, ir con Orochimaru en quien confiaba mucho menos, el sanin no solo era bastante poderoso, al menos mas que el simple medico si no que tenian un pasado que le hacia desconfiar mucho más de él.

-¿Que tan factible es que en verdad haga más poderoso mi sharingan?-

-Umm, creo que ahora es bastante factible, es decir la investigación ya se encontraba un tanto avanzada y ahora creo tener unas cuantas ideas más al respecto-

-¿Cuánto cree que tarde?-

-No puedo darte una fecha exacta, primero tendría que hacerte unos cuantos exámenes para luego empezar con las pruebas, todo dependerá de eso-

\- Sasuke piénsalo bien, en verdad vas a dejar que este sujeto haga pruebas contigo!, te lo digo por experiencia personal ser una rata de laboratorio no es tan bueno como suena, puede generar ciertas secuelas- opinó un sobresaltado Suigetsu

-No te exasperes Suigetsu- respondió el pelinegro con total calma -aun no he aceptado nada-.

La sonrisa de Genshi disminuyo un poco, pensó que Sasuke estaba cerca de aceptar, pero el estúpido de su compañero tenía que intervenir.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Uchiha, nadie va a tratarte como una rata de laboratorio- dijo dirigiéndole una despectiva mirada a Suigetsu- Solo llevaremos procedimientos totalmente seguros en ti, serás más un sujeto de estudio que de experimentación-.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo por un momento más, hasta que de repente asintió con su cabeza y simplemente dijo -Aa-.

Genshi sonrió ampliamente, esperaba que Danzo aprobara su decisión, al fin y al cabo, tener a Sasuke allí seria solo de provecho para ellos ya que solo lo usarían para obtener información y nunca le brindaría los beneficios de la mutación inducida que preparaba para Danzo, en especial porque el perfeccionamiento de ese KG era desarrollado principalmente para acabar con Sasuke.

-Perfecto, déjenme desactivar la alarma y mostrarles donde se estarán quedando y donde estaremos trabajando-

 **\- - - - EN UNA DE LAS HABITACIONES DEL PISO DE ABAJO - - - -**

- _Vaya, hasta que por fin se detuvo la alarma-_ pensó un tanto aliviada Sakura- _lo mejor será que regrese a mi habitación antes de que alguien vaya a buscarme-._

-¿Misa-chan?- llamó con cuidado Sakura -¿Misa?-. - _Podría ser el final del mundo y ella durmiendo tranquila como si nada jeje, pero mejor así-._ Sakura acarició con suavidad la cabeza de la pequeña niña y siendo lo más silenciosa posible salió con rumbo a su habitación, era bastante tarde, lo mejor sería simplemente ir a dormir, ya mañana seria otro día, otro largo y tedioso día.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó temprano como de costumbre, se cambió y se dirigió al pequeño comedor.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- la saludo Takeshi, a lo cual la chica simplemente asintió mientras tomaba algunas frutas y leche y se sentaba en una de las mesas.

-¿Dónde está Misa?- preguntó la ojiverde inspeccionando los alrededores

Takeshi se sentó en la misma mesa con un plato de cereal – están realizándole su checkeo general ya que ayer no pudieron terminarlo por la interrupción de la alarma-

-Ya veo- dijo con algo de preocupación Sakura mientras empezaba a comer con desgano.

-No te preocupes, de seguro se encontrará bien-

-…-

Takeshi miró con algo de tristeza a Sakura, definitivamente era bastante notorio el cambio de la pelirrosa desde el día en que se había visto forzada a unirse a la investigación, ahora las únicas veces en que se le veía tranquila o al menos un tanto feliz era cuando se encontraba con la pequeña Misa.

-Si quieres puedo pedir que lleven a Misa a tu laboratorio en cuanto acabe, así podrás verla y ver por ti misma como está-

Sakura sonrió levemente al muchacho -Eso estaría muy bien Takeshi…. Gracias-

El chico le devolvió una amable sonrisa antes de partir -Bien, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, nos veremos luego-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del escondite.

-Joven Uchiha, ¿cómo amanece?, espero que la habitación que le dimos haya sido lo suficientemente cómoda- Saludo con amabilidad Genshi al pelinegro.

-Hmp-

-¿Su compañero estará acompañándonos el día de hoy?-

-Hn…-

-Emm, ok. Si está listo déjeme mostrarle lo que falto ayer de las instalaciones y donde estaremos empezando el día de hoy-

Sasuke se encamino tras de Genshi para el recorrido, que para suerte del Uchiha no duro mucho, ya que no estaba de humor para seguir caminando por los numerosos corredores solo quería ir al punto y comenzar lo antes posible.

-Bien, en este corredor se encuentran los laboratorios principales, el primero es el mío, el de la otra esquina al final del pasillo es el de mi mano derecha, mi hijo Takeshi, ya se lo presentaré apropiadamente y por ultimo el de la mitad el de una de nuestras principales y más brillantes colaboradoras, quien estará tomando sus muestras iniciales y haciéndole un pequeño examen el día de hoy-.

-Aa-

Genshi guio a Sasuke al laboratorio de la mitad, en donde ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de golpear antes de entrar.

-Espero no estar interrumpiendo- dijo con una pisca de burla el medico al entrar al sitio y ver a la chica con su bata de laboratorio, sus gafas de seguridad y totalmente concentrada tomando algunas muestras de fluidos con sus pipetas. -Necesito que me colabores recolectando unas cuantas muestras y haciendo un checkeo médico general-

La chica se encontraba de espaldas al recién llegado, ver a Genshi generalmente solo empeoraba su humor, aun asi dando un largo suspiro lleno de cansancio y resignación se quitó con calma las gafas, los guantes y giró en la silla que se encontraba.

-Haruno Sakura, le presento a su nuevo paciente Uchiha Sasuke-


	4. Un reencuentro nada emotivo

-Haruno Sakura, le presento a su nuevo paciente Uchiha Sasuke-

El tiempo pareció detenerse para la joven kunoichi en el momento en que escuchó el nombre de su ex compañero y fijó sus ojos en él, en verdad no podía creer que se encontrará justo allí, no después de todo lo que había pasado, la forma en que había desaparecido y los había abandonado no solo hace más de tres años sino después de la guerra.

Los pensamientos de Sakura revoloteaban por su mente a toda velocidad- _¿En verdad es Sasuke?, parece estar bien después de todo, eso es ciertamente un alivio, pero ¿Qué hace aquí?,¿Como dio con este sitio?, ¿Qué estará planeando?, ¿Planeará aun destruir Konoha?, ¿Acabar con Naruto?,¿atentar contra mí?_ -. Era todo un revoltijo en su mente, y no solo allí, sino que podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, si bien la chica había crecido, cambiado y de cierta forma re organizado sus prioridades, Sasuke seguía siendo una persona muy importante para ella, alguien a quien recordaba constantemente y que de seguro nunca podría olvidar, no solo había sido su primer y gran amor, sino que uno de sus preciados camaradas del equipo 7.

Por su parte Sasuke aunque no lo demostrará también se había sorprendido por la presencia de la chica en el sitio, tan pronto entró tras Genshi a la habitación lo primero que vino en vista fue una mujer que aunque sentada de espaldas podía verse su delgada contextura y su largo cabello rosa cayéndole la espalda. - _Rosa, como el de Sakura-_ pensó el Uchiha en el momento, que gran sorpresa fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era solo como el de Sakura sino que efectivamente era ella, pero ¿Qué demonios hacia allí?. Rápidamente la sorpresa del pelinegro se convirtió en molestia, las pocas veces que la kunoichi y sus antiguos compañeros se colaban entre sus pensamientos terminaban dándole casi que una jaqueca, todos esos antiguas lazos que lo ataban a esa maldita aldea que le había arrebatado la felicidad a su hermano eran una carga para él.

Los pensamientos de los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos por la continuación de las palabras de Genshi. -Estoy seguro que habrás escuchado de él, el ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchiha, o de seguro lo habrás visto alguna vez en tu aldea-. Ni Sasuke ni Sakura dijeron nada. -Ahora bien, necesito que tomes sus muestras básicas de tejidos, fluidos y demás, junto con un estudio físico ya que el joven aquí presente entrará a participar en uno de nuestros proyectos-.

¿Uno de sus proyectos?, ya se imaginaba la medic-nin en cual, claramente se refería en el de evolucionar los KG, es decir no era solo el único en que ella participaba, sino que el único que podía llamar la atención de Sasuke si lo pensaba a fondo.

-Me gustaría quedarme y charlar un poco más, pero tengo otros temas que tratar, quedas en buenas manos- dijo Genshi empezando a salir del laboratorio.

-Espere- dijo repentinamente la joven kunoichi sorprendiéndo a ambos hombres. -Yo…a decir verdad tengo… bastante trabajo que adelantar debido a las interrupciones de ayer, será mejor que busque a otra persona que lo haga-

-Umm- analizó un tanto pensativo Genshi, aunque Sakura estuviera allí bajo presión sabia mejor que interrumpir su trabajo. -Tal vez Takeshi pueda hacerlo en horas de la tarde…-

-No, los exámenes se realizarán aquí y ahora-. interrumpió Sasuke sorprendiendo ahora a tanto a Sakura como a Genshi. Aunque la idea de tener a Sakura revisándolo no era para nada llamativa para el Uchiha, era mejor que tener a un total desconocido haciéndolo. -No tengo más tiempo que perder-.

El terminante tono de voz usado por Sasuke había crispado tanto los nervios de Genshi como de Sakura, definitivamente lo que decía el chico no daría lugar a discusión.

-Sakura, solo hazlo si- ordenó el hombre mayor a lo cual la pelirrosa asintió lentamente y sin perder de vista al pelinegro, la tensión empezaba a apoderarse de ella con cada paso que Genshi daba en dirección a la puerta, cuando esta se cerró anunciando la salida definitiva del hombre la ojiverde sintió como sus pulmones empezaban a molestarle por la falta de oxígeno, había estado conteniendo el aliento sin darse cuenta. El silencio era tan agobiante que parecía aumentar la gravedad, afortunadamente uno de los dos decidió romperlo.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- ordenó Sasuke adelantándose y tomando asiento en la pequeña camilla que había en una de las esquinas del laboratorio. Sakura dio un largo respiro intentando recomponerse y empezando a tomar los instrumentos necesarios se acercó al pelinegro con cautela, definitivamente que Sasuke estuviera allí empeoraría las cosas antes que mejorarlas.

Habían trascurrido tres horas en total silencio, tiempo en el que Sakura examinaba a Sasuke y apuntaba todo lo necesario en su libreta. La medic-nin trataba de concentrarse lo mejor que podía, pero tener en frente a su antiguo amor y compañero lo hacía bastante difícil, no solo verlo sino sentirlo con sus propias manos, ya que el antes nunca le había permitido acercársele tanto, aunque claro solo era por que lo estaba examinando y no había otra manera. Una de las cosas que llamó más la atención de Sakura fue la ausencia del brazo izquierdo del Uchiha, claramente un efecto de su pelea con Naruto según el mismo rubio le había comentado. Los ojos verdes e intranquilos de la chica iban de su libreta a los equipos médicos que estaba usando y de vez en cuando al rostro de Sasuke, mientras la mirada fría y oscura del chico se mantenían fijos en lo que parecía ser la nada, era como si estuviera solo, como si no hubiera nadie más allí, o así parecía ser hasta que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe.

-OKASAN!- gritó una pequeña niña con cabello castaño oscuro, grandes ojos verdes y pálida piel entrando al sitio sin el menor recato.

-¡Misa-chan espera, no puedes simplemente salir corriendo así como así!- decía un muchacho rubio entrando tras la niña y tratando de detener.

Sasuke observó con molestia a los recién llegados mientras que la mirada de Sakura pareció suavizarse en el momento y más cuando la niña corrió hacia a ella para abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Misa-chan, Takeshi tiene razón no puedes andar acelerándote así- dijo con dulzura Sakura viendo a la pequeña niña, aun así esta parecía no estar poniéndole ahora atención.

-Okasan… ¿quién es ese? - preguntó Misa señalando abiertamente y con duda al pelinegro sentado en la camilla frente a Sakura. La pelirrosa pareció dudar por un momento, ¿quién era ese?, su antiguo amor, compañero que rechazó su corazón, no una sino que dos veces, y que de seguro si hubiera podido la hubiera matado sin dudarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Luego de un largo minuto Sakura simplemente respondió lo mejor que pudo -Es un paciente Misa-chan; terminare con él en unos momentos, así que por favor siéntate mientras tanto, ya me contaras como te fue está mañana y luego podemos ir a almorzar juntas-.

Misa miró por un largo momento a Sasuke con una cara llena de duda, y sin decir más se soltó de las piernas de Sakura y se dirigió a una de las sillas a esperar. Takeshi se acercó a la pelirrosa y al Uchiha y con su típica amabilidad se presentó -Me imaginó que tu debes ser Sasuke Uchiha, un gusto, mi nombre es Usui Takeshi, mi padre ya me hablo un poco de ti-

Sasuke miró al rubio sin emoción alguna mientras Sakura terminaba de anotar algunas cosas en su libreta. Takeshi pareció no ser afectado en lo más mínimo por la apatía del sujeto así que simplemente empezó a hablarle a Sakura en el sitio. -Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, no solo pedí que pudieras ver a Misa después de su revisión, sino que la traje yo mismo-

-Lo veo- respondió la pelirrosa bajando su libreta y empezando a alistar una jeringa sin realmente prestar atención a Takeshi.

-Y eso no es todo, también traje esto-. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa el rubio mostrándole una carpeta a la chica que se encontraba ahora atando una banda elástica alrededor del brazo de Sasuke. Cuando los ojos de Sakura vieron aunque fuera de medio lado la carpeta que traía consigo el chico no pudo evitar detenerse por un leve segundo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke ya que al mismo tiempo sintió como el agarre de Sakura en su brazo aumentaba, al parecer lo que fuera que le estuviera mostrando el tal Takeshi la había hecho tensarse un poco.

-¿Eso es?- pregunto la chica con escepticismo

-Así es, los resultados de los exámenes de hoy de Misa-

Sakura miró a la niña, parecía estar entretenida momentáneamente dibujando en su escritorio. Así que en voz baja preguntó tratando de simular lo mejor que pudo su ansiedad. -¿Y?-

-Aun no los he visto, pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos-

Sakura se quedó pensativa por un momento, su mirada pasó de la carpeta en manos de Takeshi, a Misa y por último a Sasuke. -Solo me hace falta tomar está muestra de sangre, luego iré a almorzar con Misa, puedes dejar aquí los resultados, los veré apenas vuelva de la cafetería-.

Takeshi no pareció muy complacido con la respuesta de Sakura. -Umm, creo que iré con ustedes así cuando te desocupes podemos verlos entre ambos ya que estos son originales que deben volver al historial de Misa-.

La chica asintió levemente y prosiguió con su trabajo, sabía que ya era bastante lo que había hecho Takeshi no solo llevando allí a Misa en sus horas de trabajo, sino que trayéndole esos exámenes. La pelirrosa estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no notó la fija mirada del Uchiha sobre la pequeña.

 _-¿Okasan?-._ El Uchiha estudiaba con detenimiento a la niña, tendría unos tres años como máximo, cosa que tendría sentido, es decir hace un poco más de tres años se había ido de la aldea y no había sabido más de Sakura, que su excompañera hubiera tenido una hija era algo que parecía increíble pero no es como si no fuera posible. Nuevas dudas empezaban a formarse en la mente de Sasuke, ¿Cuándo Sakura se presentó ante el luego de que acabara con Danzo aparentemente dispuesta a seguirlo, ¿había estado dispuesta a abandonar no solo a su aldea, sino que a su hija?, no, no podía ser, además estaba casi que seguro que aquella vez ella había ido con la intensión de matarlo, o al menos así lo percibió por un momento; y no solo eso, ¿que significaba entonces esa segunda declaración por parte de ella hace tan solo unos meses, luego de que acabaran con Kaguya?, sabia que era, desde su punto de vista, un patético intento para disuadirlo de su pelea con Naruto; pero ahora viendo que Sakura tenía una hija, y de seguro una familia, ¿significaba eso que había sido una declaración falsa?, no que le importara en realidad, solo le molestaba que la chica hubiera recurrido a un truco tan bajo apelando a unos sentimientos inexistentes con él. La ultima pregunta que pasó por la mente del Uchiha al respecto fue al observar las facciones de la niña, ¿Quién era su padre?, su cabello castaño y blanca piel le recordaba un tanto a Neji, pero aun así si fuera su hija ¿no debía haber heredado también el byakugan de los Hyuga?, los ojos de Misa eran verdes como los de Sakura, tal vez simplemente no lo había heredado; por otra parte podía ser que fuera hija de otra persona ¿tal vez Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame o Choji Akimichi?, no podía estar seguro, no tenia muy presente muchos rasgos de los otros chicos ya que no solo no los veía hace mucho sino que nunca les presto demasiada atención.

-Eso es todo por ahora- dijo Sakura quitándose sus guantes y haciendo que la atención del Uchiha volviera a ella.

-Hmp-

-Recopilare la información y se la entregare a Usui-san, él decidirá si necesitamos algo más y cuál será el siguiente paso a seguir-. Sasuke apenas asintió, era la mayor interacción que habían tenido desde que se habían visto ese día. -En todo caso si estás aquí por lo que creo que estas, de seguro tendremos que realizar una revisión e informe más detallado sobre tu sharingan, para establecer parámetros de referencia-.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo por un momento, pero luego asintió nuevamente, cosa que solo hizo que Sakura confirmara más sus sospechas, Sasuke estaba allí para mejorar su KG.

-Eso será bastante interesante- opinó Takeshi quien esperaba que la chica terminara a tan solo unos pasos de ellos.

Y por primera vez Sasuke decidió intervenir en la conversación -¿Quién llevará a cabo esos exámenes?-

-De seguro mi padre o yo- respondió Takeshi con tranquilidad.

Sasuke ni siquiera lo miró sino que clavo sus ojos en Sakura -¿Qué hay de ti?-

Sakura dio un largo suspiro mientras se quitaba la bata y se alejaba del Uchiha. -Si Usui-san hubiera querido que yo lo hiciera me lo hubiera pedido hoy antes de empezar con las muestras y el examen; es algo muy importante y por eso mismo debe querer hacerlo el mismo-.

Sasuke soltó con algo de arrogancia -Muy importante y a lo mejor demasiado para ti-.

La mirada de Sakura se endureció levemente, aunque había pasado ya bastante tiempo definitivamente Sasuke seguía subestimándola, aun así y sabiendo mejor que nadie cuales eran sus capacidades decidió no decir nada, aunque no por eso Takeshi permitió que las cosas quedaran así. -Lo dudo, Sakura-chan es más que capaz de realizar cualquier tipo de tarea y eso mi padre lo sabe, simplemente hay cosas que prefiere no delegar-

-¿ _No delegar?, entonces por que dijo que el examen del sharingan lo llevarían a cabo su padre o EL?, ¿es indelegable o simplemente no se lo pueden delegar a ella y si es tan capaz por qué?-_ Pensó Sasuke para sus adentros.

-Como sea, ya puedes retirarte, voy de salida y necesito cerrar el laboratorio- dijo Sakura con un tono que para Sasuke era poco usual en ella y más al dirigirse a él.

El pelinegro se levantó, se arregló la camisa y sin dirigirle ni una mirada más salió de allí. Sakura lo observó salir con algo de ansiedad, verlo irse de donde fuera le causaba cierta intranquilidad ya que siempre se preguntaba si esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería, la chica dejo salir un largo y cansado suspiro, tenia demasiadas cosas encima como para pensar en eso, además si Sasuke estaba allí para ese desquiciado y horroroso proyecto de seguro lo volvería a ver.

-Okasan, tengo hambre- la llamó Misa desde el escritorio y mirándola con sus enormes ojos verdes. Sakura le regalo una cálida sonrisa a la niña y respondió. -Lamento la demora Misa-chan, ya estoy lista-.

Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto que le habían dado, ese inesperado encuentro con Sakura lo había dejado un tanto intranquilo, lo mejor era ir por su katana y salir a despejarse y entrenar un poco, de seguro eso lo calmaría.

-Vaya, hasta que apareces- exclamó Suigetsu cuando vio a Sasuke, el ninja de agua se encontraba recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke. El Uchiha se detuvo y apenas le dirigió una mirada como esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día como conejillo de indias?- preguntó a modo de broma y ganándose una oscura mirada por parte del pelinegro. -Así de bien jee… en todo caso que te parece si vamos a comer algo y luego si no te necesitan para más podríamos salir a tomar algo de aire, este tipo de sitios en verdad me pone los pelos de punta-.

-Hmp… voy a entrenar- respondió Sasuke pasando de largo y entrando a la pieza. La habitación del muchacho era bastante amplia, tenía una cama doble en la mitad, una pequeña mesa rodeada por un sillón y un sofá mediano, además de un closet y una puerta que llevaba a su baño privado.

-Si, si, ya se, a eso me refería cuando dije con tomar algo de aire; como sea yo voy a comer primero, me levante hace poco y aun no he ni desayunado-

En ese momento Sasuke se detuvo en seco, no era tan mala idea, el tampoco había desayunado aun, podía comer algo y luego batallar un poco con Suigetsu, le serviría más que simplemente practicar solo. -Que sea rápido-


	5. Conversaciones ajenas

Sakura se encontraba en la cafetería comiendo y hablando tranquilamente con Misa, la pequeña le relataba en sus palabras como habían sido los exámenes que le habían practicado esa mañana, todos parecían ser procedimientos de rutina, aun así Sakura la escuchaba con total atención; Takeshi quien también se encontraba presente consumía sus alimentos sin realmente darle importancia a lo que decía la niña, hasta que…

-Okasan, ¿a ese hombre también lo chuzaste y le hiciste todo lo que me hicieron a mi?- preguntó con inocencia Misa.

-¿ _ese hombre?, debe estar refiriéndose a Sasuke-._ Pensó para sí misma Sakura.

-¿Te refieres al paciente que atendió Sakura hoy?- preguntó Takeshi mirando a la niña.

Misa asintió vigorosamente con su pequeña cabeza. -Si! Al paciente guapo-

-¿Paciente guapo?- preguntó con una gotita en la cabeza Sakura, como podía ser que Sasuke le pareciera guapo hasta a una niña tan pequeña como Misa. La niña asintió nuevamente con energía esperando aun una respuesta de su okasan.

-Amm, si prácticamente tuve que hacer varios de los mismos exámenes que te hicieron a ti-

-¿¡ENSERIO!?, eso quiere decir que el es como yo?- cuestionó la pequeña con gran expectativa casi que parándose en la silla.

Sakura miró con una sonrisa triste a la niña, ¿Cómo Misa?, nadie era tan especial como la pequeña, aunque no sabia si por suerte o más por desgracia. -Algo asi Misa-chan, el es… especial de una manera un tanto diferente-

-¿Diferente?...¿Cómo?-

-Je… pues lo especial de ese paciente son sus ojos-

-Aaaa, ¿solo eso?, ¡entonces yo soy más especial! - exclamó con orgullo la pequeña.

-jeje, asi es, nadie es más especial que Misa-chan- contestó amorosamente Sakura, haciendo que Misa sonriera y volviera a su plato de comida.

Takeshi quien había permanecido en silencio durante el intercambio finalmente acabando su comida preguntó con algo de gracia, pero genuino interés. -Y a ese guapo paciente, ¿lo conocías de antes?, es decir ya que los dos son de la misma aldea-.

Sakura no levantó su mirada del plato de comida, simplemente se dedico a jugar un poco con este tras escuchar la pregunta de Takeshi, ¿Qué si lo conocía?, parecía ser una pregunta simple pero no lo era, no solo porque entre más lo pensaba ella realmente no había logrado conocer a Sasuke en el tiempo que compartieron juntos en el equipo 7, sino que al menos ante Genshi Sasuke había fingido no conocerla, o bueno tal vez ella había fingido no conocer a Sasuke, ¿sería extraño que le dijera a Takeshi que si?

Viendo que Takeshi aun esperaba una respuesta Sakura respondió. -Todo el mundo dentro y fuera de la aldea de la hoja conoce el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a si ¿nunca antes te cruzaste con él personalmente? -.

-Personalmente… umm… pues, atendimos la academia al tiempo ya que somos contemporáneos en edad…-

Sakura esperaba que con su respuesta bastara, pero por la mirada expectante de Takeshi parecía que no era así, estaba por decirle que de todas formas durante todo ese tiempo el Uchiha nunca le habló ni reparo mínimamente en ella, lo cual era verdad de cierta manera, y omitiendo todo el capitulo de su vida sobre el equipo 7 y su enamoramiento, pero para su desgracia…

-¡VAYA! ¿QUE NO ES ESA TU EXCOMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO Y LA QUE SIEMPRE ANDABA PERSIGUIENDOTE JUNTO CON EL JINCHURIKI!?-

Varios de los presentes en el sitio voltearon enseguida a mirar al causante de tal escándalo en la cafetería, encontrándose con un chico de pelo blanco, ojos purpura y dientes de tiburón.

Sasuke por su lado ignoró totalmente la pregunta de Suigetsu y se encamino a la barra donde se encontraba la comida. Suigetsu lo siguió poco después pasando por él lado de la mesa de Sakura con una amplia sonrisa. -Rosadita, tiempo sin verte-

Sakura lo miró con molestia, apenas y recordaba haberlo visto brevemente durante la guerra, pero no por eso pasaba desapercibo para ella quien era el chico que acompañaba a Sasuke, la pelirrosa simplemente lo ignoro volteando nuevamente hacia su comida.

Luego de que Suigetsu se alejará Takeshi un pudo evitar volver su mirada hacia Sakura. -Es eso cierto?-. Le preguntó con notorio escepticismo.

La medic-nin sacudió levemente hacia arriba sus hombros a modo de respuesta, pero totalmente restándole importancia, ahora que la información se encontraba afuera no había punto en negarlo ya que para cualquiera que investigara sería cuestión de tiempo para dar con la verdad.

Al otro lado de la pequeña cafetería Suigetsu se acomodó en una mesa junto a Sasuke; comían en relativa calma, o al menos eso parecía ya que los pensamientos del Uchiha no lograban centrarse, ni tampoco sus ojos, el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo más, su mirada se desvió finalmente hacia donde estaba Sakura. La pelirrosa había retomado su conversación con la pequeña niña, bastaba verlas para notar cuan cercana era esa relación madre-hija; de un momento para otro llegó una mujer y luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con Sakura se llevó a Misa.

Sasuke observó como luego de que se fuera Misa el semblante de Sakura cambió radicalmente, ahora parecía un tanto cansada y hasta molesta, no paso mucho tiempo para que Takeshi intentará reestablecer una conversación con la chica, y que mejor manera que sacando la carpeta con los estudios de Misa a colación. Cuando la medic-nin tuvo los estudios en sus manos los leyó con rapidez, pero entre más avanzaba Sakura en la carpeta su temple cambiaba más y más, la cara de la chica ahora era de total estrés y preocupación; Takeshi tomó los estudios y casi que con indiferencia les dio una rápida ojeada, pronto ambos médicos empezaron a discutir algo, de seguro respecto a lo que acababan de leer mientras abandonaban el comedor.

-¿entonces si es ella?- dijo Suigetsu interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba abiertamente observando hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-Hmp…-

-¿Que hace aquí?-

Eso ni el Uchiha lo sabía, así que tratando de quitarle importancia se levantó de golpe de la mesa y anunció. -Eso no importa, vamos, es hora de entrenar-

Sasuke y Suigetsu entrenaron lo que quedaba de la tarde, solo volvieron cuando ya no les quedaba energía y porque empezaba a oscurecer. El ninja de agua se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar mientras Sasuke apenas secándose el sudor y poniéndose nuevamente su camisa se decidió por ir a buscar a Genshi, quería saber si ya había revisado los estudios que le había practicado Sakura en la mañana y si como ella había dicho necesitaban algún otro más.

Tan pronto el Uchiha llegó a donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Genshi se topo con una mujer saliendo del sitio, quien al verlo le preguntó. -¿Buscas a Usui-san?-

-Aa-

-Tal vez debas esperar un poco, acaba de llegar de una reunión y se encuentra hablando con Haruno-san-

Sasuke asintió por lo cual la mujer siguió con su camino hasta salir del corredor. Si Genshi había estado por fuera toda la tarde y no había visto a Sakura sino hasta ese momento no había forma que hubiera podido ver los estudios aun, sería mejor buscarlo nuevamente en la mañana; el pelinegro estaba por marcharse cuando una muy conocida voz llamó su atención haciéndolo detenerse en el sitio.

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDE QUE LA ESTAN MATANDO!-

Esa molesta voz, la reconocería donde fuera, más por lo que había dicho la chica que acababa de marcharse, no era otra más que Sakura, pero ¿por qué le gritaba a Usui?, y ese reclamo ¿a quién estaba matando?

Dentro del laboratorio de Usui.

-Ya, ya Haruno, no exageré-

-¡Como demonios me dice que no exageré!, ¡¿que no ve lo grave de la situación?!-

Genshi guardo silencio mientras revisaba con calma unos documentos.

-Lo único que veo es que algunos de los valores en los exámenes han subido un poco-

-un… poco!?… tiene que estar bromeando!, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a alguien con valores así?, ¡que no ve que no es normal que un humano y menos una niña de esa edad tenga niveles tan altos de ese tipo de toxinas en su sistema! -

Parecía que Usui encontraba algo gracioso en las palabras de Sakura, ya que una sonrisa burlona se formó levemente en sus labios. -En eso tiene razón, no es algo normal en humanos-. Sakura miró al hombre con indignación. -definitivamente esa niña solo puede ser catalogada como un demonio-.

-Como se atreve- respondió Sakura entre dientes tratando de contener su ira, mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba con toda la fuerza que tenia sus puños en un último intento de controlarse.

-Mire Haruno si le pusiera cabeza fría y lo viera de forma objetiva como debe ser, entendería que es un caso más allá que perdido, esa niña estuvo condenada desde el momento en que llego a este mundo, luchar contra lo inevitable es solo una pérdida de valioso tiempo-

-¡¿Y EN ESO SE EXCUSA PARA HACER LO QUE HACE!?, puede que su caso sea grave y que la expectativa de sobrevivencia sea mínima, ¡PERO ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A USARLA DE ESA MANERA, CADA PROCEDIMIENTO Y EXPERIMENTO QUE REALIZA A COSTA DE ELLA ACELERA LA ENFERMEDAD Y LA DESGASTA DE MANERA INNECESARIA! -

Usui soltó un cansado suspiro, ese día en verdad que estaba siendo largo, primero tener que recibir al Uchiha, luego viajar hasta donde Danzo para explicarle su plan y la situación y ahora eso.

-YA ESTÁ BIEN HARUNO!, primero no se le olvide con quien está hablando, segundo ella va a morir más temprano que tarde, al menos que mientras tanto sirva para algo, y por último déjeme recordarle que la expectativa de sobrevivencia no es mínima, sino que NULA, o dígame ¿quién más que haya padecido de esa enfermedad se podido salvar? ¿Aaa? Dígame… solo dígame-

Los ojos verdes de la chica brillaban consumidos por la ira, la situación era de por si mala, por no decir perversa, pero saber que no podía rebatir a ese maldito hombre la empeoraba aún más.

-Pfff, eso pensé-

-Y se hace llamar médico- dijo por lo bajo Sakura retomando la discusión, que no tenían por primera vez y que estaba lejos de acabar de seguir como siempre. -Ninguna enfermedad viene con cura, se investiga y se trabaja hasta que se da con ella, este caso no debería ser la excepción-

-Jaaa… a lo mejor lo sea, o a quién en su sano juicio le importaría encontrar la cura para una enfermedad que parece solo atacar demonios. Tal vez más que una enfermedad sea un castigo de Dios, o ciertamente es lo mínimo que merecen tanto esa mocosa como lo mereció el Uchiha-.

Es difícil saber que llamó más la atención de Sasuke que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, si el comentario de Usui, la furia aparentemente contenida de Sakura o el golpe que resonó e hizo temblar por un momento al edificio. ¿Uchiha?, ¿a quién se estaba refiriendo?

-Re…trac..te…se- exigió la chica con una mirada asesina y levantando su mano de lo que solía ser un escritorio hasta hace unos momentos.

Usui la miró con molestia, pero sin el menor remordimiento ni intensión de retractarse.

-¡LE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SE RETRACTE!-

-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, esa niña y ese hombre nunca merecerán más que el miserable destino que les tocó-

-¡Usted no sabe nada!, a ella solo la ve como un objeto de experimentos, ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de intentar hablar con ella o conocerla; y en cuanto a ÉL… ¡usted ni siquiera lo conoció!, así que no hable como si lo hiciera, lo único que le consta son las habladurías de un montón de ignorantes, o a lo mucho lo que leyó en un estúpido expediente médico-.

-Como si en realidad importara- dijo ya más que harto el hombre- así como no pudiste salvar la vida de Itachi Uchiha, no podrás salvar la de Misa; se haya acelerado o no su enfermedad a causa de los experimentos ella ya está más del otro lado que de este-.

La ira de Sakura empezaba a convertirse en desolación y gradualmente en dolor, sentía que la fuerza empezaba a abandonar sus manos para acumularse en sus ojos, eran las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero no, ella no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verla llorar ¡JAMÁS!, pero no podía simplemente irse así.

-Si en verdad cree eso, déjela ya en paz, no es como si pudiera sacarle más provecho si le queda tan poco tiempo como usted dice-

Usui pareció considerarlo por un momento -Ummm-

-Usui-san… por… favor- se quebró la voz de la chica.

-Está bien, pero no te voy a permitir que pierdas tiempo tratándola a ella, necesito que te enfoques en tu trabajo y más ahora que tenemos al menor de los Uchiha con nosotros-

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio, por el momento había conseguido esa pequeña victoria para Misa, aunque no pensaba quedarse cruzada de manos solo viéndola morir. Sakura se dio la vuelta para salir, pero para su desgracia…

-¿A dónde cree que va tan rápido?-. Sakura se detuvo aun de espaldas. -Necesito que me ponga al tanto de los exámenes que le realizo está mañana a Sasuke Uchiha-.

-Están en la carpeta que le traje-

-Bien entonces, por favor empiece a limpiar el desorden que causo mientras yo los leo, necesitamos establecer cual será el siguiente paso a seguir ahora que tenemos con nosotros a ese muchacho-.

La palabra frustración se quedaba corta en ese momento, Sakura tomó con calma un respiro y lentamente giró para empezar a hacer lo que el hombre decía, sabia que se de por si ya había arriesgado bastante con su pequeño ataque de ira, pero bueno al menos había conseguido ese día algo.

Fuera del laboratorio Sasuke repasaba en su mente la discusión que acababa de escuchar. ¿Misa, la pequeña hija de Sakura estaba enferma?, y no solo enferma, gravemente enferma, pero ¿de qué? ¿Y cómo es que la niña era parte de experimentos que la habían hecho empeorar?,¿cómo es que Sakura había permitido eso?; además la mayor de sus dudas había surgido al escuchar el nombre de Itachi, ¿Qué ellos sabían que era lo que tenía Itachi y que lo había llevado a una temprana muerte o como sabían que la niña padecía de lo mismo?, además, la forma en que Sakura hablo de él. - _no solo lo estaba defendiendo, parecía que lo defendía por que lo conocía-_ pensó con pesadez Sasuke para si mismo, definitivamente tenia muchas dudas por resolver y por desgracia solo una persona que podía ayudarlo a hacerlo.


	6. Taiki

**N/A: Awwww!** **Saralour-tita** **gracias por pasarte por este fic!, ¡lo sé! ¡Soy la peor por empezar este sin aun haber terminado el de Shaman King!, pero es que ando bloqueada en ese otro universo (T.T), pero bueno, por ti haré el esfuerzo y te juro que en los siguientes días lo actualizare. Por ahora ¡disfruta de esta historia!, te mando un gran abrazo.**

 **A mis demás lectores solo les digo, que… ¡cuidado dejan un comentario! Jaja, mentiras es solo que seria bueno recibir algo de feedback o retroalimentación para saber mejor como enfocar la historia. En todo caso, aquí les traigo otro pequeño capitulo…**

* * *

Sasuke se retiró por el momento, de seguro Sakura y Genshi estarían trabajando por un buen rato y tampoco quería que supieran que había estado escuchando. Aun así, las dudas no desaparecían de su mente, solo parecían aumentar y sumarse a las que se había hecho desde que había llegado a ese sitio.

El pelinegro estuvo en su habitación por un largo rato intentando conciliar el sueño, pero se dio cuenta que era totalmente imposible, tenía pensado buscar a Sakura al siguiente día y preguntarle todo lo que quería saber, más viendo que su mente no le daría descanso prefirió hacerlo de una buena vez. Salió de su habitación sin realmente saber a donde se dirigía, era casi media noche, de seguro Sakura no estaría en su laboratorio, tampoco creía que siguiera trabajando con Genshi, aun así decidió probar suerte.

- _Parece que no hay nadie-_ Dijo para si mismo Sasuke luego de golpear repetidas veces la puerta del laboratorio del mayor de los Usui y no recibir respuesta. El Uchiha se dio la vuelta para volver por el corredor cuando tuvo la suerte de toparse con alguien.

-Buenas noches joven- Saludó la mujer a Sasuke mientras pasaba por su lado con varios implementos de aseo, de seguro seria la persona encargada de la limpieza.

-Hmp… de casualidad sabe usted ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Haruno Sakura?-

-Haruno Sakura… aaaa esa joven y simpática medic-nin-. Dijo la mujer deteniéndose y de manera pensativa

Sasuke simplemente asintió.

-Si no está en su laboratorio de seguro debe encontrarse en su dormitorio-

-Hn… ¿dónde queda su dormitorio?

La mujer miró con extrañeza a Sasuke, desde su punto de vista no le parecía nada bien que un joven importunara a una señorita a tales horas y menos en sus aposentos, pero viendo la seriedad en la mirada del pelinegro bien podía asumir que para lo que fuera que la necesitara debía de ser importante, es decir, no era la primera vez que alguien buscaba con urgencia a la chica.

-Bajando dos pisos por aquella escalera, gire a la derecha es la segunda puerta-

El Uchiha asintió levemente y sin decir nada más se fue por donde le había indicado la empleada. En cuanto Sasuke llegó al piso donde se supone estaba la habitación de Sakura lo primero que pudo notar era que hacía bastante frío, más que en cualquier otra parte de la base; en general el escondite y los laboratorios no estaban tan mal, es más eran mucho mejores, más conservados y cómodos que los de Orochimaru, pero el piso en que se encontraba ahora era la clara excepción; no solo hacia demasiado frío sino que los corredores eran mucho más angostos y oscuros.

Sasuke estaba por girar a la derecha cuando escuchó unas cuantas voces y pasos, por lo cual con rapidez y cautela se escondió entre las sombras.

-No te preocupes, ella estará bien- dijo una voz un tanto familiar.

 _-El hijo de Usui, Takeshi-_ pensó para si Sasuke reconociendo la voz.

En respuesta pareció escucharse solo un largo suspiro por un momento, sin embargo, después de unos segundos los pasos cesaron y la persona que lo acompañaba respondió. -Eso espero... buenas noches-

Definitivamente esa era la voz de Sakura, y por lo que pudo escuchar después, la chica acababa de abrir y cerrar una puerta, de seguro la de su habitación; sería cuestión de segundos para que Takeshi se marchara dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke de llegar a su objetivo.

El Uchiha escuchó los pasos de Takeshi acercándose cada vez más por el pasillo, Sasuke tenía plena confianza de que el chico no lo vería aun cuando pasase frente a el ya que se encontraba muy bien camuflado entre las sombras, aun así Takeshi nunca pasó por allí, sus pasos se detuvieron cerca de la esquina del corredor, donde por un momento se escuchó el rápido abrir y cerrar de una puerta, luego de unos minutos en total silencio. - _De seguro entró a su pieza, aunque… ¿por qué si hay mejores piezas unos pisos arriba Genshi tiene a su hijo y a una de sus mejores medicas en un sitio como este?-._ Analizó Sasuke, pero luego decidió no darle mayor importancia y simplemente seguir.

Sakura se encontraba dentro de su "habitación", bueno tal vez llamar a ese sitio habitación era bastante irrisorio, el cuarto era pequeño, muy pequeño, casi como un closet; las paredes eran grises ya que no estaban pintadas, en una esquina había más que una cama un pequeño catre con apenas unas sábanas por cobijas, y junto a este una silla de madera bastante dañada sosteniendo algunos libros; a unos cuantos pasos, al otro lado de la habitación había un pequeño lavado con una manguera que suplía la función de regadera , lo único que había en la pared era medio espejo roto y una pequeña percha con una maleta y un abrigo colgados.

La pelirrosa se quitó su bata colgándola en la percha, se puso un pantalón negro de sudadera, un saco de lana y encima la enorme chaqueta que antes reposaba en la percha, estaba por apagar la luz e ir a su cama cuando alguien toco a su puerta.

-¡Si no es una urgencia puede esperar a mañana!- respondió con molestia la chica dirigiéndose al catre y esperando que quien fuera la dejara en paz. La puerta sonó nuevamente molestando aún más a Sakura. -¡largo estoy cansada, necesito dormir!-. Sonó un tercer llamado con algo más de fuerza el cual logro que Sakura finalmente se levantara, prendiera la luz nuevamente y fuera a abrir la puerta. -¡Por el amor de Dios!, Takeshi te juro que si alguien no está muriendo el que va a morir eres…tu…-

La ultima palabra casi que murió en la boca de Sakura al ver quien era la persona que golpeaba con tanta insistencia… - _Sasuke-_

Sasuke permaneció con su típica mirada oscura y fría aun cuando Sakura abrió la puerta y quedo congelada por el momento observándolo, el chico la miró de reojo esperando a que se recompusiera, aun así no pudo evitar preguntarle -¿A dónde vas?-

Sakura parecía perdida en el momento, no podía creer que Sasuke estuviera allí, frente a ella, en su habitación y por consiguiente buscándola, aun así, la pregunta del muchacho la hizo volver en sí.

-¿nani? (¿ _que?)_ -

Sasuke la miró de arriba para abajo y volvió a preguntar -¿A dónde vas?-

Sakura se miró a si misma tratando de comprender lo que veía Sasuke y en seguida lo entendió.

-Amm, a ningún lado, me estaba preparando para dormir-

El Uchiha soltó un largo suspiro de resignación. -Bueno, eso no importa-. A decir verdad le costaba creer que no fuera a ningún lado, es decir estaba totalmente vestida, que acaso lo creía estúpido para decirle que se iba a dormir así. -Necesito hablar contigo-. Declaró Sasuke entrando sin siquiera pedir permiso y casi que empujando a Sakura a su paso.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, estaba muy cansada, aunque le alegraba ver a Sasuke sentía que si el Uchiha la buscaba definitivamente seria por algo, y por como parecían ser las cosas con el siempre, no sería nada bueno; con algo de resignación cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para atender al muchacho.

Sasuke tan soló dio unos pasos luego de pasar de largo de Sakura, se quedo totalmente estático absorbiendo los detalles de la "habitación", ese sitio en verdad era, algo más allá que deplorable; apenas sintió que Sakura cerraba la puerta cuando la vio pasar por su lado y sentarse en la esquina de la pequeña cama.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke?-

-¿Este es tu cuarto?-.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro y llevando sus rodillas a su pecho y abrazándolas respondió -¿Viniste solo a preguntarme eso?-

-No…-

-…-

-Vine a que me digas, que es lo que sabes de Itachi-

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta del chico, de todas las cosas esa fue la ultima que paso por su mente.

-No entiendo… porque preguntas eso-

-¿Que acaso no puedo preguntar por mi hermano?-

Sakura lo miró examinándolo por un largo momento, no entendía a que venía la pregunta, por desgracia Sasuke seguía siendo tan imposible de leer como siempre.

-Sakura, dime que es lo que sabes de Itachi- exigió Sasuke nuevamente y con mayor seriedad.

-Yo…-

-No te atrevas a decir que no sabes nada, se que sabes de su enfermedad y por como hablaste de él con Usui algo más-.

-¿Tú… escuchaste nuestra conversación?- preguntó la chica un tanto indignada ganándose una sonrisa burlona de Sasuke.

-Si había cosas que no querías que nadie oyera entonces no debiste haberlas gritado-

La chica pasó saliva pesadamente y empezando a enojarse exclamó -No es como si me importará que alguien oyera, solo que nunca pensé que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente metido en este lugar como para estar espiando conversaciones ajenas-

-Bien si en realidad no te importa dime, ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de mi hermano?-

Cada uno de los jóvenes mantenía su mirada en el otro de manera seria e implacable, Sasuke no era de los que les gustará repetirse ni menos tener que estar pidiendo cosas y Sakura no era la misma chica de antes dispuesta a solo dejarse presionar, y no solo eso, aunque ella sabía que no tenía porque negarle información de Itachi a Sasuke simplemente no era un tema que le gustaba ventilar. Cada segundo de silencio hacia que la tensión en el ambiente aumentara, hasta que…

-Bien- dijo tratando de relajarse un poco Sakura- si en verdad quieres saberlo, si hay algunas cosas que se de tu hermano, sobre él, sobre su enfermedad…-

El entrecejo de Sasuke se arrugo más. -¿Qué es lo que sabes, y cómo?-

Sakura paso saliva pesadamente. -Es… algo… complicado-.

-Pues entonces comienza a explicar-

-Hmmm- soltó Sakura un suspiro con derrota -bien, todo comenzó cuando…-

 **\- - - - FLASHBACK - - - -**

-Con que la aprendiz de la princesa Tsunade- decía con algo de escepticismo un hombre ya maduro de al menos 60 años.

-Asi es- respondió con una amable pero nerviosa sonrisa Sakura. No sabía si era la mirada y la cara de desconfianza de aquel hombre, el terrible estado en que estaba esa aldea o el hecho que fuera su primera misión completamente sola lo que la tenía así.

-Umm, ya veo. Bien no sé porque el señor Daimyō (Señor Feudal) pediría que mandaran a alguien, y más a una niña de…ammm.. 13 años?-

-15, Kotu-san-

-Como sea, no sé porque estás aquí, es decir si bien es cierto que hemos tenido una pequeña epidemia hace algunos meses, está ha sido contenida y ya se encuentra todo bajo control-

-Con todo respeto, eso no es lo que dice el informe que nos envió el Daimyō Kotu-san-

-Jaaa, yo ya sé lo que dice ese dichoso informe y déjame decirte que es una total falta de respeto tanto a mi como a mi hospital, pfff, que no hemos sido capaces de cuidar y curar a nuestros propios aldeanos!, ¡¿que acaso cuantos han muerto a causa de la epidemia!?, déjame decirte el porcentaje 0!-

Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente, no podía rebatir lo que decía el hombre frente a ella, después de todo era el jefe del hospital en ese sitio, pero aun así tenia que cumplir con la misión que le había encargado su maestra.

-Lo sé Kotu-san, aun así parece ser que sus pacientes no se han recuperado del todo ya que cada tanto tiempo sufren nuevamente fuertes recaídas-

-Que es una que otra recaída mientras sigan vivos-

-No estoy en contra de lo que dice, como medica entiendo perfectamente que algunas enfermedades pueden conllevar un largo proceso de recuperación y hasta dejar una que otra secuela, es solo que al Daimyō le preocupa que si estas personas no se han recuperado totalmente la epidemia pueda extenderse a lo largo del país-

-Jaaa al Daimyō solo le preocupa que enviemos a su palacio alguien y le contagie algo, después de todo la mayoría de las personas que sirven allí salen de nuestra aldea; pero te puedo asegurar que se está preocupando en vano-

Sakura miró al hombre con duda, si lo que tenían en sus manos era una epidemia era casi que imposible prever como iba está a evolucionar, más viendo las circunstancias en que se encontraban ya que aunque no se hubiera expandido parecía no haberse erradicado del todo. El hombre continúo hablando enseguida al ver la cara de la chica.

-Es decir hasta ahora no se ha comprobado cómo surgió la epidemia y mucho menos como se trasmite, pero el hecho es que nadie más a parecido contraerla desde hace ya un tiempo, los únicos afectados son aquellos que la padecieron desde un inicio-

-Entiendo Kotu-san, y créame que asi como usted, espero que este sea ya un caso cerrado por el bien de la aldea y sus pacientes, pero de todas formas tengo claras ordenes de ayudar en lo posible en su hospital, al menos mientras se llega a una resolución respecto al caso-.

Kotu miró con molestia a la joven medic-nin, definitivamente lo que menos quería era personas del exterior entrometiéndose en sus asuntos, pero sabia mejor que ir en contra de los deseos del Daimyō.

-Bien, puedes quedarte si de verdad es necesario, según entiendo ya tienes un sitio donde quedarte-

-Asi es Kotu-san, Tsunade-sama hizo los arreglos para que me recibieran unos de sus conocidos-

-Umm, muy bien, puedes irte por ahora, vuelve mañana en la mañana para asignarte tus labores-

Sakura asintió y dando una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza salió del hospital, debía reportarse al que sería su nuevo hogar por el tiempo que durara la misión. La chica caminó por las calles tratando de conocer lo más que podía del pueblo, parecía un sitio bastante pobre, le recordaba un poco al país de las olas durante la misión que tuvo junto con el equipo 7 para proteger a Tazuna, el constructor de puentes; aun asi este sitio parecía ser un sitio un poco más tranquilo, tal vez allí no habría mafias como la de Gato.

La pelirrosa se detuvo frente a una antigua casa de madera, la dirección que tenía anotada en un papel coincidía, era allí donde se estaría hospedando. Tan pronto golpeo la puerta fue recibida muy amablemente por los conocidos de Tsunade, Dosu y Hikari, una pareja de casados que estaban alrededor de los 40 años de edad. No solo la casa, sino que la pareja eran en verdad adorables, Sakura se sintió enseguida como en su casa.

Tal como había acordado, Sakura se presentó al siguiente día al hospital donde Kotu-san, el director del hospital le asigno varias labores, aun así, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que tan triviales eran estas, el hombre le estaba asignando trabajos que debían realizar enfermeras, y no solo enfermeras, si no que enfermeras en entrenamiento, definitivamente ese hombre la subestimaba.

-Kotu-san disculpe, pero creo que podría ser de más ayuda desarrollando otras tareas, en otras áreas-

-tonterias, este es mi hospital y yo se lo que necesitamos mejor que nadie-

La actitud del hombre en verdad empezaba a molestar a Sakura.

-Entiendo, pero recuerde que si bien estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que pueda también lo estoy para investigar la epidemia que reportó el Daimyō-.

El hombre soltó aire con molestia -Si, no tiene que recordármelo, pero como se lo dije ayer, la epidemia está bajo control y por el momento no tenemos a nadie con está en el hospital-

Según el informe del caso era cierto que las personas que habían sido afectadas por la epidemia se habían curado, es decir en principio no tendrían por que estar hospitalizadas, pero de vez en cuando tenían recaídas y volvían por un par de días, lo mejor sería esperar a que eso sucediera, mientras tanto tendría que seguir las demás ordenes de Kotu.

Sakura empezó a cumplir las pequeñas tareas que le ponía Kotu, pero eran cosas tan básicas que no le tomaban más que un par de horas antes de quedar totalmente desocupada y libre. Pensó en ayudar en otras cosas aunque no se las pidieran en el hospital pero para su sorpresa no había gran cosa que hacer, ya que no habían tantos pacientes de momento.

 _-Umm, tal vez estoy acostumbrada a ver mas pacientes en Konoha ya que al ser una aldea ninja la cantidad de heridos es mayor-_ Pensó la chica caminando por los pasillos y hasta la salida. _-Apenas y es medio día, tal vez puedo aprovechar el tiempo un poco y entrenar-_

Sakura camino por la aldea hasta que encontró casi en las afueras de está un sitio lo suficientemente amplio para usar de campo de entrenamiento, por desgracia parecía no ser la única que lo veía así. En aquel sitio podía ver de lejos un joven muchacho practicando taijutsu.

- _Vaya es bastante bueno, no pensé que en una aldea como está hubiera alguien así-_

Aunque Sakura no se hubiera acercado mucho y fuera tan silenciosa como toda buena ninja, su presencia no pasó desapercibida para el joven muchacho, quien poco después de detectarla se detuvo de golpe y aun desde lo lejos la observó.

-Emm, jeje lo siento- se disculpó la chica acercándose -No quise interrumpir ni nada por el estilo-

-Hn-

El nerviosismo de Sakura aumentó no solo por la seca respuesta del muchacho sino por que ahora que lo veía mejor había algo en el que le hizo temblar hasta los huesos. _-Esos ojos negros, se parecen mucho a los de Sasuke-._

Aun así, sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente borrados cuando vio que el chico claramente era mucho mayor, estaría en sus 19 maso menos, su piel era menos pálida y su cabello era castaño oscuro.

El muchacho la observó como estudiándola por unos leves momentos, nunca antes había visto a esa chica en el pueblo, es decir no solo eran pocos los habitantes allí, sino que estaba seguro que de haberla visto antes la recordaría después de todo su cabello rosado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, eran rasgos demasiado notorios. -¿Quién eres?-

-Amm, este yo… soy Haruno Sakura-

-¿Haruno Sakura?- respondió con duda el muchacho, ese nombre le sonaba un tanto conocido, pero ¿de dónde?

-Jeje si, mucho gusto- dijo Sakura terminando de acercarse y ofreciéndole la mano. El chico observó la palma de la chica como pensando en si aceptar el apretón y haciéndola sentir un tanto nerviosa, pero luego de unos cuantos segundos.

-Taiki- dijo aceptando el apretón de mano de la chica.

-¿Taiki?-

-Hmp-

-Jeje lo siento, es solo que es un nombre un tanto extraño-. Taiki la miró sin emoción alguna, por lo cual Sakura pensando que lo había ofendido decidió aclarar lo que había dicho. – Extraño pero muy bello jeje, es decir me imagino que sabes lo que significa-.

Taiki asintió y al mismo tiempo que la chica dijo – Grandes esperanzas-

Sakura sonrió instantáneamente y en un intento de no dejar morir la conversación. -Estoy segura que sabes que significa mi nombre, después de todo es un nombre bastante común-

Taiki asintió nuevamente -Flor de cerezo. Un nombre común, pero ciertamente no aquí-.

Sakura sintió en respuesta. -Jeje si, a decir verdad no soy de este sitio-. El chico ya lo sabía, pero ese era su punto al hacer ese comentario, quería que la chica le dijera de donde era sin tener que preguntar directamente. -Soy del otro lado del país, vengo de Konoha-.

Ahora si que tenía la atención de Taiki. Sakura converso un rato con el chico, quien mayormente se limitaba a escuchar. La ojijade le comentó no solo que era de Konoha, sino que era médico y que estaba allí investigando una epidemia.

Taiki por su parte parecía ser una persona bastante reservada, más allá de su nombre Sakura no pudo averiguar más del chico, era ciertamente misterioso pero aun así no se sentía incomoda con él, si algo le recordaba de una manera que no podía describir a su antiguo compañero y amor, Sasuke. Luego de un rato el chico se disculpó y se marchó dejando nuevamente sola a Sakura, quien finalmente decidió aprovechar lo que quedaba de la tarde para entrenar.

Las dos siguientes semanas transcurrieron de manera similar, Sakura iba al hospital en las mañanas, ayudaba en lo que podía y luego entrenaba en las tardes hasta la noche cuando volvía a su hogar temporal y compartía con la amable pareja que la hospedaba. Una que otra vez la chica se preguntó si Taiki no frecuentaba en realidad mucho ese sitio, ya que no lo había vuelto a ver, o si simplemente había dejado de hacerlo por ella.

Era un día como cualquier otro, Taiki quien entrenaba en el mismo sitio que había conocido a Sakura hace ya casi 15 días vio que rápidamente se acercaba el medio día. - _Aun no siento su presencia, pero ya debe estar por llegar, lo mejor será retirarme-._ Desde que su lugar de entrenamiento se había visto invadido por la pelirrosa, el joven de cabello castaño prefería ir en las mañanas y desaparecer antes de que la chica lo viera, no que le desagradara ella o algo, simplemente el no era del tipo social de personas y tampoco era eso para lo que estaba allí.

Taiki saltó a lo más alto de uno de los frondosos árboles, algunas veces le gustaba quedarse y ver a la chica entrenar así fuera por pocos minutos, era bastante interesante ver como alguien que parecía ser tan débil y pequeña guardaba dentro de sí tanto potencial y fuerza. Sin embargo, entre más tiempo pasaba y no habían señales de Sakura, el chico más empezaba a pensar en donde estaría, es decir por lo que tenía entendido ella permanecería en el pueblo mínimo un par de meses, y hasta ahora habían pasado dos semanas, ¿que había encontrado otro sitio mejor para practicar o simplemente había encontrado algo mejor que hacer?, como fuera, no era asunto de el, por lo cual sin querer dedicarle más pensamientos al asunto se retiró del sitio encaminándose hacia el pueblo, no llevaba más de unas cuadras dentro del sitio cuando...

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Los gritos desesperados de una mujer resonaban por toda la calle, Taiki volteó a mirar con curiosidad, al parecer algo pasaba allí y varias personas empezaban a reunirse al rededor de la situación bloqueando su visión de lo que fuera que sucediera, pero lo que realmente logró hacerlo acercarse a verificar fue una conocida voz.

-Señora tranquilícese por favor-

Era la voz de Sakura. Enseguida la pelirrosa empezó a revisar a la mujer quien se encontraba en estado de embarazo.

-Umm, dígame exactamente ¿donde le duele?-

La mujer le señaló a la joven medic-nin la causa de malestar.

-Descríba por favor como es el dolor y cada cuanto lo siente-.

La mujer hizo lo que Sakura le pidió. _-Por como lo describe parecen ser contracciones, pero no son rítmicas ni constantes, a lo mejor son pre contracciones-_ Pensó para si misma la joven medic-nin. - _Aun así, está en los últimos días del embarazo, lo mejor será llevarla al hospital por si rompe fuente y más después del golpe que se dio al caer-_

-Bien, no parece ser nada grave, solo unas pre contracciones, pero en todo caso lo mejor será llevarla al hospital-

La mujer trataba de contener las lágrimas y gritos de dolor. -No... está bien jovencita, yo... me las arreglare en casa-

Sakura miró con molestia a la mujer, es decir sabia que se veía joven, pero por el amor de Dios! ella sabia lo que decía y por que, después de todo era doctora. -Señora créame cuando le digo que lo mejor es que vaya al hospital, según me dicen los testigos usted recibió un duro golpe cuando se cayó por la intensidad de la contracción, necesitamos asegurarnos que el golpe no haya afectado al bebé-

-En verdad te agradezco la ayuda, pero yo estoy bien- dijo la mujer intentando pararse nuevamente, sin embargo antes de siquiera lograrlo parecio sufrir otra ola de dolor. -AAAA!-

-Venga, dejeme ayudarla, vamos al hospital le aseguro que no tardará más de una hora, si quiere yo misma la puedo atender-

-YA DIJE QUE NO!-

Sakura suspiro ampliamente, sabía que lo que menos necesitaba la mujer en ese momento era estresarse y claramente exigirle que fuera al hospital lograba hacerlo y bastante. ¿Por que hasta las cosas sencillas tenían que ser tan complicadas?, se pregunto para si la chica.

-Bien, entonces al menos déjeme acompañarla hasta su casa y hacerle una rápida revisión-

La mujer miró con desconfianza a Sakura, estaba a punto de negarse cuando... -Yo puedo llevarla-

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que la persona que se estaba ofreciendo no era otro menos que Taiki, quien no espero siquiera a que la mujer respondiera cuando ya la habia levantado.

-Amm, no es necesario joven, enserio- se quejó la embarazada, aun así la dura mirada del muchacho la hizo callarse de golpe.

-Tranquila, solo vamos a verificar que llegue sana y salva a su casa-. La chica asintió con timidez y les señaló el camino. No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio, y cuando lo hicieron.

-Mitzuki!, ¿pero que sucedió!?- preguntó bastante alarmado el hombre al ver a su embarazada esposa, pálida, sudando y en los brazos de aquel chico desconocido.

-Buenas tardes señor, no se preocupe, ella se encuentra relativamente bien- respondió enseguida Sakura para calmarlo

-Relativamente?- cuestionó el esposo de la tal Mitzuki

-si, ella está sufriendo algo muy común llamado pre contracciones, no significa que este aun en trabajo de parto, pero su cuerpo se está preparando para ello, en todo caso y ya que ella no quiso ir al hospital me gustaría hacerle un rápido checkeo-

-Amm, ¿que acaso usted es medico?-

-Hai, soy medica en Konoha, pero actualmente trabajo en el hospital aquí-

La cara del hombre pasó de preocupación a incertidumbre -Emm, no, creo que si ella está bien...-

-AAAAHHHH!-

El grito de la mujer hizo que el pánico de apoderara nuevamente de su esposo.-Mitzuki!... -

-Será mejor que deje que ella la revise- dijo Taiki con total tranquilidad, como si no llevara una mujer embarazada gritando en sus brazos.

-Este..mmm- se debatía el esposo de la chica al verla sufrir y temiendo por ella y su hijo no nacido -Yo... a decir verdad no tengo nada para darles-

La cara de duda en Sakura no se hizo esperar, y aunque un poco menos visible tampoco la de Taiki.

-¿Darnos?, no se a que se refiere- dijo la pelirrosa

-Claro que si, me refiero a que no tengo dinero para pagar la consulta, y después de los últimos controles que pagamos en el hospital ya no tenemos nada de valor en la casa, ni siquiera se que vamos a hacer el día del parto!- exclamó con desesperación el hombre.

-Amm, la verdad no entiendo a que se refiere señor, en todo caso déjeme pasar y revisar a la chica, le prometo que no voy a cobrarle nada-

La cara de sorpresa y desconfianza del hombre lo decían todo. -¿Lo dice enserio?

Sakura asintió de manera decidida sin dejar lugar a duda, definitivamente necesitaban entrar cuanto antes y poner en una mejor posición a la chica, antes de que se desmayará del dolor.

Luego de que finalmente los dejaran entrar y de que Sakura se asegurara que tanto la madre como el bebé estaban bien, el esposo de Mitzuki les ofreció una taza de té a los muchachos.

-Perdonen, es lo único que puedo ofrecerles en verdad-.

-No se preocupe- respondió con una cálida sonrisa la chica, se sentía bien ser finalmente útil. Aunque Taiki no se había ido del sitio permanecía en total silencio desde que habían entrado.

-No puedo creer que haya no solo venido hasta aquí sino que atendido a mi mujer por nada a cambio-

-Jemm, no diga eso, los médicos estamos para servir, ver sanos y salvos a nuestros pacientes es la única retribución que en verdad necesitamos-

-Ja, díganle eso al avaricioso de Kotu-

-¿Disculpe?-

-No, no dije nada-

Sakura miró con duda al muchacho, ella no era estúpida y claramente lo había escuchado. -Entonces, es por eso que su esposa no quería que la lleváramos al hospital-

El hombre no dijo nada por el momento, solo bebió más de su te con afán.

-Entiendo que muchas veces el dinero es escaso- dijo finalmente Taiki saliendo de su mudismo -pero hay casos que requieren atención como lo son un embarazo, es decir no es solo su esposa, sino que también su hijo los que pueden estar en riesgo si no reciben la atención necesaria-

-Y cree que no lo se!- respondió bastante sobresaltado el hombre -Para mi no hay nada más importante que ellos, o por que cree que trabajo días, noches enteras y que he vendido hasta lo poco que me dejo mi difunto padre-

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, asi que Sakura tratando de alivianarla - Emm, estoy segura que si en verdad es tan grave el problema del dinero podemos ayudarle en el hospital, es decir después de todo la salud es un servicio esencial y que no debería negarsele a nadie-.

-Ja... pero que jovencita tan ingenua- . Dijo con resentimiento y de manera grosera el hombre. - ¿de verdad trabajas allá?, porque no lo pareciera-

Sakura bajó levemente su cabeza, ni siquiera ella sentía que fuera así, apenas y le permitían hacer tareas triviales que no tomaban más que parte de la mañana, tal vez decir que trabajaba allí era demasiado.

Taiki aclaró su garganta llamando la atención del hombre -Tal vez cuando su mujer entre en labor de parto y Sakura no esté aquí para ayudar pueda pasarse por el hospital, allá de seguro podrá corroborarlo-

El hombre se avergonzó enseguida por sus palabras, sabía que había sido grosero con la chica. -Lo lamento, es solo que... no puedo creer que trabajes allí y no entiendas la situación...-

El hombre les comentó como el hospital solo atendía a quienes tenían el suficiente dinero para pagar por sus servicios, cosa que no debía ser extraña, es decir los hospitales también tenían que mantenerse, pero los precios que manejaban en ese lugar eran inauditos!, además al ser el único hospital del pueblo las personas se veían obligadas a acudir a este, era en verdad el peor de los monopolios. Sakura no podía creerlo en verdad, es decir si notaba que habían menos pacientes de lo que sería usual, pero no podía creer que esa fuera la razón, además ¿por qué cobraban precios tan altos? si por lo que sabia el daimyō ayudaba a solventar parte de los gastos, era en verdad algo muy extraño, tendría que hablarlo con Kotu-san, aunque ya se imaginaba lo que le respondería, algo como "ese es un tema que no es de incumbencia para jovencitas" o "es un tema interno que solo me incumbe a mi como cabeza del hospital"... en verdad empezaba a odiar a ese hombre.

Tan pronto acabaron su te, Sakura y Taiki se retiraron, caminaban silenciosamente por las calles del pueblo cuando... -En verdad te agradezco todo lo que hiciste hoy- dijo Sakura sin disminuir el paso o si quiera desviar la mirada del camino.

-Aa. Lo hice por la madre y su hijo-

-Entiendo, en todo caso, te lo agradezco-

Caminaron otro buen rato en silencio, Sakura se dirigía casi que automáticamente a su casa, pero no estaba segura a donde se dirigía Taiki, en todo caso disfrutaría de su compañía mientras pudiera.

-Sabes, he estado yendo a entrenar al sitio en que nos conocimos por primera vez-

-...-

-Me preguntaba si... ¿no habías vuelto allí por eso?-.

-...-

-Por que si es así yo puedo...-

-Hmp. He estado ocupado-

-Aaaa... ocupado... ya veo...- dijo Sakura queriendo preguntar más pero sabiendo que el chico de seguro no diría nada. La pelirrosa sintió que había vivido una situación muy parecida a esa en el pasado, y nuevamente no sabia como manejarla, presionar a las personas a hablar simplemente no hacia parte de ella, por suerte Taiki siguió hablando.

-La forma en que manejaste la situación hoy...-Sakura bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría, que no había podido manejar un simple paciente, o tal vez que como era posible que no hubiera podido decir nada sobre la situación en el hospital si se supone que trabajaba allí, aun así nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que el chico diría lo que dijo. -Fue bastante impresionante, en verdad eres una medica muy hábil-

-Amm, este... yo... gracias- dijo con pena la chica y sonrrojandose levemente

-Hmp... no tardaste mucho en dar el diagnostico y aunque no tuvieras muchas cosas a la mano hiciste todo lo que pudiste hasta estar segura que la madre y el hijo estaban bien-

-emm si, pues... es lo mínimo que puedo hacer como medica-

Taiki se detuvo en el momento y miró a la chica haciéndola detenerse también -Más que como medica, como persona; escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre sobre el hospital y los médicos de acá, ellos pudieron haber estado en la misma situación que tu hoy, la verdadera diferencia la hizo quien eres tu como persona, una persona que está dispuesta a ayudar-

Sakura pareció considerarlo por un momento, tal vez Taiki tenía razón, es decir ella antes que ser la doctora Haruno era Sakura, la misma Sakura que decidió que quería ser medico para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban, aun así...

-Es extraño, siempre pensé que ser medico y querer ayudar a los demás iban necesariamente de la mano-

Taiki negó levemente - La profesión que las personas eligen no siempre va de la mano con su finalidad, he visto bastantes casos- luego de esto el chico retomó el paso y enseguida también Sakura. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sakura se detuvo totalmente de nuevo.

-Fue un gusto volver a verte Taiki-san, y de nuevo muchas gracias por lo de hoy-

Taiki se detuvo unos pasos más adelante solo observándola.

-Emm aquí es donde me estoy quedando- aclaró la chica señalando la casa junto a ella, a lo cual Taiki solo asintió antes de proseguir con su camino. Tan pronto como Sakura entró a la casa Taiki dejo de caminar por la calle y dio fácilmente un salto hasta el techo de otra de las construcciones, miró por leves segundos la casa a la que había entrado Sakura y se marchó a gran velocidad hasta que llegó a una pequeña pensión al otro lado del pueblo.

-Buenas noches Taiki- dijo una anciana cuando lo vio entrar. El chico no dijo nada y siguió derecho hasta su habitación, donde se detuvo por un momento frunciendo el ceño y abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-Ya te estabas tardando, por un momento pensé que habías muerto...- dijo una áspera voz que venía de adentro de la habitación. Los ojos de Taiki parecieron brillar por un leve momento con brillo carmesí como la sangre. -...luego lo reconsideré mejor y me di cuenta que es casi imposible matar un Uchiha... más uno como tú Itachi-.

El rostro de Taiki se ensombreció aun más y con una fría voz reconoció y saludó al llegado. -Kisame-.

El enorme hombre azul rió con por lo bajo -Vaya, por un momento hasta me deje convencer por tu imagen de niñito bueno-.

-Hn-

-¿Que piensas permanecer transformado durante todo el tiempo que estés aquí?-.

-Aa-

-Como sea, Pain quiere que nos empecemos a movilizar dentro de poco, así que consigue de una buena vez la información necesaria, te veré en el escondite oeste-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Kisame desapareció.


	7. Ayuda

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se dirigió al hospital con un objetivo en mente: Hablar con Kotu-san, el director del hospital. Tenia tantas dudas que resolver y de seguro el hombre sería el único con las respuestas, para su desgracia y tal como lo había predico el día anterior.

-Esos son temas internos del hospital, y más aún temas demasiado complejos y en que nada competen a una jovencita como usted-

No importó cuanto insistió Sakura, el hombre simplemente no le dio ni la más mínima razón del por que el hospital funcionaba de la manera que lo hacía; no queriendo darse por vencida Sakura intentó hablar con sus demás colegas en el sitio, con las enfermeras, ¡hasta los guardias de seguridad! pero nadie parecía estar dispuesto a hablar.

El animo de la pelirrosa estaba por los suelos, habían pasado 5 días desde que había ayudado a la mujer en estado de embarazo y eso era lo más que había hecho en sus casi tres semanas allí, sin mencionar que no estaba avanzando en su misión, cada día se sentía menos útil. Sakura caminaba de vuelta a casa luego de entrenar un poco como ya era costumbre cuando al girar en una esquina sus sentidos ninjas se activaron, algo sucedía. La chica miró a un lado, y luego al otro, no había nada inusual, nadie alrededor, o eso parecía hasta que…

-¿ _Qué es eso?, sonó como un sollozo-_

Los instintos de la chica la guiaron hasta lo hondo de un callejón que recién había pasado, allí entre papeles y basura diviso un pequeño niño de no más de 8 años, la imagen era realmente preocupante, no solo porque ¿Qué haría un niño allí?, sino porque se encontraba notoriamente en un muy mal estado.

La ojijade se acercó con cuidado al pequeño, parecía estar temblando y bastante adolorido, moviendo lentamente los papeles que lo cubrían pudo ver que tenia no solo grandes cortadas sino que varios golpes.

-Déjeme no se acerque! - exclamó el niño cuando finalmente notó la presencia de Sakura

-Tranquilo no voy a hacerte daño, solo te quiero ayudar, necesitas atención inmediata-. En cuanto las palabras dejaron los labios de Sakura, la chica recordó no solo lo que había sucedido con la mujer embarazada hace unos días, sino la falta de colaboración latente en hospital, por lo cual rápidamente completo. -Así que déjame ayudarte un poco en lo que pueda-.

El niño miró a Sakura con notorio temor, sabía que no debía confiar en extraños, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Con bastante cuidado y eficiencia Sakura curó al niño, quien parecía maravillado por las habilidades de la chica.

-Wow!, ¡es como magia! - dijo el niño viendo el brillo verde en las manos de la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió con calidez, la inocencia de los niños era ciertamente mucho más mágico que sus habilidades como ninja y médica. -Bien, creo que con eso estarás más que bien-

-¡Muchas gracias señorita!-

El niño se levantó con cuidado del suelo y examinó sus extremidades. -Me siento como nuevo jeje, uhh pero parece que ya es muy tarde, ¡tengo que volver a casa! -

Sakura vio que el niño estaba a punto de emprender su camino, pero viendo que en algo tenía razón dijo poniéndose de pie también. -Ya está muy oscuro, déjame acompañarte y asegurarme de que llegues bien-

-No tiene por qué hacerlo, ¡yo se cuidarme solo! - dijo con orgullo el chico, a lo cual Sakura respondió con una cara de escepticismo, ¿Qué no lo había encontrado medio muerto en un callejón hace unas horas?, vaya forma de saber cuidarse.

-Ni hablarlo, ¡me encargare de que llegues en una pieza! Y si en verdad tienes tanto afán entonces apresúrate-

Sakura acompañó al pequeño niño mientras hablaban, el niño era un tanque llenó de energía, era casi tan parlanchín como Naruto, el recuerdo de su amigo la hizo sonreír más, estaba tan embotellada en sus pensamientos que apenas y notó cuando por fin paparon.

-Emm, está es mi casa-

La construcción era bastante pequeña y humilde. Sakura asintió y se quedó esperando a que el niño entrará para poder marcharse, sin embargo…

-Em señorita ninja, ¿podría pedirle un pequeño favor? -

-¿Un pequeño favor?, claro ¿Cuál?-

-Podría usar su magia y ayudar a mi papá-

Si con magia se refería a ciencia y sus habilidades de medica… -Por supuesto, pero dime, que sucede con tu padre? -

Tan pronto como Sakura escucho el relato del niño supo en seguida que su padre estaba enfermo, y no solo enfermo sino al parecer realmente enfermo por lo cual la chica entro a la vivienda para poder revisarlo. Cabe aclarar que la reacción del hombre no fue muy diferente en un principio a la de la mujer embarazada y su esposo sin embargo al no tener tantas fuerzas para oponerse el padre del niño termino dándose por vencido y dejándose examinar.

La chica hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para bajar la alta fiebre del hombre y ayudarlo a recomponerse un poco, pero definitivamente lo que tenia no era un resfriado común y mucho menos algo que desaparecería por si solo, cuando el hombre estuvo un poco más lúcido.

-en verdad le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo-

-No se preocupe señor, por ahora solo enfóquese en mejorar-

El hombre sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras Sakura cambiaba el paño de agua fría de su cabeza.

-Y dígame, ¿cómo fue que el suertudo de mi hijo dio con usted? -

Sakura miró al pequeño que al escuchar la pregunta de su padre pareció quedar congelado, ¿debía contarle como fue que conoció y encontró al niño?, definitivamente no era algo que ningún padre quisiera escuchar, la chica no alcanzo ni a abrir la boca cuando el pequeño se le adelantó.

-Yo… en verdad lo siento Otousan, yo… yo… te juro que no fue mi intención, yo solo quería ayudar- rompió el niño en llanto dejando sorprendidos tanto al hombre como a Sakura. El niño les contó como había resultado herido después de haber sido descubierto robando unas cosas de una tienda, al parecer si bien no lo pudieron atrapar no había salido del todo bien librado en el escape, razón por la que tenia tantos golpes y heridas.

-Ayyy este niño- dijo con cansancio y algo de tristeza el enfermo -Se que las cosas no están del todo bien ahora, pero creó que te enseñado mejor que eso, si necesitabas algo habérmelo dicho, yo lo hubiera comprado para ti hijo-

El niño apenas y dejaba de sollozar, podía verse la desbordante vergüenza y tristeza en sus ojos- Pero Otousan, tu, tú estás muy enfermo-

-Esa no es razón para que andes robando, ya te lo dije tus necesidades son las mías y yo veré en el estado que este como suplirlas; dime, ¿Qué es lo que tanto querías? -

El niño bajo la cabeza y en un leve susurro contesto -Yo solo quería conseguir algo de dinero para que Otousan pudiera ir al hospital y mejorar-

La confesión del menor llego tanto al corazón de su padre como al de Sakura. El hombre dio un largo suspiro y mirando nuevamente a Sakura dijo -Disculpara usted señorita, estoy seguro que esto es tan sorpresivo para usted como para mí-

-Está bien, después de todo su hijo actuó en nombre de una humilde causa-

-Pero no por eso lo hace menos erróneo, mañana a primera hora iremos a esa tienda para que se disculpe, ¿entendido? –

-Si, Otousan-

-Ahora ve y prepara algo de te para nuestra visita, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-.

El niño hizo una leve reverencia y abandono el sitio.

-En verdad esto es todo un problema- dijo el hombre más para si mismo, aunque Sakura claramente lo había oído.

-Ya lo creo; no quiero parecer metida señor, pero esos síntomas que me describió, hace cuanto los tiene? -

Según el relato del hombre y los síntomas que presentaba Sakura pudo concluir que él había sido uno de los infectados por el virus que ella había ido a estudiar. El hombre le contó a Sakura como todo había comenzado hace un poco más de 6 meses cuando luego de un par de semanas enfermo acudió al hospital, donde para su sorpresa varias personas parecían presentar los mismo síntomas razón por la cual fueron tratados como victimas de una epidemia. El rápidamente a modo de respuesta había desarrollado desarrollo una vacuna que para alivio de todos resulto exitosa, o al menos en principio; ya que al menos un mes después de habérsela aplicado los síntomas de la extraña epidemia volvían a atacar a los infectados.

-…He tenido que aplicarme la inyección una vez al mes desde entonces- dijo con cansancio el hombre- sin embargo, está vez no tengo dinero para pagarla-.

-Pero… estoy segura que si habla con Kotu-san, el director del hospital, tal vez puedan llegar a algún tipo de arreglo-

Una risa sin humor escapó de los secos labios del hombre. -Ni te molestes jovencita, creeme que ni en mi lecho de muerte esa será una opción; he visto la clase de tratos que hacen los demás que como yo necesitan esa vacuna y no vale la pena-.

-Pero, es su vida…-

-Una vida que seguirá en manos de ese hospital hasta el fin, si consigo el dinero para la siguiente dosis significa que tendré que seguir haciéndolo por quien sabe cuanto más tiempo; y si por otro lado no lo consigo y termino en un trato con Kotu estaré en deuda con el también hasta el final de los tiempos, y más allá; puede que no tenga mucho pero todo lo que tengo y por lo que he trabajado prefiero dejárselo a mi pequeño hijo que entregárselo a ese avaricioso hombre-.

Sakura escuchaba con tristeza e incredulidad, como es hasta ahora no había escuchado nada de la supuesta cura, además otra vez el tema de los costos de los tratamientos en el hospital, claramente era algo que estaba afectando a toda la población.

-Sabe tal vez en algún momento deje de necesitar la vacuna-

-Tal vez, pero la verdad por como han sido estos meses, dudo que llegue a ver ese día- dijo con resignación.

La pelirrosa atendió ese día lo mejor que pudo al hombre, adicionalmente le pidió permiso de tomar algunas muestras, sentía que si alguien podía ayudarlo sería ella, después de todo no era solo la misión que le había dictado Tsunade, sino la que le dictaba su corazón; la chica se despidió del hombre y su hijo y con toda su determinación les prometió que los ayudaría fuera como fuera.

Cuando Sakura volvió al hospital se dirigió enseguida a hablar con el director.

-Kotu-san han pasado tres semanas desde que llegue aquí, y hasta ahora no he podido investigar nada sobre la epidemia que me encomendaron- dijo la ojijade yendo directo al punto.

-Ya le dije que ese es un tema cerrado- respondió con simpleza el hombre sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a la joven.

-¿Como puede ser un tema cerrado cuando hay personas aun sufriendo por eso?-

El director levantó lentamente su cabeza para mirar a la chica, ¿Cómo que gente sufriendo por eso?, era imposible que ella supiera que aun había enfermos, es decir el específicamente se había encargado de que Sakura no tuviera contacto con ellos cuando aparecían en el hospital.

-Podría explicarse un poco mejor jovencita- dijo ofreciéndole al fin la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Se que desarrollaron una cura pero que está no ha sido del toda efectiva, que las personas infectadas recaen cada tanto-.

-Amm, eso, son solo secuelas del virus, pero ya pasaran-

Sakura observó por un largo rato al hombre, como podía ser un medico tan indolente ante la situación, aunque luego de escuchar los comentarios de los aldeanos no era muy difícil de imaginar.

-Eso a usted no le consta-

-¿Y acaso a usted si?- dijo casi que ofendido el medico

-No realmente, por eso me gustaría que me dejara realizar un estudio sobre la cura-

-¿Un estudio sobre la cura?, no cree que está pidiendo algo que está fuera del alcance de sus manos, de sus funciones y seguramente de sus capacidades- dijo con tonó despectivo viendo con arrogancia a la kunoichi, quien después de una leve pausa en la cual trato de reunir todo su valor respondió.

-No, estoy segura que no se sale de mis manos, de las funciones de mi misión y mucho menos de mi capacidad-

-Jaaa, bueno pero ese es solo su punto de vista. Mire jovencita, no solo este es MI hospital, sino que yo mismo fui quien desarrollo la cura, y no solo por que venga con recomendaciones del Daimyo de Tsunade y quien sabe de quien más voy a poner todo en sus manos. No olvide que usted aquí no es más que una forastera-

-Una forastera que vino a ayudar-

-Pero que a fin de cuentas no lo ha hecho y por una sencilla razón, por si no lo ha notado aquí no necesitamos su ayuda-

Sakura guardo silencio, la ira que sentía en ese momento estaba apunto de hacerla explotar y lo que menos necesitaba era entrar en una discusión con su jefe temporal y arruinar la misión, después de todo ella en verdad quería ayudar a los enfermos y al pueblo. Sin embargo, ese mismo pensamiento fue la que la hizo recobrar la compostura, ella tenía una misión oficial y personal, ayudar, definitivamente no iba a suceder si seguía las ordenes de ese arrogante y estúpido sujeto. Así que poniendo la mejor cara posible… -Esta bien Kotu-san lamento las molestias, es decir usted como jefe y cabeza del hospital debe saber mejor lo que hace que nadie-. El hombre la miró con duda, el cambio en su actitud era realmente radical. – me apegaré a mis funciones y seguiré sus instrucciones mientras este en el hospital-. _Pero fuera y por mi parte tomaré cartas en el asunto por mis propias manos-._

- _Parece que finalmente se dio cuenta de cual es su lugar, esperemos que en un par de semanas más se convenza de que no tiene nada que hacer aquí y se marche-._ Pensó para si mismo el hombre antes de responder _-_ Me parece bien jovencita-.

Las dos siguientes semanas fueron particularmente pesadas para Sakura, cuando pensó en tomar el asunto en sus manos nunca se imaginó que fuera tanto; en las mañanas trabajaba las pocas horas que debía en el hospital, después de todo era lo que la misión encargada por el Daimyo formalmente requería; y por las tardes atendía por fuera, más que todo en sus casas a aquellas personas en el pueblo que se habían visto negadas del servicio de salud por su falta de recursos, cabe decir que entre más personas atendía, más se corría la voz por el pueblo de las labores de la medic-nin y más peticiones de ayuda recibía, si, definitivamente la chica no pasaba para nada de manera desapercibida.

- _No ha vuelto por aquí a entrenar-_ Pensaba Itachi, aun transformado en Taiki desde lo alto de un árbol mirando el que era su campo de entrenamiento. - _Debe estar bastante ocupada atendiendo a toda esa gente como se rumorea en el pueblo-._ Una pequeña sonrisa se coló entre los labios del chico, era bueno ver que aun existían personas dispuestas a ayudar, a servir en verdad, una clara expresión de la voluntad de fuego.

Lastimosamente, atención positiva no era todo lo que la medic-nin recibía. En una elegante oficina del pequeño pueblo.

-¡¿Qué?! A este paso una niña va a acabar con nuestro negocio!- dijo con molestia un hombre sosteniendo unos informes con fuerza en sus manos.

-No diga eso señor alcalde- trató de calmarlo su acompañante.

-¿¡Y que más quieres que diga Kotu!?, no más mira las cifras!- respondió el alcalde arrojando las hojas con fuerza. -Las dos últimas semanas han sido las de menores ingresos en el hospital y todos sabemos que no es coincidencia, y es que claro para que acudir al hospital si ahora todo el mundo puede ser atendido por la fantástica medic-nin de Konoha!- dijo con notoria molestia y sarcasmo.

-Es solo una fase, de seguro no tardará en pasar- dijo con tranquilidad el director del hospital. -Después de todo ella solo está en una misión, no es como si pensará quedarse aquí por siempre-.

-¿Y mientras pasa qué?, ¿nos iremos a perdidas?-

-No necesariamente, es decir, el hospital puede sobrevivir y mucho más con el dinero que le aporta el daimyo-

-Tal vez el hospital si, ¿pero que hay de nosotros?, si el dinero del daimyo va para el hospital sabes en realidad de cuanto será tu sueldo?- El alcalde miró con escepticismo a su socio. – además está "fase" como tu llamas es simplemente el inicio; ¿que sucederá si se corre la voz de que nadie va al hospital por que una medic-nin, nada más ni nada menos que la aprendiz de Tsunade está curando a todos?, ¿no crees que más de uno querrá que ella sea quien dirija el hospital?, no nos conviene ni a ti ni a mi que eso suceda, no solo por el dinero, sino por todo lo que estando a cargo podría destapar-.

Kotu pareció finalmente contrariado, tal vez el asunto de la jovencita se le estaba saliendo de las manos. -¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos?, esa chica no se va a marchar ni a desaparecer por que si nada más-

-Lo sé, pero creo tener la solución que necesitamos- dijo el alcalde con malicia y sembrando la duda en el medico.

-Espero que sea una solución definitiva y rápida-

-Pues a menos que conozcas algo más definitivo que la muerte…-

El medico sonrió levemente con suspicacia. -Bien, pero encárgate de que sea muy bien hecho el trabajo, es decir ella no solo es una kunoichi sino una médico capaz de curarse dada la oportunidad-.

-Conozco las personas exactas para eso-.

Rápidamente cayó la noche, las personas empezaban a volver a sus casas luego de largas horas de trabajo, bueno al menos la mayoría, ya que unos cuantos preferían continuar su día en una manera más divertida y que mejor que yendo por un trago al bar.

Itachi no era uno estos, su idea de diversión no podía estar más alejada de ese sitio, pero aun así allí se encontraba, aunque no como Itachi sino aún como Taiki, nada más y nada menos que cumpliendo con su misión, y si se trataba de recolectar información no había mejor sitio que ese tipo de lugar.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en lo más oscuro de la barra bebiendo con tranquilidad una cerveza, había escuchado una que otra cosa interesante en su estadía en el lugar, pero aunque no tuviera que ver con su misión una conversación en específico llamó su atención.

-¿Y cómo se supone que reconoceremos a la chica?- dijo el primer sujeto

-No debe ser muy difícil, es decir ojos verdes y pelo rosado, claramente no hay muchas personas con esas características- respondió el segundo tomando un trago de cerveza.

-Por lo que he escuchado es una chica linda- dijo el tercero y con una maliciosa mirada -tal vez podamos jugar un poco con ella antes de borrarla del mapa.

-¡Basta!- exclamó el primero con seriedad -no podemos tomar este trabajo a la ligera, ustedes también leyeron el informe, no solo es una medico más, es una ninja de Konoha, tenemos que tener cuidado-.

-Si, si como sea- dijo el tercero con relajada actitud. -No es como si fuera la primera ni la última kunoichi de Konoha con la que acabamos-.

-Como sea- dijo el segundo tomando de un sorbo lo que quedaba de su bebida -lo mejor será ponernos en marcha, quiero terminar con esto rápido e ir a dormir-

-Pues si quieres ve a dormir, yo definitivamente no dejaré que se me escape la diversión- respondió el tercer sujeto con una sonrisa enfermiza en el rostro acabando su bebida y levantándose.

El primero simplemente murmuro algo como idiotas y dejando su bebida salió tras sus compañeros.

Itachi observó por un momento como se iban los sujetos y dando un largo y cansado suspiro regreso a su bebida.

Varias calles más allá del bar la joven medic-nin caminaba lentamente de vuelta a su hogar temporal, había atendido bastantes personas ese día, por lo cual su energía y chakra estaban por subsuelo. _-Y lo que me falta-_ pensó con cansancio Sakura dejando salir un largo respiro; si bien en las mañanas trabajaba en el hospital, en las tardes visitaba a sus pacientes, por la noche trabajaba en una cura para la extraña epidemia ya que Kotu definitivamente no compartiría su cura y más aun a Sakura ya no le importaba, porque quería encontrar una que en definitivamente funcionara, ya que por desgracia aun no había podido ayudar a los pacientes afectado por la epidemia, quienes seguían viéndose forzados a ir al hospital y pagar como podían por la vacuna.

La pelirrosa iba tan ensimismada en su cansancio y sus pensamientos que apenas y notó que algo extraño sucedía cuando las luces de la calle empezaron a fallar. _-Parece una baja de electricidad-._ pensó mirando la calle frente a ella. - _Un momento, ¿me abre equivocado de calle, por que esta tan vacío si no es tan tarde aún?, esto no me gusta nada-._

Sakura sintió un leve escalofrió recorrer su espalda, estaba segura que eran sus sentidos ninja ya que no era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, y bien estuvo en hacerles caso ya que de no haberse girado a tiempo no hubiera podido esquivar la espada que intentó enterrarse en su espalda.

 _-Estuvo cerca, demasiado cerca-_ pensó con temor la chica dando un salto hacía atrás para poner distancia entre ella y el atacante; sin embargo, no era momento de relajarse, más cuando nuevamente sintió alguien tras de ella, sin embargo, esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo.

¡BANG!

El segundo ataque había sido una fuerte patada que enseguida mando volando a Sakura hacia un callejón. La chica trato de levantarse lo más rápido que pudo solo para verse rodeada por dos enormes hombres.

- _¿Pero qué?-._ Pensó la ojijade recomponiéndose y preguntando _\- ¿_ Quiénes son ustedes y que demonios quieren? -.

-¿Tu eres Haruno Sakura, la medic-nin de Konoha?- preguntó uno de los sujetos

-Depende de quien quiera saberlo- respondió en seguida la chica

El sujeto pareció pensarlo por un momento -Estoy seguro que eres tú, es decir tus ojos, tu cabello, la bandana en tu cabeza, y el hecho que hayas podido esquivar el ataque de mi espada-

-Pues mi ataque no lo esquivo muy bien-. se burló el segundo sujeto ganándose una mirada llena de odio por parte de Sakura. -Para mí que más que una ninja es solo niña débil -.

Los puños de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza a sus costados, ya les enseñaría a esos hombres quien era Haruno Sakura.

-No se quienes sean ustedes, ni que quieran, pero les puedo decir que se metieron con la persona equivocada, AAAA!-. Sakura enfocó chakra en sus puños y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó hacia donde estaban los dos sujetos destruyendo el piso cuando su puño intercepto la superficie, había sido en verdad un duro golpe, aun así…

-¿ _Pero qué demonios?, ¿dónde están?-_

Ninguno de los sujetos había sido atrapado por el golpe se Sakura ni por su impacto. Segundos después y nuevamente de la nada la chica sintió alguien a sus espaldas, estaba por saltar para alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó uno de los atacantes. Sakura intentó pararse enseguida y alejarse, pero el sitio donde su puño había interceptado el suelo parecía no querer dejarla ir.

-¿¡Pero qué!?- Algo sostenía su brazo contra el piso, pero por la oscuridad del sitio era difícil ver que era. Sakura intentó como pudo zafarse, incluso llevando chakra a sus piernas para ejercer más fuerza, pero nada parecía funcionar, además que todo. - _No puede ser, me estoy quedando sin chakra-._

La situación no pintaba para nada bien, más sabiendo que había alguien tras de ella preparando otro ataque. La chica hizo lo único sin separarse del suelo o siquiera voltear a mirar, pateó con fuerza hacía atrás esperando golpear y alejar sujeto, sin embargo, su pierna no solo no pareció impactar con nada sino que luego de estirarla ya no la pudo bajar.

-¿Qué demonios un jutsu paralizante?!- exclamó con frustración Sakura tratando de mover si pierna y su mano.

-JAJAJAJA, Por que no miras más de cerca- dijo uno de los hombres caminando con tranquilidad de frente a ella.

La visibilidad en el callejón no era la mejor, más considerando que desde antes que empezará el ataque las luces de la calle habían empezado a fallar. Sakura forzó lo que más pudo su vista sin tener mayor éxito, lo que es que entre más tiraba de su pierna mayor presión sentía en su tobillo, como si la fuerza que la mantuviera en esa pose radicara allí, así que dando un fuerte jalón con el poco chakra que le quedaba…

-ughh!- ahogó un grito Sakura, no había sido buena idea en lo más mínimo, sentía como el tirón más que ayudarla a liberarla le había hecho daño, casi como si la hubiera cortado, cosa que pudo corroborar cuando sintió la cálida sangre escurrir por su pierna.

-No es ningún tipo de Jutsu, no en realidad, pero no por eso es menos interesante- dijo el sujeto que había caminado hacia ella empezando a rodearla lentamente. Sakura trataba de mantenerlo en su rango de vista, pero con una mano y una pierna inmovilizadas no era algo fácil de hacer. -Dime, Sakura, ¿te gustan las guitarras? -

Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en silencio.

-¿Qué hay de las arpas?-

-…-

-¿Algún tipo de instrumento de cuerdas?-

-…-

-Bueno, es una lástima si no, aunque después de esto dudo que te gusten mucho más, ya que vas a conocer mi técnica especial, la cual vino a mi mente gracias a estos-.

Sakura no entendía de lo que hablaba el sujeto, en realidad no le importaba tampoco, lo único que pensaba en su mente era como salir de esa situación, estando no solo atrapada de esa manera sino que además sin chakra, por donde lo viera no tenía salida, o no una aparente.

El sujeto se detuvo a un lado de Sakura y con suavidad acercándose a ella le dijo -Solo escucha-

Lo único que supo la pelirrosa fue que luego de que el dijera eso hubo un leve sonido como de guitarra, una vibración y luego nuevamente un cortante dolor en su pierna; segundos después…

-Por tu cara veo que ya lo entendiste- dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica el hombre. Sakura sintió como empezaba a ejercerse presión en diferentes partes de su cuerpo; alrededor de sus brazos, su pierna que estaba recogida, varios puntos más en su pierna ya estirada, su cadera, su torso y por último su garganta-.

Si la chica entendía bien, y si que lo hacía, estaba siendo sostenida por cuerdas y no cualquier cuerda, una bastante filuda; lo único que hacía falta era que algo o alguien ejerciera un poco de presión y…

-ugmmm!- Sakura ahogó otro grito cuando el hombre paso su mano levemente por varias de las cuerdas haciéndolas tensarse y enterrarse más en la piel de Sakura.

-Un bello sonido en realidad si escuchas con la suficiente atención- se burló el hombre.

Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad, no solo por el dolor sino por la cuerda que apretaba su cuello, cualquier movimiento en falto y terminaría decapitada hasta por accidente; así que con cuidado y dificultad la chica habló por lo bajo -¿Qué quieren se mí?-

El hombre sonrió con malicia ante la pregunta y posándose frente a Sakura se agachó, tomó lentamente el cabello de la chica que se encontraba recogido en una cola alta y haciéndola levantar lentamente su cara hacia él respondió. -Tu cabeza-.

El movimiento aunque leve fue lo suficiente para tensar la cuerda en el cuello de Sakura y hacer que su piel empezará a sangrar en ese punto. La chica cerró los ojos, sentía las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse y si ese sádico planeaba matarla allí mismo no le daría el place al menos de verla llorar.

-Bien, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo el hombre parándose nuevamente.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste divertirme un poco con ella- dijo su compañero con decepción llegando junto a él.

-Es cierto, me hubiera podido ir simplemente a dormir- dijo el tercero de los hombres saliendo de las sombras.

-Jeee, lo siento chicos, pero no es mi culpa que los ninjas de Konoha no sean lo que eran antes-.

-Como sea, solo dale el golpe de gracia-

-Con gusto- dijo el hombre casi que saboreando el momento con emoción.

Sakura apretó sus ojos esperando el momento final, aun así, después de un largo momento este no llegó, y no solo eso, de golpe sintió como sus cuerpo y extremidades eran liberadas haciendo que enseguida la gravedad la llevara totalmente contra el piso.

Sakura abrió con dificultad sus ojos, apenas pudo ver como alguien se acercaba lentamente a ella. La pelirrosa quiso alejarse, bueno, aunque fuera moverse, pero su cuerpo no parecía responder.

-No pareces estar en condiciones de si quiera levantarte-

Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente, aunque con algo de alivio al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Taiki?-

Sin embargo, la única respuesta para la chica fue sentir como unas cálidas manos terminaban de quitar lo que quedaba de las cuerdas de su cuerpo y luego la levantaban; luego de eso todo se desvaneció, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

Taiki levantó a la chica con cuidado, no parecía tener heridas graves, aun así, se le veía totalmente agotada, lo mejor sería dejarla descansar.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertó cuando sintió el sol en su cara.

- _¿Qué horas son?¿ ya es hora de ir al hospital?-_ Pensó la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama. La pelirrosa dio un largo suspiro, estiro sus brazos sintiéndose un tanto adolorida pero un tanto renovada, miró alrededor y….

-AAAAAAAAAA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?-

Lo primero que había visto la chica cuando su vista recobro claridad y enfoque habían sido dos ojos negros observándola con duda.

-Hmp… que escandalosa- dijo Taiki levantándose del sillón en que estaba. -Y respondiendo la pregunta, estoy aquí por que está es mi habitación-.

Sakura miró alrededor con desconcierto, ¿como demonios había llegado allí?, rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como un frío baldado de agua.

-Ayer… yo… tu… ¿cómo? - Fue lo único que fue capaz de formular la chica mientras su ánimo disminuía y bajaba la mirada a sus manos.

-Fuiste emboscada por tres sujetos- dijo Taiki parándose frente a la cama en que se encontraba la chica, su cama.

-Lo…sé… pero ¿por qué? - dijo con tristeza Sakura

Taiki movió cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y la miro con una extraña pero tranquila seriedad -No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras-

Los pensamientos de Sakura eran todo un revoltijo, no solo no sabia por que había sido atacada, sino que tampoco terminaba de creer que por poco y hubiera podido morir el día de anterior; había sido descuidada al haber agotado su reserva de chakra, aunque en cierta parte no se arrepentía, es decir la había usado ayudando a la gente que la necesitaba, pero como médico y más aún como ninja ella debió saber mejor.

-Sakura-

La chica volvió en si, no había notada que Taiki la llamaba hace un buen rato.

-Lo siento… es solo que…¿decías algo?-

Taiki soltó un cansado suspiró -Te decía que los sujetos de ayer no parecían saber quien los había contratado para ese trabajo, solo que quien fuera te quería definitivamente muerta-.

Sakura asintió con lentitud, no era la primera vez que atentaban contra su vida, eso era solo parte de ser una shinobi, pero era la primera vez que atentaban específicamente contra ella; no por ser ninja sino por ser Sakura Haruno.

-¿Sabes de alguien que tenga un motivo para esto? -

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Umm, no tienes algún enemigo o cuentas pendientes? -

-No que recuerde o sepa-

Taiki pareció pensativo por un momento. Quien fuera que quisiera muerta a Sakura era de esa región ya que sabia que esos tres matones solo trabajaban allí, de seguro ni los conocerían en otros lugares; si hubiera sido alguien de otro sitio o hasta de Konoha hubieran mandado de seguro a otras personas.

-Taiki- llamó Sakura ahora haciéndolo a el retomar la atención.

-Hn-

-Gracias- dijo con vergüenza la chica -Yo, no estaría aquí… es decir no estaría viva de no ser por ti-

-Hn-

Sakura no podía evitar que un sentimiento de incertidumbre e impotencia la inundaran, no era la primera vez su vida terminaba dependiendo de alguien, le molestaba saber que al parecer no importaba cuanto entrenara o cuanto se esforzara eso no cambiaba. Los chicos permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que…

\- Será mejor que me marche, antes de convertirme en una molestia- dijo con una triste sonrisa la kunoichi saliendo de la cama.

Taiki la miró con algo de duda. -Ni siquiera son las 6 de la mañana, será mejor que descanses un poco más-.

La mirada de la chica aunque agradecida era triste. -No, yo… me encuentro bien; además tengo bastantes cosas que hacer-.

-Hn…si sobrevivir es una de ellas deberías descansar; ni siquiera has comido así que de seguro tu chakra no de ha recuperado -

-Yo… - La chica no encontraba como rebatir lo que decía el muchacho ya que por desgracia era totalmente cierto, sus reservas aunque mejor aun no estaban del todo en niveles óptimos; pero no queriendo importunar más. -No necesito chakra para caminar de vuelta a casa-.

-Pero si si vuelves a encontrarte con ese tipo de sujetos; si la persona que contrato a los de anoche en verdad te quiere muerta de seguro buscará alguien más que termine el trabajo-.

Sakura pasó pesadamente, no había pensado en eso, pero Taiki tenia razón, ella sabia mejor que nadie al ser una ninja como funcionaba el asesinar un blanco, definitivamente y por la razón que fuera ella lo era.

-Yo, estaré bien; puedo… cuidarme sola-

Taiki la miró con escepticismo haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-Lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir- estableció Sakura tratando de fingir algo de seguridad.

-¿Quieres decir que no volverán a atacarte?, ¿Qué no volverás a estar en estado de indefensión de seguro después de haber usado todo tu chakra curando gente o que la siguiente vez no saldrás con vida?-

La chica quedo pasmada por un momento -¿Comoo…como es que?-

Taiki sonrió con autosuficiencia -¿Cómo se que estabas sin chakra por estar curando gente?, por favor Sakura este es un pueblo, la gente habla y no es difícil sumar 2+2; es más estoy seguro que eso lo sabían también quienes te atacaron, si no ¿por qué esperaron hasta esas horas para hacerlo?-. La chica ya no encontraba como sentirse más estúpida, al parecer era más descuidada de lo que pensaba.

Taiki volvió a su típica seriedad-. En todo caso, tienes razón lo que pasó anoche no se va a volver a repetir, estuviste muy cerca de morir-. Dijo el chico a modo de reproche.

-Lo sé, fui una descuidada-

-Aa, ciertamente; por eso y porque dudo que dejen de atacarte o que no vuelvas a estar en un estado similar por el uso excesivo de chakra-. Sakura lo miró con duda, a donde iba con eso? - no tengo más opción que ayudarte, al menos mientras esas circunstancias cambian -

La duda no cabía en la cara de la chica, sentía que le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma - ¿Ayudarme?¿cómo?-

-Hmp… de la misma forma que ayer-

 _-Se refiere a … ¿protegerme?, pero…- ¿_ Por qué?,¿qué ganarías con ello? -

-Lo mismo que tú agotando tu chakra curando desconocidos-

-Yo… lo hago porque quiero ayudar-

-Aa-

-¿Tú quieres ayudarme?-

\- ayudar en general-

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza, no que ella no creyera en las buenas causas, por que si que lo hacía; solo que le costaba creer que una persona que parecía ser tan distante y desinteresada en los demás hiciera algo así sin más. Taiki miró a la chica y su cara de notoria duda, por lo cual con calma explicó.

-Conoces el dicho de "una persona puede hacer toda la diferencia"-

Sakura asintió sin perderlo de vista.

-Lo creas o no tu eres la persona que está haciendo la diferencia en este lugar-

Sakura pareció dudar de las palabras del muchacho.

-Más que ayudarte a ti, estaría ayudando a que tu ayuda no se pierda-

-emm, pero… si quieres ayudar al pueblo estoy segura que hay otras formas-

El chico asintió con tranquilidad -De seguro las hay, quien quiere servir siempre encuentra la manera, está simplemente es la mía-

-Pero, si las cosas son como creemos estarás poniéndote en peligro, no se si … yo… lo valga tanto-

Taiki miró con tristeza a la chica, en verdad se subestimaba ella misma.

-Mientras que yo considere que lo que haces vale la pena, te ayudaré; esa es mi manera de hacer la diferencia-. _–Tal vez de las pocas en las que por ahora pueda-._ Pensó Itachi para sí mismo.


	8. Fin del recuerdo

Sakura no estuvo muy de acuerdo al principio con el "ofrecimiento" por no decir imposición de Taiki, la hacía sentir más débil e inútil de lo que ya se sentía, es decir ella era toda una Kunoichi de Konoha y ciertamente no necesitaba una niñera. Sin embargo, dos días después del atentado la chica había terminado de atender al último de sus pacientes del día y nuevamente había quedado totalmente drenada de chakra, por lo cual cuando salió de la casa y vio recostado en la pared de al frente a Taiki no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivió.

Si bien el chico no hacia acto de presencia frente a ella todo el tiempo ella podía sentirlo cerca cuando salía de su casa en la mañana hasta que llegaba al hospital y nuevamente cuando salía de este hacia la casa de sus pacientes; y aunque el chico no se quedaba todo el tiempo mientras ella atendía sus consultas, sabía que estaba pendiente de alguna forma ya que regresaba cuando terminaba.

Asi transcurrieron las siguientes tres semanas, tiempo en el que poco a poco los jóvenes empezaron a interactuar más ya que a veces Sakura le llevaba un almuerzo o comida a Taiki, y a veces Taiki caminaba junto a ella cuando la acompañaba en la noche de regreso a su casa. La medic-nin en verdad apreciaba la presencia del chico, no solo por la compañía que le brindaba, sino porque tal y como lo habían previsto había vuelto a ser victima de más de un ataque.

-Con esta van 2 veces en 4 días- dijo con cansancio Sakura secándose el sudor de la frente.

-Aa-

-El número de ataques definitivamente va aumentando-

Taiki simplemente asintió mientras tomaba la maleta de Sakura y proseguía su camino seguido por ella.

Caminaron unas cuadras más en silencio, hasta que… - Debiste mantenerte al margen de la pelea-

Sakura rodó sus ojos y lo miró con molestia, no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación. -Como puedo mantenerme al margen cuando se que es MI pelea? -

-Tal vez pensando en lo cansada que estás, el poco chakra que tienes y el hecho que ni siquiera has dormido-. Sakura se sonrojó y giró su rostro levemente a un lado, ¿Cómo es que sabía todo eso?, y como si le leyera la mente el chico agregó. -Tus ojeras lo dicen todo, cuándo fue la ultima vez que dormiste más de 2 horas, ¿4, 5 días?-.

Sakura soltó un cansado suspiro. -¡No puedo evitarlo, llevo casi dos meses aquí y no he podido avanzar nada de nada!-

Taiki la miró con duda. -¿Te refieres a la extraña epidemia y su cura?-

Sakura asintió con pesadez, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, el caso era casi que imposible, no entendía ni como Kotu había encontrado una cura asi fuera temporal.

-He tomado muestras de cada uno de los pacientes que la padecen con que me he cruzado, pero aun así no he podido dar con la causa, solo con sus intermitentes efectos-

-¿intermitentes?-

-Hai. Intermitentes ya que solo aparecen cada cierto tiempo y parecen solo retraerse cuando les aplican en el hospital la dichosa vacuna-.

-Ummm y ¿que hay de los pacientes que no han usado la vacuna?-.

-No he conocido al primero que no la haya usado ya que tarde o temprano todos recurren al hospital por ella, es decir que otra opción tienen en realidad-. Dijo la chica con pesadez recordando al hombre que había conocido hace casi un mes y que en principio se negaba a tomarla hasta que fue internado inconsciente en el hospital donde prácticamente fue obligado, claro no sin que antes su pequeño hijo casi que se ofreciera en garantía de pago por la vacuna.

Taiki miró de medio lado a la chica, ya no se veía solo agotada, sino que algo deprimida. Así que suavizando un poco su mirada soltó -Estoy seguro que encontrarás una solución-.

En el tiempo que había compartido con Taiki Sakura había aprendido una cosa, el chico no hablaba por hablar, si el decía algo era por que estaba seguro, lo cual siempre la llevaba a la misma contraposición. -¿Cómo puedes estarlo?, yo… creo que me sobre estimas-.

Taiki sonrió de medio lado sin perder su semblante, pero suavizando un tanto sus ojos para dedicarle una mirada a Sakura. -Y yo creo que te subestimas-. Sakura bajó la mirada, se sentía algo cohibida ante la casi ciega confianza del chico, quien notando esto decidió complementar – Desde que apareciste las personas no mueren en las calles o en sus casas, no sienten la presión cuando uno de sus seres amados requiere atención médica, y definitivamente la moral de los habitantes ha subido gracias a esto. Dices que te sobre estimo, pero no lo hago, solo veo lo que has hecho y de lo que eres capaz, y en eso baso mis expectativas-.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente, Taiki siempre tenía las palabras exactas para impulsarla. El chico viendo el cambio de ánimo, pero la ahora incomodidad de la medic-nin preguntó tratando de cambiar o más bien volver a centrar el tema. -¿Algún resultado concluyente de las muestras de alimentos, agua y tierra de la aldea?-.

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza. -Nada, en verdad no entiendo de donde vino ese virus, o como se trasmite. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada ya que los aldeanos simplemente empezaron a tener falta de apetito, mareos, fiebre, perdida de consciencia y de aliento –.

Taiki se detuvo en ese momento en sus pasos haciendo que Sakura también lo hiciera, esos síntomas, él también los había tenido al tiempo que la epidemia atacó esa aldea según la línea de tiempo explicada por Sakura en su momento, simplemente no los había relacionado con la epidemia hasta entonces.

-¿Eso son todos los síntomas de la epidemia?- preguntó algo ensimismado

-Amm, eso y unas extrañas ampollas en los costados-

Taiki, o mejor dicho Itachi, no dudo en levantar levemente su camisa de un lado haciendo que la boca de Sakura se colgara por un momento al ver unas pequeñas y casi imperceptibles marcas.

-¿Taiki tú..?- empezó con preocupación la chica, a lo cual el simplemente asintió.

-Tuve esos síntomas hace unos meses casi que cuando llegué a esta aldea-

La respuesta del muchacho trajo más dudas que respuestas a ambos.

-Pero, aun así, no has tenido una recaída ¿o sí?-

El chico negó mientras dejaba su camisa caer en su lugar nuevamente. -Ni siquiera pensé que fuera tan grave como para ir al hospital- dijo más para si mismo que para Sakura.

-Es decir que no has recibido ningún tratamiento, ¿pero entonces como…?- La pelirrosa no sabia como acabar la frase, ya que preguntarle a alguien por que seguía vivo no era algo nada cortés.

Taiki encogió sus hombros como quitándole importancia. -No es la primera vez que me enfermo y no asisto a un hospital, simplemente pensé que era algo que se me pasaría con reposo, y así fue-.

Sakura miró con extrañeza al muchacho, entendía que no muchas personas fueran fanáticas de ir al médico, más después de su estadia en ese pueblo, pero ¿cómo podía ser que el chico lo evitara en circunstancias aun como esas, además ¿a que se refería con que no era la primera vez?. En todo caso y más allá de su preocupación por su nuevo "amigo", o como fuera que pudiera clasificar a su protector, estaba su curiosidad científica sobre el caso que enfrentaba en ese momento. -Tal vez tu cuerpo desarrolló o posee in tipo de anticuerpo especial que eliminó la enfermedad causada por la epidemia, si pudiera dar con algo así-. Dijo Sakura mirando a Taiki como si fuera casi que un descubrimiento científico.

-No-

-Pero…-

La mirada de Taiki se había vuelto nuevamente fría y dura, definitivamente no daría lugar a discusión. Itachi sabia lo que la ojijade pretendía, Sakura quería revisarlo, tomar algunas muestras y correr algunas pruebas con él, pero el Uchiha sabia mejor que eso solo acarrearía problemas, ya que no solo no quería a alguien invadiendo su privacidad, sino que podría descubrir su fachada si la dejaba acercarse demasiado.

Taiki continúo caminando frente a Sakura, quien luego de unos momentos de silencio preguntó -¿ACASO NO TE IMPORTA!?¿QUE HAY DE TODA LA GENTE!?¿COMO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE NEGARTE!?...- La voz de Sakura se iba apagando gradualmente-.. pensé que querías ayudar, hacer la diferencia-.

Taiki se detuvo sin voltear a mirarla. – Ayudó a mi manera, pero la diferencia aquí la haces tú-.

Sakura no sabía que esperar del chico, es decir el en verdad ayudaba, pero no podía obligarlo a hacer algo que el no quisiera, sin importar cuan necesario fuera. Sin saber que más decir o si quiera tener energía para pelear la pelirrosa retomó su camino tras Taiki quien una vez la llevó a la puerta de su casa desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura no sabía que esperar, por lo cual ciertamente se sorprendió levemente al ver como siempre a Taiki esperándola para acompañarla al trabajo. Generalmente no era mucho lo que hablaban, pero ese día sin duda fue menos de lo común ya que ni siquiera intercambiaron los buenos días.

 **\- - - - - - - - EN LA OFICINA DEL ALCALDE - - - - - -**

-¿QUÉ!?, ¿NUEVAMENTE!?- Gritó el alcalde encolerizado

Kotu, el director del hospital, simplemente asintió con un dejo de cansancio. -Si, yo supervisé la autopsia está mañana; los 5 hombres estaban muertos, y debo decir que nuevamente de golpes totalmente exactos y letales-.

El alcalde golpeo el escritorio con furia. –¿Cómo puede una mocosa causar tantos problemas?, no solo nos está quitando fuentes de ingreso, sino que aumentando el gasto! ¡Esos 5 eran los 5 asesinos mejor cotizados de esta región! -

-El problema no es la pequeña, sino el chico que la protege-

-Umm, algo he escuchado; pero ¿quién es el? ¿Acaso otro shinobi de la aldea de la hoja?-

-Lo dudo, hasta donde sé Tsunade solo la envió a ella, y al chico aunque solo lo he visto un par de veces cuando la lleva o recoge del hospital, no he podido reconocerlo-.

-Sea quien sea se está convirtiendo en un problema, mientras el esté cerca no habrá forma de acercarse o llegar a ella-.

Kotu sonrió maliciosamente. -Tal vez haya una forma-.

El alcalde lo miró con enojo. -Ya Kotu deja de hacerte el interesante y explícate de una buena vez-.

-Bien, pues he notado desde que esa chica llegó acá que tiene algo… bastante especial…-

-…-. El alcalde solo lo miraba con mayor impaciencia.

-Ella parece ser de esas personas que crea vínculos a donde quiera que va, es decir basta ver como la adora el pueblo para notarlo-.

-¿y?, si algo eso más que una debilidad seria una fortaleza, es decir claramente no solo ese chico sino varios más están dispuestos a protegerla-

-Así es, y estoy seguro que así mismo ella estaría dispuesta a proteger a varios, la pregunta es ¿si realmente podría? -.

Como si un switch se activara en la cabeza de su malicioso compañero el alcalde y Kotu compartieron una siniestra sonrisa.

Al día siguiente Sakura iba de regreso a casa después de otra larga jornada de trabajo, no había hablado más con Taiki desde hace dos noches y empezaba a impacientarse, más al sentir como su presencia la seguía cautelosamente desde no muy lejos. La chica dio un largo suspiro y se detuvo en la mitad de la calle.

-Taiki… ¿podemos hablar?- dijo casi como en un suspiró. Segundos después de que nada pasará la chica se giró algo molesta y frunciendo el ceño gritó. -VAMOS! ¡SE QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE ESCONDERTE! -

-Es algo tarde para que grites así y más en la mitad de una zona residencial-. Dijo Taiki apareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a la chica con su usual expresión tranquila. -Además, no me estoy escondiendo, si no quisiera que sintieras mi presencia créeme que no lo harías-.

La mirada de Sakura se mantuvo desafiante más al saber cuánta razón había en lo que el chico decía, en el tiempo que se conocían había demostrado ser un ninja bastante habilidoso. -Necesitamos hablar-. Taiki no dijo nada, por lo cual la chica prosiguió. -No entiendo por que te niegas, es más por que ni siquiera consideras ayudarme sabiendo que podrías en verdad ayudar a más de uno en el pueblo; no te estoy diciendo que vaya a abrirte entero o hacerte una autopsia, solo necesito tomar unas cuantas muestras y exámenes-.

-…-

-…-

-No-

-¿Y POR QUE NO!?-

-Tengo mis razones-

Sakura dio un largo suspiro intentando calmarse. -Mira Taiki se que no soy nadie para pedirte algo, pero no es por mi, es por los demás y créeme que si hubiera otra forma no lo haría, pero por más vueltas que le doy al asunto…-. Las palabras de Sakura parecieron morir en su garganta, ese sentimiento de inutilidad, tal vez incompetencia, volvían a ella. La chica bajó la cabeza, no quería que Taiki viera la desesperación en sus ojos.

Taiki observó con curiosidad a la kunoichi, en el mes que llevaba junto a ella podía ver claramente dos cosas, lo muy capaz que era ella cuando se proponía algo y lo mucho que ella dudaba de esa capacidad. El chico la miró por unos leves segundos en silencio cuando de repente su mano la tomó suavemente por la barbilla haciéndola subir nuevamente su cara y mirar hacía el.

-Estoy seguro de que lo lograrás-.

Los ojos de Taiki y de Sakura se mantenían fijos el uno en el otro. Para la pelirrosa era bastante difícil mirar al chico, no solo por la cercanía en que se encontraban, o por los sentimientos de confianza que emanaba hacía ella el muchacho sino por lo parecidos que eran sus ojos negros a los de… - _Sasuke…-_ pensó Sakura por un leve segundo - _No, los ojos de Sasuke nunca me miraron así… y nunca fueron tan… cálidos-._

Itachi por su parte se encontraba algo hipnotizado por la fuerza y a la vez fragilidad que mostraban aquellos orbes verdes. Pocas veces en su vida se había encontrado con alguien así, pero de nuevo pocas veces en su vida se detenía a detallar tanto a las personas a su alrededor, al menos desde que había abandonado Konoha.

El extraño momento entre los jóvenes fue interrumpido por una mujer que pasaba por allí en ese momento. -¡SAKURA!- dijo a modo de saludo acercándose a la joven pareja. En milésimas de segundo Taiki había tomado la debida distancia dejando a Sakura un tanto confundida por la rápida terminación del momento. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y luego de esto Sakura prosiguió su camino en silencio seguida de Taiki.

-TADAIMA- Exclamó un tanto agotada Sakura llegando y dejando sus zapatos en la entrada, siempre que llegaba, la amable pareja que la había acogido a petición de Tsunade la recibían con una sonrisa y una reconfortante cena. Aun así, nada sucedió.

- _Que extraño, es bastante tarde para que Dosu-san y Hikari-san no se encuentren-_ pensó Sakura para si misma mientras se adentraba más en la casa.

Fuera Taiki estaba por marcharse luego de ver entrar a Sakura cuando un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente por su mente. -¿ _Por qué todas las luces están apagadas?, generalmente a esta hora esa pareja ya se encuentra acá para recibir a Sakura-._ Idea que fue cortada por un muy conocido grito. -¡ _Sakura!-_

Tan pronto Taiki entró a la casa encontró a una asustada pero decidida Sakura haciendo todo lo posible para detener la sangre que abandonaba los dos cuerpos tendidos en la mitad de una habitación.

-TAIKI!- Dijo Sakura con pánico al verlo llegar -Necesito que detengas la hemorragia de Dosu mientras estabilizo a Hikari-. El chico no lo pensó ni un momento y enseguida se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del hombre y como pudo hizo presión sobre su estómago, donde una enorme cortada amenazaba con desangrarlo. Taiki miró como Sakura trabajaba sobre Hikari, y luego miró toda la escena en conjunto a su alrededor, la casa había sido casi que destruida, muebles y vidrios rotos se encontraban por todas partes, pero lo más inquietante era la pared, donde con la sangre de las víctimas se había escrito claramente "REGRESA A KONOHA"; no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el mensaje era para Sakura.

Luego de una hora de intensa agonía y trabajo para la medic-nin, la pareja se encontraba finalmente estable, quien no lo estaba para nada era la pelirrosa. Taiki habia ayudado a la chica como había podido, asi que luego de lavarse las manos para deshacerse de los rastros de sangre volvió a la habitación donde estaban dos víctimas reponiéndose en sus futones y en una esquina con la mirada algo perdida la ojijade.

-Sakura- dijo Taiki avanzando hasta su lado, pero la chica no reaccionó. -Sakura- dijo nuevamente después de unos minutos poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

La joven kunoichi pareció salir de su estado catatónico y finalmente lo miró -Esto… ¡¿qué demonios significa esto!?- dijo mirando ahora claramente al horroroso letrero en la pared.

No solo la mirada opaca y perdida de Sakura denotaba lo mal que se encontraba, su piel estaba totalmente pálida y aun cubierta de sangre, su cuerpo temblaba con agresividad. Era claro que aquello que sucedía era más que demasiado para ella, e Itachi no la culpaba, llevaba semanas viéndola exigirse más y más, no solo a nivel mental, sino que físico ya que cada vez eran menos las horas de sueño y más las de trabajo e investigación de la chica.

El ojinegro observó a Sakura por un largo minuto, luego sin decir nada se acercó a ella tomando una manta que había sobre una de las sillas y la cubrió con esta. Sabía que la chica no temblaba por el frío, pero era al menos una pequeña forma de reconfortarla, o eso pensó. Cuando Sakura sintió el pequeño peso sobre sus hombros levantó su mirada y sin poder evitarlo sus opacos ojos se volvieron cristalinos y las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control alguno.

El chico la observaba con algo de lástima, no sabia como manejar la situación, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había consolado o reconfortado a alguien. Asi que haciendo caso de sus más básicos instintos se agachó y arrodillándose frente a ella la rodeó con sus brazos donde la pelirrosa lloró por horas con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando Sakura finalmente se calmó eran casi las 2 de la madrugada. Itachi sentía su camisa totalmente empapada por las lagrimas de la chica, pero aun así no se movió hasta que ella lo hizo. Cuando Sakura levantó su mirada observó por un segundo a la inconsciente pareja y con una suave y entre cortada voz dijo. -Taiki, ¿puedo… pedirte un favor?-. El chico no dijo nada así que Sakura prosiguió sin siquiera mirarlo. -Cuida de Hikari y Dosu, al menos por algunos días mientras son capaces de valerse por si mismos-.

Taiki miró con extrañeza a Sakura. -Tu eres más apta para hacerlo-.

Sakura no dijo nada solo se levantó zafándose de los brazos del chico y dejando que la cobija que cubría su espalda cayera al piso. Taiki lo entendió en ese momento.

-Piensas marcharte- dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Sakura sintió levemente aun mirando con dolor a la pareja. -Es lo mejor-.

-O lo más sencillo para ti-

-Lo mejor para todos, que no lo ves esté ataque puede que como los otros sea el primero de muchos, pero definitivamente ya no solo irán contra mi-

-Huir ahora no va a solucionar nada-

-Impedirá que haya más victimas y de seguro evitará muertes-

-No la de las personas que aun necesitan tu ayuda como médica-

-Siempre pueden buscar otro médico o ir al hospital- dijo la chica intentando creer que eso sería una solución viable.

-Sabes que no sucederá así-

-Tendría que suceder de todas formas, recuerda que yo solo estoy aquí de paso en una misión-

-que ni siquiera has cumplido-

Sakura sonrió agriamente. –Otra razón más por la cual sé que mi presencia aquí es inútil. Han pasado más de dos meses y no he avanzado en lo más mínimo-

-Pero lo harás-

Sakura se giró finalmente hacia donde el serio chico. –Taiki yo… lamento que hayas puesto tantas expectativas en mí, de verdad no quisiera… decepcionar a nadie, pero ni lo poco que he hecho por este pueblo y estas personas pueden compararse con el mal que les causare si me quedo-.

-Sakura aunque no lo veas has ayudado bastante, hecho la diferencia en la vida de bastantes personas aquí, no dejes que las malas acciones de unos decidan el destino de otros. Si te marchas ahora no solo dejaras convalecientes a muchos y no completarás tu misión, sino que dejarás que quien este detrás de todo esto se salga con la suya-.

Sakura empezaba a ofuscarse, sabía que huir era de cobardes y que Taiki tenia algo de razón, ¡pero diablos ella también la tenía!

-¡Entiéndeme no puedo seguir aquí viendo que otros salen lastimados por mi culpa!-

Taiki se levantó tratando de mantener la calma, a decir verdad, ver a una persona tan emocional como Sakura en un estado como ese no era fácil siquiera para él. - Entiendo que la situación actual no es fácil…-

-¡Tu no lo entiendes!, dices que lo haces y que quieres ayudar pero solo lo haces cuando quieres y a tu manera, tú no tienes la responsabilidad que yo tengo, no tienes su sangre en tus manos!- explotó la chica mostrando sus rojas y manchadas extremidades.

Taiki las observó por un largo momento, el mejor que nadie entendía que era tener la sangre de otros manchando sus manos, pero por eso mismo entendía la importancia de ese tipo de acciones.

-Sakura ¿Has siquiera pensado en porque alguien está tan empeñado en sacarte de aquí? -. La chica no dijo nada, solo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, claro que lo había pensado, pero por más que lo hacía no había encontrado una respuesta, no una lógica. -Solo existen dos posibles razones, quien este detrás de todo esto no quiere que te metas y cambies algo, o viendo que ya lo has hecho como te lo he dicho una y mil veces, ya que has hecho una gran diferencia desde que llegaste a este sitio, quiere que lo hecho se borre y todo siga como antes-.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor, tal vez lo que he hecho no valga la pena, no más que la vida de personas inocentes- dijo señalando a Dosu y Hikari sin ser capaz de mirarlos.

-Quien sea que te esté amenazando ya está amenazando a todas estas personas y lo hará cada vez que quiera hacerlo a su beneficio, si lo que en verdad te preocupan son ellos, no los abandones por una amenaza y mucho menos por miedo-.

Sakura apretó sus manos con fuerza, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, pero en ese momento ya no había forma de evitarlo. -Entonces ¿quieres que me quede aquí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo mientras intento descubrir una cura de la cual no estoy ni medianamente cerca mientras cada día más personas salen lastimadas sino es que muertas?-

Taiki negó con la cabeza -Quiero que no huyas a la primera amenaza o solo porque las cosas se estén poniendo difíciles, y que si quieres ayudar realmente a esta gente te esfuerces en hacerlo-.

-Yo, quiero hacerlo, en verdad quiero… pero… no es tan fácil- dijo bajando la cabeza. – No solo son las amenazas, yo… no he podido acercarme siquiera a una posible cura para la epidemia suponiéndose que para eso estoy realmente aquí-.

Taiki asintió desde su punto de vista las dos cosas no distaban mucho ya que para él no era una mera coincidencia que desde que Sakura empezó a trabajar por su lado y en la cura habían prácticamente empezado los ataques. El chico dio un largo respiro y acercándosele dijo -Bien, te ayudaré como pueda-.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de golpe y con incredulidad -Sabes que necesito más que un guarda espaldas-

-Hmp… lo sé, ayudaré a encontrar a quien este detrás de los ataques y él porqué-

Sakura sonrió levemente. -¿Y en cuanto a la cura?-

-No soy científico, mucho menos médico-

La chica lo miró con ojos de esperanza. A lo cual el ojinegro enseguida respondió un seco -No-

-Pero… ¡es la única manera! ¡Ya lo he intentado todo! -

Taiki soltó aire cansado, no podía incentivar a la chica a dar su todo y más y él ni siquiera simulaba hacer el esfuerzo. -Está bien, pero solo tomarás muestras totalmente necesarias-.

Sakura sonrió levemente, no entendía porque el chico se negaba en un principio, pero ya que había aceptado a ayudar no se lo cuestionaría.

La joven medic-nin trabajo aun con más determinación los siguientes días, no quería rendirse no mientras tantos dependían de ella y ciertamente no mientras tenía el apoyo de Taiki. Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada, Sakura se encontraba muy enfocada en su habitación trabajando con algunas muestras cuando escuchó un leve golpe en la ventana, levantó la cabeza y al ver de quien se trataba se apresuró a abrir para dejar entrar al recién llegado.

-Son las 3 de la mañana- dijo con seriedad Taiki entrando al cuarto

-Dite eso a ti mismo, estás no son horas de visitas- respondió a modo de broma la chica

El chico rodó los ojos y la miró con algo de gracia -tan poco son horas de estar trabajando-

-¿Y viniste hasta acá solo a decirme eso?-

Taiki negó con su cabeza y sentándose con tranquilidad en el borde de ventana le explicó -He estado intentando rastrear a quienes atacaron a Dosu y Hikari, pero estoy seguro que estaban usando algún tipo de jutsu de transformación ya que no he dado con nadie con las características que describieron-.

Sakura dejó un cansado suspiro salir mientras se dejaba caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. -Es decir que por ahora nada de suerte-

Taiki negó nuevamente -Por el contrario, ahora que sabemos que estaban transformados podemos deducir que el ataque fue perpetrado por ninjas y no cualquier tipo de matones -

-umm, ¿y eso es un buen indicio? –

Taiki asintió -en está aldea como sabrás no hay muchos ninjas, es más solo hay un sitio en que estos se reúnen y en donde se pasan la información de ese tipo de trabajos-

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad -¿Algún tipo de taberna o bar?-

El chico asintió nuevamente -He estado allí un par de veces, por mis propios asuntos, estoy seguro que si paso una que otra noche allí escuchare algo-.

Sakura sonrió, Taiki no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que la ayudaría y eso de verdad lo agradecía.

-¿Entonces por eso estás afuera a estás horas?- preguntó Sakura

-Aa-

-Será mejor que te vayas y descanses, no te preocupes por acompañarme al hospital en la mañana yo puedo cuidarme sola, será mejor que uses esas horas para reponer algo de tu sueño-

-¿Y tu cuando las repondrás?-

-Cuando encuentre una cura- dijo la chica sonriendo y volviendo a su investigación.

Taiki miró con algo de duda la habitación, estaba cubierta de libros, papeles y cosas que definitivamente deberían estar en un laboratorio, pero bueno no es como si tuviera donde más trabajar ya que en el hospital no le ofrecían nada de colaboración o ayuda.

-¿No se supone que como médico deberías saber la importancia del sueño para reponer energía y tener un mejor rendimiento?-

Sakura simplemente lo ignoró y siguió en lo suyo, desde hace unos días que había tomado las muestras de Taiki y que las había empezado a comparar con las de los otros pacientes, por fin parecía que había empezado a avanzar.

Pasaron 20 minutos en total silencio cuando Sakura dejo sus apuntes a un lado y miro al chico quien simplemente miraba por la ventana. -Sigues aquí-

-Hn-

-No parece ser que vayas a irte por ahora a ningún lado-. Dijo con una sonrisa la chica. Taiki la miró con algo de duda, solo la había conocido por un par de meses pero ya sabía lo que esa sonrisa significaba. -¿Te importaría si te hago un rápido examen?-. Definitivamente no se equivocaba.

-Ya me has tomado muestras de todo lo habido y por haber- dijo con algo de molestia el chico.

Sakura rascó su cabeza mientras sonreía ampliamente. -Jeje lo sé, y no sabes como me han ayudado, pero hay cosas que no pueden verse en una simple toma de sangre o fluidos-

-¿Cómo?-

-La forma en que tus órganos se han recuperado después de sobre ponerse a la enfermedad-

Itachi suspiró ampliamente, no es que no confiara en Sakura, la chica definitivamente era la buena voluntad personificada, pero sabia que no era tonta y en cualquier descuido podría descubrir alguna inconsistencia en su flujo de chakra que delatara su jutsu de transformación, no sería bueno, nada bueno que descubriera que Taiki no existía y que se trataba de nada más y nada menos de Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura viendo la duda en la cara de Taiki se apresuro a aclarar. -No tomará mucho tiempo, solo quiero revisar el estado general de algunos órganos vitales, es tan sencillo que puedo hacerlo del método tradicional sin usar chakra.

-Hmp-

-¡Por favor!-

-hmmm…. bien, que sea rápido-

-¡Gracias!, lo mejor será que tomes asiento en la cama mientras traigo mi estetoscopio y todo lo demás -

Itachi asintió e hizo lo que la chica le indicó. Tan pronto Sakura volvió empezó por tomar el pulso de Itachi, luego se enfocó en escuchar los latidos de su corazón, para luego pasar a sus pulmones. Con cada paso que la chica avanzaba en su estudio realizaba varias preguntas y anotaciones en su libreta. Itachi no podía evitar observarla con curiosidad, era bastante interesante ver sus reacciones, es decir ¿quién podía sonreír tanto solo por escuchar el latido de un corazón?, al parecer solo ella.

-¿En algún momento has sentido algún tipo de anormalidad en cuanto a tus palpitaciones?-

-Hmp-

-¿Dolor en el pecho?-

-Hmp-

-¿Problemas para respirar?-

-Hmp-

Sakura se encontraba terminando de hacer algunas anotaciones, Itachi estaba tan ensimismado observándola y tratando de descifrar todo lo que ella escribía que apenas y notó cuando la ojijade sacó una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y empezó a acercar una de sus manos a su rostro, más específicamente a sus ojos.

Casi que por reflejo Itachi detuvo la mano de Sakura cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo con sospecha el chico

Sakura intentó zafar el fuerte agarre de su muñeca sin éxito alguno. -Necesito revisar tus ojos-.

-No es necesario- dijo casi que con fiereza el chico.

-Pensé que no eras médico ni científico, así que déjame a mi decidirlo-

-¿Que alguno de los efectos de la dichosa epidemia afecta los ojos?-

-No directamente, pero no está de más…-

-Entonces no es necesario-

La seriedad de Taiki empezaba a poner algo tensa a Sakura, ella solo quería revisarlo, no sacarle un ojo o hacerle una lobotomía, pero sabiendo que no ganaría nada presionándolo prefirió dejarlo así. La chica retiró lentamente su mano hasta que Taiki la soltó, aunque sin perderla de vista.

-¿Es eso todo?- dijo el chico volviendo a su aparente calma

Sakura lo miró por un segundo con duda antes de responder. -¿Podrías recostarte para que pueda palpar adecuadamente tu cavidad torácica?-

Itachi lo pensó por un segundo y sin decir más obedeció. En seguida Sakura levantó la camisa del chico y empezó a palpar con gentileza algunas áreas, no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa ya que días antes había revisado las partes de su piel donde las extrañas ampollas se habían formado y habían dejado una que otra marca, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos impresionante el escultural cuerpo del chico, aun asi la pelirrosa empujo aquellos pensamientos de su mente enseguida, al fin y al cabo debía verlo con ojos de médico y no de adolescente hormonal.

Itachi sentía las cálidas y suaves manos de Sakura recorrer su abdomen, al principio la chica hacia presión en una que otra parte y le preguntaba si le dolía o sentía alguna molestia, pero luego de unos minutos y de unos cuantos "Hmp y Hn" dejó de preguntar. Tal vez era la falta de sueño, la comodidad de la cama de Sakura o el simple hecho que empezaba a sentirse tan tranquilo alrededor de ella pero luego de poco tiempo el chico se quedó totalmente dormido.

Cuando Sakura terminó su revisión y se percató de eso sonrió y con sumo cuidado cubrió al chico con una manta para luego darse vuelta hacia su escritorio y seguir trabajando, ciertamente los resultados obtenidos en base a Taiki eran interesantes, bastante interesantes.

Itachi dormía plácidamente, no recordaba la ultima vez que había dormido de una manera tan tranquila y relajada hasta que empezó a sentir una leve molestia en su rostro, era el sol. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, al principio un tanto desubicado tratando de reconocer en donde estaba, cuando lo hizo vaya que se exaltó.

 _-¡Que demonios!-_ Pensó reincorporándose de golpe, como si le hubiera caído un baldado de agua fría encima, ¡se había quedado dormido durante su revisión!, ¡que tonto y descuidado había sido de su parte!. Miró un tanto alarmado a su alrededor, bastante tentado de activar su sharingan para detectar con mayor rapidez cualquier peligro o amenaza, aun así cuando vio la pequeña nota en la mesa juntó a la cama en que estaba de cierta forma se tranquilizó un poco.

 _Salí más temprano al hospital, descansa. Nos vemos en la tarde. Sakura_

Bueno no parecía que Sakura hubiera notado algo inusual en él durante su revisión o mientras estuvo dormido, o ciertamente no lo hubiera simplemente en su habitación ni le diría que se verían como siempre en la tarde, sonrió levemente viendo la pequeña nota, era algo insignificante pero que tenia cierto toque personal, de esas cosas que solo había experimentado viviendo con su familia.

Por su parte Sakura se escabulló en los laboratorios del hospital ya que había exámenes que por desgracia no podía realizar en su casa como quería ni siquiera aun con las cosas que había traído de Konoha. Se encontraba leyendo algunos de los resultados cuando su ceño se frunció de repente. _-Estos resultados definitivamente no son normales-._

Tan pronto la chica salió del hospital, allí estaba como siempre Taiki.

-Te ves terrible- fue lo primero que dijo el chico al verla

-Definitivamente lo que toda chica quiere escuchar- respondió rodando los ojos y caminando junto a él.

-Solo digo que es obvio que no dormiste nada anoche-

-No es como si hubiera tenido en donde- le dijo al chico en modo de burla

-Hmp… pudiste despertarme para que fuera a casa-

-Naaa, estoy segura que tú también necesitabas esas horas de sueño, además no fue por eso que no dormí, simplemente me entretuve con mi investigación hasta que me di cuenta que había amanecido-.

Caminaron varias cuadras en silencio.

-¿Cuántas personas vas a ver hoy?- preguntó Taiki de repente

Sakura se encogió de hombros -siempre pienso qu termino atendiendo al menos 20-

Taiki asintió, lo entendía solía suceder que la chica estaba a mitad de una consulta cuando llegaba alguien con una emergencia u otras cosas.

-Van casi 3 días desde el ultimo ataque- dijo Taiki

Sakura soló asintió.

-Lo mejor será estar al pendiente-

Sakura asintió nuevamente mientras se detenía frente a la casa donde su primer paciente la esperaba. -¿Crees que tardemos mucho en encontrar a quien está tras todo esto?-

Taiki pareció un tanto pensativo -Tu enfócate en ayudar a la gente y encontrar la cura, yo lidiare con lo demás-

Sakura sonrió ampliamente -Muchas gracias Taiki-

Taiki le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció. El chico tenía bastante por hacer, no solo tenia que lidiar con lo que le encargaba Sakura sino con sus propios temas y los de Akatsuki. Por suerte para Itachi la tarea de recolectar información para la diabólica organización no era excluyente y le permitía recolectar algo para Sakura.

Así pasó otra semana cuando …

-Dicen que la paga es más que buena- le dijo un sujeto a otro mientras tomaban tranquilamente en el bar.

-No lo sé, ¿y solo por acabar con una chiquilla?, si es algo tan sencillo ¿por qué nadie más parece querer el trabajo? y ¿por qué pagan tanto? -

Ese ultimo comentario llamó la atención de Itachi quien se encontraba en la barra del bar como siempre tratando de reunir información.

El primer sujeto sacudió sus hombros mientras tomaba otro trago -Creo que es por que la chica es una medic-nin de la aldea de la hoja, pero aun así es tan solo una pequeña Chunin, ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?-

-Por la cantidad de intentos fallidos de los que he escuchado, mucho-

-¿Bueno aceptas o quieres que me encargue yo soló?-

-mmm, no lo sé-

-Como sea, ¡doble paga para mi!- dijo emocionado el sujeto a su compañero

-Aghh! Bueno, que más da, ¡estoy dentro! aceptemos el trabajo-

-Perfecto, le confirmaré al cliente y pediré nuestro adelanto a primera hora-

Bien, eso era lo que necesitaba por lo cual Itachi se levantó de su silla y se acercó a los dos sujetos quienes lo miraron con duda al acercarse tan directamente.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo amigo?- dijo uno de los sujetos de manera amenazante, lo último que esté vio fue como Itachi se retiraba la capucha y luego unos intensos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizaban llevándolo al más allá.

Media hora después, en la habitación de la Kunoichi.

-Me empezaba a preguntar donde estabas- dijo una sonriente Sakura viendo como su ventana se abría y entraba Taiki.

-Deberías estar durmiendo-

-Pero luego me perdería tu visita de media noche- dijo a modo de broma la chica estirando sus brazos – No puedo irme simplemente a dormir, estoy a punto de lograrlo, puedo sentirlo-

Taiki sonrió al ver el ánimo de la pelirrosa, le alegraba ver que no se había equivocado con ella y que lo único que necesitaba era un poco de fe y un pequeño empujón.

-Bien, parece que ha sido una noche bastante productiva para ambos-

Sakura se acercó al chico y lo miró con duda, casi que preguntándole con sus enormes ojos verdes a que se refería.

-Si las cosas salen como deben ser, mañana en la mañana sabremos quien está detrás de los ataques-

-¿Lo dices enserio!?-

Taiki asintió con tranquilidad cuando de repente sintió que un pequeño peso le caía casi que encima y algo lo envolvía. Era la ojijade que lo estaba abrazando con emoción.

-¡Al fin!¡Al fin!¡Al fin!, no puedo creer que ¡Al fin! Vaya a acabar esta pesadilla -

Taiki se separó con cuidado de la chica, era bueno verla tan feliz y emocionada, pero no por eso se sentía menos incomodo ante ese tipo de contacto. Sakura pareció no notarlo ya que continúo hablando sin cesar y caminando en la habitación de un lado al otro, hasta que…

-¿Cuánto café has tomado desde que te deje aquí?-

-¿ammm?-. La mirada intensa de Taiki le decía que no era una pregunta retórica. -No lo sé 2 o 3-

-¿Tazas? -

-Je…je..jeje… jarras-

Una gotita se deslizo por la cabeza de Itachi.

-Con razón pareces al borde de un infarto-

-Claro que no!- negó Sakura- puede ser un concepto nuevo para ti, pero así se ve una persona al borde de un ataque de emoción!-

-Hmp…o de locura-

-Como sea!, si no te importa tengo trabajo que hacer-

Taiki asintió y se sentó acomodándose en la cama de la chica, ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de ella, generalmente el chico iba, hablaban un poco y luego se marchaba. Taiki deduciendo lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de la chica dijo. -Dudo que duermas algo está noche, además si estás a punto de resolver el problema que mejor que estar en primera fila para verlo-.

Sakura sonrió amablemente y sin más se dio la vuelta para volver a sus investigaciones. Tan pronto como amaneció Taiki se levantó de la cama, había pasado horas leyendo algunos de los libros de Sakura para no interrumpirla, la chica parecía aun bastante ensimismada, estaba seguro que con un poco más de paciencia lo lograría.

-Tengo que irme- dijo Taiki llamando la atención de la medic-nin

-¿Ya amaneció?- dijo con algo de incredulidad -Umm, entonces te diriges a…-

-Ver quien está detrás de todo esto-

Sakura asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla. -Si quieres puedo acompañarte-

Taiki negó enseguida. -Quedamos en que yo me encargaría de eso y tu de lo demás-

La chica rodó sus ojos mientras se estiraba un poco, necesitaba al menos un pequeño descanso. -Si tienes algo de tiempo déjame al menos invitarte un desayuno-

Itachi miró el reloj en la pared, según la información que le había sacado a esos sujetos en el bar se reunirían con su "cliente" y mente maestra detrás de los ataques a las 7:30 a.m.; aún tenía al menos media hora libre antes de encaminarse al sitio de encuentro, por lo cual no se negó, al fin y al cabo los criminales de rango S también debían comer.

Sakura iba de un lado para otro en la cocina, bajo la mirada un tanto inquisitiva y un tanto burlona de Itachi. Esa chica tenia tantas facetas, bueno tal vez casi tantas como él. La había visto como una tímida chica, como una joven pero emprendedora doctora, una kunoichi determinada aunque un tanto inexperta, ahora parecía ser una niña hiperactiva.

-¡TARAN! Espero que te gusten los panqueques!-

Itachi miró el plato y se sorprendió, esa era otra de sus facetas, cocinera experimental.

-¿Estás segura que eso es un panqueque?-

-Jeje, ¡pero por supuesto que si! además ¡no importa como luce! ¡Sino a lo que sabe!-

Itachi miró el plato frente a el con duda, tenía la leve impresión de que era imposible que algo que se viera de esa manera supiera para algo bien, y como siempre, no se equivocó.

-Jeje, bueno ya sabes lo que dicen…-

-¿Que la intensión es la que cuenta?- se burló el chico mientras seguía comiendo lentamente y casi que a regaña dientes.

-Ummm, eso y … que no se puede ser bueno en todo- dijo un tanto apenada Sakura.

Itachi la miró con algo de burla y sin decir nada más terminó su plato y se preparó para marcharse.

-Gracias por la comida-

-Je… gracias por aceptarla. Que tengas mucha suerte, te veo en la tarde-

Taiki asintió y dedicándole una ultima mirada a Sakura desapareció.

Sakura regresó a su trabajo mientras Itachi se dirigió al punto de encuentro cambiando su jutsu de transformación para imitar al hombre del que había obtenido la información. Una vez estuvo allí….

-Si estás aquí es por que has decidido aceptar la misión-

Itachi asintió mientras intentaba reconocer al hombre frente a el, por desgracia no era nadie conocido, o al menos no para él.

-Bien, el jefe estará complacido, aquí está el adelanto, el resto se te pagará cuando efectivamente acabes con la chica-.

Itachi asintió y recibió el gran sobre con dinero mientras pensaba -¿ _El jefe?, este hombre es solo un intermediario-._ Así que sin perder ni un segundo más Itachi activo su sharingan para investigar más a fondo la mente del sujeto.

Mientras tanto con Sakura.

-Aaaa!- exclamó Sakura mientras el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con fuerza -¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!-.

Devuelta con Itachi.

El sujeto perdió el conocimiento luego de que Itachi saliera de su mente, el ojinegro no le dedicó ni siquiera una segunda mirada antes de desaparecer con cara de molestia.

Itachi se dirigió enseguida a donde Sakura, necesitaba hablar con ella, por la hora pensó que la chica se encontraría en el hospital, pero no fue así. - _Que extraño, ¿donde podrá estar?..-._ No queriendo empezar a pensar lo peor se apresuró hacia la casa de la chica donde apenas se acercó sintió su chakra, que parecía estar, un tanto inestable.

-ESE BASTARDO MENTIROSO! ¡COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES! AAA!- Gritaba Sakura mientras golpeaba furiosa las cosas en la habitación de un lado para otro. Itachi, quien había vuelto a transformarse en Taiki la miraba desde la ventana con algo de duda así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró al lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

La chica miró al recién llegado con dureza, bastaba ver los ojos verdes de Sakura para notar la enorme furia en ellos.

-¿QUE SUCEDE! ¿QUE QUE SUCEDE!? ¡SHAAA!-

El ojinegro la miró con más duda, definitivamente el exceso de café y las pocas horas de sueño la habían enloquecido. Cuando Sakura vio la mirada de duda y preocupación de Taiki decidió dar un respiro y explicarle.

-Termine con mi análisis e investigación-. El chico levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta y esperando que prosiguiera. - Y me encontré con … el problema de la cura-

-¿Y?-

-Que ese es el problema… la supuesta cura-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Encontraste o no la cura? -

La chica dejo salir un cansado suspiro y como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia y la vida explicó. -Estuve corriendo varios análisis con tus muestras, quería saber por que si te habías visto afectado por ese virus no parecías requerir de una cura, después de todo no has tenido recaídas y pareces curado definitivamente-

Taiki asintió levemente.

-Pero por más que busque y busque no encontré nada diferente en tus anticuerpos o en tus exámenes en relación con los de los demás afectados, por un momento pensé que tal vez nunca habías tenido el dichoso virus, pero recordando las marcas que te quedaron y el hecho de que tú mismo me afirmaste haber tenido los síntomas descarté la teoría. Entonces pensé, si sus anticuerpos no tienen nada de diferente y también estuvo enfermo, ¿en qué se diferencia de los demás pacientes?, recordando lo que me habías dicho lo supe, tú nunca fuiste al hospital y mucho menos recibiste la vacuna-. Itachi miró a la chica como si hubiera tenido una gran revelación, pero esta continúo hablando. -Kotu nunca me quiso dejar llegar a conocer la estúpida vacuna que creó, asegurando que era el trabajo de toda una vida y que no se lo iba a dejar asi como asi a nadie y menos a una desconocida, por lo cual le pedí a uno de los pacientes que me dejara tomarle una muestra antes de que se aplicara la dosis de la vacuna y después de, solo para llegar a la conclusión de que la causante de la enfermedad es la misma vacuna!-

-Pero tu misma lo dijiste, yo nunca me la he aplicado, ¿cómo es que contraje los síntomas, aunque fuera ya hace un tiempo? -

-Puede que no hayas recibido el virus a través de una vacuna, es más entre más lo pienso el virus pudo haber empezado a circular por cualquier otro canal en un primer momento; pero una vez estuvo afuera las personas claramente acudían al hospital esperando que los curaran, y es que claro quien desconfiaría de un médico y de sus medicinas-.

-Asi que mientras todos pensaban que los curaban…-

-Solo prolongaban la enfermedad, y de una forma bastante extraña debo decir; los componentes de la vacuna que aplica Kotu hace que el cuerpo no perciba sus efectos en cuanto se la aplican, sino que al menos hasta 20 días después, por lo cual la gente pensaba que la vacuna los estaba aliviando, cuando lo que hacia era disipar los efectos por el momento-.

-Entonces, hay alguna forma de desaparecer permanentemente sus efectos, ¿o van a tener que aplicársela por siempre? -.

-No se si esa sea la peor o la mejor parte- dijo Sakura masajeándose la frente. -Si las personas dejan de aplicarse la vacuna es cuestión de tiempo para que su sistema se normalice solo; es solo que nadie, claro a pesar de ti, está dispuesto a tomar semejante riesgo viendo los síntomas tan extremos y escandalosos que provoca, es decir tendrían que tener una tolerancia o umbral del dolor muy alto para simplemente dejar pasar los efectos-.

-Hn-

-Em verdad no puedo creerlo, como alguien puede jugar con la salud de la gente así como así-

-¿Entonces fue Kotu?-

Sakura soltó un cansando suspiro -Ese hombre no merece el título de médico-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Que más puedo hacer, ¡desenmascararlo!, enviare un informe a Tsunade y al Daimyo, pero según entiendo el único que puede revocarlo de su puesto como cabeza del hospital es la máxima autoridad de este pueblo-

-¿El alcalde?-

-Ajam- asintió la chica

-Umm, tal vez las cosas sean un poco más difíciles entonces-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó con duda al ver la cara sombría de Taiki.

-Aunque aún no es claro el por qué, el alcalde es quién está detrás de los ataques-.

Sakura no podía creer lo que le decía Taiki, ¿Por qué demonios el alcalde, a quien por cierto ni siquiera conocía, atentaría en contra de ella?. A decir verdad en cuanto supo lo de la vacuna estuvo casi segura que su atacante sería Kotu, es decir en ese caso hasta lo entendería, pero ¿el alcalde?. Definitivamente tenía más que suficiente de que preocuparse, y no era la única.

-Taiki, hay algo más que debes saber-

El chico la miró con tranquilidad, es decir, dudaba que pudiera decirle algo más sobre la situación que realmente lo sorprendiera.

-Es sobre los exámenes, más específicamente los tuyos-

-Hn-

-Si bien tus resultados al ser comparados con los de otros afectados por la epidemia fueron relativamente normales en lo que debía ser las áreas afectadas, hubo algunos valores fuera de estas que… no lo fueron-

-…-

-Ninguno de los otros pacientes presentaban algunos síntomas que tu si, como lo son los problemas pulmonares y ciertas anomalías cardíacas, niveles bastante bajos de hierro y elevados de glóbulos blancos-

-Hmp-

-¿Cuándo dijiste que no habías asistido al hospital en otras ocasiones que pudieron ameritarlo ¿te referías a ocasiones causadas por cosas como esas?-

-…-

-Taiki… yo…-

-Eso no es importante ahora Sakura-

-Debería serlo, después de todo estamos hablando de tu salud-

-…-

-Será mejor esclarecer las cosas con Kotu y con el alcalde antes de que algo peor suceda-

Sakura no quería simplemente dejar el tema así, pero sabía que Taiki no hablaría más al respecto, es más ahora se daba una mejor idea de porque se negaba a participar en los exámenes, pero tendría que respetar eso, al menos por ahora, ya que tenía razón y tenían que esclarecer todo lo demás cuanto antes. La medic-nin no perdió tiempo y ese mismo día le escribió a su maestra explicándole lo sucedido, mientras Itachi por su parte optó por indagar los motivos que podría tener el alcalde en contra de Sakura, una persona que en verdad solo había ayudado al pueblo desde su llegada.

Apenas había pasado un día desde aquello, Sakura se dirigía al hospital acompañada de Itachi dispuesta a enfrentar y desenmascarar a Kotu, cuando se dio el siguiente ataque.

¡BANG!

Una gran explosión hizo temblar toda la calle y unas cuantas casas.

-Déjenme adivinar, Sakura Haruno y su guarda espaldas- dijo con diversión el atacante luego de haber intentado emboscarlos en su camino al hospital.

-Y déjame adivinar, otro pobre intento de asesino a sueldo- dijo con ironía la chica preparándose para atacar.

Sin embargo, Taiki levantó su brazo indicándole que se quedará atrás. -Lo mejor será que te mantengas al margen-.

-¿Estás bromeando?, este sujeto viene por mi… no hay manera de que…-

-En realidad vengo por los dos- interrumpió lanzando otro poderoso ataque el cual Sakura apenas y esquivo, mientras Taiki bloqueó sin el mayor esfuerzo quedándose en su sitio.

-Yo me encargo-

Y sin más una titánica batalla comenzó frente a Sakura, quien no solo estaba sorprendida por lo poderoso del atacante, sino que de su amigo, sabia que el chico era fuerte, pero nunca a tal extremo, sobrepasaba por mucho el nivel de un jounin. La batalla empezaba a salirse de control, el pueblo, las casas y sus habitantes comenzaban a verse afectados ante el fuego cruzado.

-TAIKI!, Tienes que alejarlo de aquí, o va a terminar destruyendo todo el pueblo!- le gritó Sakura mientras ayudaba a evacuar a la gente y a los heridos.

No es que Itachi no se hubiera percatado de eso, es más había intentado contener varios de sus ataques por eso mismo, pero ese sujeto no era un oponente cualquiera, tenía que empezar a luchar enserio si quería en verdad ser de ayuda en algo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya; la pequeña Sakura es algo molesta, lo mejor será que acabe de una buena vez con ella para que no haya más distracciones-. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el atacante apareció en frente de Sakura listo para matar, la chica pudo ver pasar su vida en frente de sus ojos en ese leve segundo, la habían tomado más allá que desprevenida por lo cual apenas y tuvo tiempo para cubrir su rostro con sus manos y cerrar los ojos.

1,2,3 segundos pasaron, Sakura seguía esperando el golpe, pero aun así…nada. Cuando la chica al fin abrió los ojos pudo ver como a increíble velocidad Taiki bloqueaba e interceptaba todos los golpes del otro sujeto, la velocidad a la que iban era tan impresionante que a sus ojos le costaba seguirlos, aun así no pudo evitar ver como por algunos momentos los ojos de Taiki parecían adquirir un tono un tanto familiar, casi como que rojizo.

 _-¿¡Sharingan?! … pero… no, es imposible-_ pensó Sakura creyendo que era un efecto de la luz o que le fallaba la vista.

Itachi no quería seguir arriesgando a los civiles por lo cual con cuidado y algo de esfuerzo logró alejar al atacante lo suficiente para poder pelear con mayor libertad, dejando no solo al pueblo, sino que a Sakura atrás. Entre más ataques intercambiaban el hombre e Itachi algo era más claro.

-Tu no eres un típico guardaespaldas ¿no es así? - dijo con cansancio y al fin perdiendo la estúpida sonrisa el oponente de Itachi.

-Y tu no eres un simple y común asesino a sueldo-.

El hombre negó levemente con la cabeza -Ya me parecía raro que me buscaran a mi para un trabajo como este, y dime ahora que no hay tantos espectadores, ¿pelearás de verdad? -.

La mirada de Itachi se endureció por un momento, pero no hizo movimiento alguno haciendo enojar al hombre ya que en su opinión Itachi no pelearía enserio. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad ya que en ese momento los ojos del akatsuki se tiñeron de rojo.

-¡NO, IMPOSIBLE!- dijo su oponente casi que con temor -Tu no puedes… no puedes ser!-

-Es momento de acabar con esto -

Una mirada fue más que suficiente para acabar con el hombre, sin decir una palabra más Itachi se marchó. Cuando volvió a la aldea el caos era total, varias casas habían sido demolidas a causa de la batalla, otras se encontraban en llamas mientras algunos aldeanos intentaban apagar el fuego, aun así Itachi tenia solo un objetivo en mente, sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la oficina del alcalde, quien por suerte parecía estar alejada de todo el ajetreo.

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? - Exclamó el alcalde cuando el joven de ojos negros, piel clara y cabello castaño entró sin cautela a su oficina. - ¡GUARDIAS! ¡GUARDIAS! -

-Silencio- exigió con su firme voz Itachi logrando que el hombre se callara en el acto.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿y qué es lo que quieres aquí? -

Itachi miró con asco al hombre frente a él, si había algo que lo enfermaba eran los políticos corruptos e inescrupulosos como ese, había tenido más que suficiente en su vida con los de Konoha.

-¿Qué sabes del ataque que pasó en el centro hace unas horas?-

El alcalde pasó saliva con pesadez, claro que sabia de primera mano del ataque, pero no se lo iba a aceptar a nadie y menos a un desconocido.

-Yo…no se nada-

-¿Nada?-

-…-

\- ¿Quién lo planeó? -

-…-

\- ¿A quién iba dirigido? -

-…-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-

La paciencia de Itachi empezaba a verse corta, no solo por el ataque de ese día, ni por el espectáculo que se había visto obligado a dar, sino por todos aquellos ataques durante todos esos meses.

-Habla-

-En verdad no se nada, y no lo sabré hasta que me llegue el reporte de la policía-

Itachi avanzó hasta estar directamente frente al escritorio del alcalde y sin decir una palabra más dejo desvanecer su jutsu de transformación haciendo que se revelara su verdadero ser. El alcalde miró en shock como el chico de ropas sencillas había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ahora llevaba una muy conocida capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Akatsuki- dejó escapar con miedo el hombre de entre sus labios

-Habla-

Y sin tener que decir más o siquiera activar su sharingan el alcalde le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber y más.

En el centro del pueblo Sakura terminaba de curar a los heridos, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando a la distancia esperando el regreso de Taiki, había visto lo fuerte que era el chico, pero no por eso podía dejar de sentirse un tanto preocupada. En cuanto llegó la noche sin noticia alguna de Taiki, Sakura decidió ir a buscarlo a la pensión donde sabía que vivía y en la que un día había despertado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que se marchó?- reclamaba Sakura a la anciana que atendía el sitio

-Como lo oyes, vino hace unas horas, pago y se marchó-

-¿Horas?¿hace cuantas exactamente?-

-Umm, diría que unas 2 en promedio-

-Pe…pero… ¿y cómo se encontraba? ¿Estaba lastimado? ¿Dijo a donde iría o por qué?-

-Cálmate muchacha, no se a que viene tanta pregunta, pero si, estaba bien, como siempre, y no tengo la menor idea de a donde se fue y mucho menos porque, es decir esto es una pensión, la gente va y viene sin tener que dar razón-

 **\- - - - - INTERRUPCIÓN DEL FLASH BACK - - - -**

-¿Qué demonios tiene que ver todo eso con mi hermano?- preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo groseramente a la pelirrosa. Sakura le había estado contando por casi una hora sobre cómo fue para ella, desde su perspectiva su primera misión en solitario hasta en los más mínimos detalles, sobre cómo había conocido al tal Taiki, con quien claramente había tenido más allá que empatía y un sentido de compañerismo una gran conexión. Aun asi no veía en lo más mínimo la relación de la historia con Itachi, es más lo único que esa historia hacía pensar al joven Uchiha era sobre la posibilidad de que el tal Taiki fuera el padre de Misa, teniendo en cuenta la cercana relación, la descripción física del muchacho de cabello castaño, sumado al hecho de que según los estudios de Sakura él podría sufrir de una extraña enfermedad que hasta donde sabía, o podía suponer, la había heredado la niña.

Sakura sonrió con algo de nostalgia y le respondió -Si me dejas terminar lo sabrás. ¿En donde iba?...amm si, bien; luego de ese ataque, que resultó siendo el último, busque a Taiki por todas partes, aun así no lo encontré ni supe más de él, o no hasta mucho después. Pasado un mes del ataque di por terminada la misión bastante satisfecha, no solo se había erradicado la supuesta epidemia, sino que Kotu-san fue destituido de su puesto e inhabilitado como médico por lo que había hecho con la vacuna, además el alcalde y el fueron encarcelados cuando se descubrieron los sucios negocios que tenían y los perjuicios que con estos generaban al pueblo. Cuando volví a Konoha Tsunade me comentó cuan preocupada había estado por mí ya que le habían llegado varios reportes indicando la presencia de Akatsuki no solo en la región, sino que en el pueblo en sí; me preguntó si había visto o oído algo al respecto mientras me enseñaba los reportes, estaba por asegurarle que no, cuando me topé con la foto de los dos miembros de Akatsuki que habían sido avistados. Uno de ellos era Itachi.- Sakura rió como si recordara algo gracioso y a la vez triste-. En ese momento no supe que pensar, ciertamente ambos eran personas que no había visto nunca en mi vida, o eso quería pensar, ya que al ver la foto de Itachi, de alguna manera sentía que no era cierto, algunos de sus rasgos, aunque de una forma un tanto discreta se parecían a los de Taiki-.

Sasuke vio como Sakura se quedaba por un momento en silencio mirando al vació como si pudiera ver aun frente a ella la imagen del chico.

-Trate de no darle mayor importancia y de no pensar mucho en ello, pero la curiosidad me ganó—. Se burló de si misma la chica. -Como la aprendiz de Tsunade y médica en el hospital de Konoha podía ver cualquier historia clínica por clasificada que fuera, en todo caso terminé viendo los archivos de Itachi donde se mostraba claramente que sufría de una extraña afección desde muy joven, misma que coincidía con la de Taiki pero en una etapa menos avanzada, una coincidencia muy grande si me lo preguntas y más considerando que era la primera y única vez que veía algo así. No le dedique mayor pensamiento a eso hasta que casi medio año después Gaara fue secuestrado por Akatsuki y junto con Naruto, Kakashi y la abuela Chiyo acudimos a rescatarlo, en aquella ocasión nos encontramos con Itachi, cuando lo vi claramente sentí miedo por la situación en la que estábamos y el riesgo que corríamos, es decir estábamos frente al infame y terrorífico Itachi Uchiha, y como era de esperarse tan pronto nos cruzamos con el todos y cada uno de nosotros nos vimos envueltos en un genjutsu. Siendo honesta me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta que me encontraba en una ilusión, ya que no había nada fuera de lo común. En mi ilusión Naruto y yo nos encontrábamos listos para atacar hasta que las palabras de Itachi me descolocaron un poco; él miró a Naruto y luego me miró a mi para pedirme que me "mantuviera al margen"; jajaja en verdad sentí como si le tiempo se devolviera y fuera Taiki quien me lo dijera, aun así retome mi concentración lo mejor que pude preparándome para atacar, y allí fue que lo noté, lo que sucedía no era real, mi chakra aunque de manera casi que imperceptible estaba siendo afectado, me encontraba en un genjutsu, junte mis manos e hice las señales, estaba a punto de liberarme cuando Itachi me preguntó: "¿Vas a huir ante la primera amenaza o porque las cosas se estén poniendo difíciles, o vas esforzarte y hacer la diferencia?". En ese momento supe que no era coincidencia, y que no era mi imaginación, esas palabras, las palabras de Taiki, las palabras de Itachi. Luego de eso me liberé de la ilusión y junto con la abuela Chiyo acudimos a Naruto que no podía salir de la suya. Claro que en ese momento más que sentirme aliviada o nostálgica me sentí confundida, es decir pensar que Itachi Uchiha había sido la misma persona que me había salvado, cuidado y ayudado parecía una locura, más estando en plena guerra contra Akatsuki y con todo lo que había escuchado y leído de el en el libro bingo y los reportes. No fue sino hasta que Naruto y Kakashi-sensei me contaron la verdad sobre Itachi para explicarme el porque estás tan empeñado en destruir a Konoha que me di cuenta, que todo lo que pensaba era posible, que Itachi y Taiki eran en realidad la misma persona-.

Aunque la cara de Sasuke no lo mostrara ya que de seguro había perdido la capacidad de hacerlo, su estado era totalmente de shock. El solo pensar que Sakura había en verdad conocido a su hermano, que habían pasado ese tiempo juntos y más aún según su historia que no solo el fue importante para ella, sino que de seguro ella para el, si dentro de todo lo que pasaba se había decidido a ayudarla y protegerla.

El pelinegro estudió la cara de la chica desde la esquina de sus ojos; la cara de Sakura mientras contaba la historia, y mientras hablaba de Itachi era una cara más que de nostalgia, casi que de ensoñación, por lo cual no pudo evitar preguntarse si ¿Acaso Sakura habría tenido algún tipo de sentimientos hacia Itachi?, quiso golpearse a si mismo, por su puesto que si, o al menos eso le había parecido más que obvio cuando el protagonista en la historia no era Itachi sino Taiki, y ahora que lo recordaba, no solo eso, ¿Qué pasaba con su teoría de que Misa era hija de Taiki?, ¡¿que acaso Misa era hija de Itachi!?. No, Sakura nunca… ¿nunca qué? ¿Seguiría con su vida?... jaaaa, bueno no era un pensamiento tan absurdo, es decir no es como si tuviera razón para no hacerlo, ni siquiera por él. Aun así, eso no era importante, no debía serlo, lo único que era relevante salió de sus labios definitivamente sin ningún tipo de control, filtro o censura. –¿Es Misa hija de Itachi?-

De todo lo que creyó Sakura que podría preguntar Sasuke al respecto eso fue lo último que se imaginó. No sabía si reir o llorar por lo gracioso y estúpido del momento, pero definitivamente debía responder antes de hacer algo de eso.

-¿Misa hija de Itachi?- dijo Sakura con algo de risa y bastante extrañeza.

Sasuke asintió con firmeza y casi que molestia no encontrándole lo gracioso y esperando una respuesta.

-Sasuke, no veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra-

-¿lo es o no?-

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera se porque pensarías eso-

-Umm, ¿hace cuanto sucedió todo eso?-

-Aproximadamente un año y medio-

El Uchiha pareció pensar con mayor claridad, por lo que había visto la niña tendría en promedio unos 3 años, si, seria matemáticamente imposible. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su propio pensamiento ¿ _Solo_ matemáticamente _?-. -_ Hmp… ¿Como es que parecen tener la misma enfermedad?, si no es algo congénito, acaso es algo que solo ataca a ciertas personas de Konoha?-

El ánimo de Sakura se apagó notablemente mientras asumió una pose un tanto más pensativa para luego responder. -No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo solo de Konoha ya que Misa no nació ni se crió allá-. Las respuestas de Sakura le creaban más dudas que respuestas al ojinegro, si Misa no es de Konoha entonces ¿de dónde diablos salió, de donde es su padre ?.

-Pareces confundido-

-Hmp-

-Sasuke ya te conté todo lo que sabia de Itachi, pero si quieres preguntarme alg…-

-No es Itachi –

-Umm, entonces…-

-La niña… Misa-

Sakura lo miró con extrañeza -¿Qué hay con ella?-


	9. Debilidad o fortaleza?

Sakura miró a Sasuke con extrañeza -¿Qué hay con ella?-

Si bien el pelinegro había ido hasta allá para saciar su interés sobre su hermano, después de la historia detallada que le había contado Sakura había poco más que opinar al respecto, sin embargo, su interés sobre la pequeña solo aumentaba, aunque no sabía muy bien como expresarlo o explicárselo siquiera a sí mismo. Por suerte para él la medic-nin decidió simplemente aclarar todo.

-Por tus preguntas y lo que pudiste escuchar de mi conversación con Genshi creo saber lo que te inquieta. Quieres saber el origen de Misa y de su enfermedad ya que fue la misma que sufria tu hermano-.

-…-

-Bueno, eso en realidad es más corto, aunque no más sencillo de explicar; Misa es una niña un tanto especial, ya que no solo padece la misma extraña enfermedad que Itachi, sino que además posee un raro KG-.

-¿Un kekkei genkai?-

Sakura asintió levemente. -Así es, uno de los más poderosos que he visto, su chakra se concentra en las células de su piel haciendo que está se vuelva una armadura sólida, más dura que el diamante, por lo cual no solo es un gran método de defensa sino que de ataque-.

Sasuke se sorprendió bastante ante la revelación de la médica, nunca había escuchado algo así, pero era estúpido pensar que conocía todos los KG que existían ya que muchos se perdían por siglos para luego re aparecer en el peor o mejor de los momentos.

-Lo se, bastante impresionante-. Dijo con una medio sonrisa la chica. -En todo caso, ella es aún muy pequeña y no lo puede controlar, haciendo que a veces se vuelva un riesgo para ella y para quienes la rodean-.

-¿Y por qué nadie le enseña como usarlo?, ¿acaso no tiene un padre responsable que lo haga?- acusó el chico clavando su mirada en Sakura, él mejor que nadie sabía lo que era sufrir a causa de un KG descontrolado, no solo consumía de golpe todo el chakra sino que causaba bastante dolor y estrés en el cuerpo, ya se imaginaba lo que sufría la pequeña.

Sakura lanzó un largo suspiro mirando hacia el piso mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho. -Por desgracia no hay nadie que la guíe en ese aspecto, ya que Misa es huérfana y hasta el momento no se sabe si tiene algún familiar-.

-¿Huérfana?,… ¿que acaso no eres tú su madre?-

Sakura sonrió tristemente sin levantar la mirada. -No, pero tengo la suerte de que ella me considere como tal. Cuando llegué a esté sitio conocí a Misa, Genshi y su equipo la encontraron hace dos años al parecer al borde de la muerte, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de su KG supieron que no la podían dejar simplemente morir, la trajeron aquí y desde entonces ella hace parte de sus "proyectos". Misa es muy pequeña y nunca ha tenido realmente una familia, por más que aquí tuviera quien la cuidara y se encargara de ella se sentía muy sola, por lo cual no dude en acercármele, luego de eso no tomo mucho tiempo para que nos encariñáramos. Un día mientras le leía un cuento me preguntó por qué tantos personajes de sus historias tenían una mamá, y que donde estaba la de ella o como podía conseguir una; ya que no se mucho de su origen no quise mentirle, así que le dije que si quería yo podía ser su madre, al menos mientras por mi parte averiguaba o encontraba a la de ella; Misa se emocionó mucho y me dijo que siempre había querido tener una y sin más me aceptó; desde entonces ella me considera su madre y yo a ella mi hija-.

Conociendo la forma de ser de Sakura no era difícil imaginar tal cosa, la chica simplemente iba repartiendo amor a diestra y siniestra, es decir si había sentido que lo quería a él, en su opinión una de las personas más incapaces de dar y recibir amor en el planeta. Aun así nunca pensó que Sakura tomara tan a la ligera una responsabilidad como esa, es decir tener un hijo de cualquier manera era hacerse cargo de una vida totalmente diferente a la de uno. Para Sasuke aun era inexplicable el por que la gente como Naruto y Sakura seguían creando y coleccionando vínculos de ese tipo, que no veían que con cada vinculo que sumaban en su vida sumaban una nueva debilidad, cosa que después de escuchar a la medic-nin esa tarde en la oficina de Genshi solo confirmaba.

-¿Si tanto la quieres proteger por qué dejas que Genshi la use en sus experimentos?-

-Eso no es algo que estuviera bajo mi control-. Dijo con notorio disgusto la pelirrosa. -Al menos no hasta hoy-.

-Jam… vaya madre- soltó a modo de critica el Uchiha haciendo que Sakura le diera una muy enojada mirada.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para juzgar! ¡No sabes por lo que ha pasado Misa, mucho menos sabes cómo son las cosas aquí! –

-Pero se cómo eres tú Sa-ku-ra-. Dijo el pelinegro burlándose altaneramente. –¿cómo puedes hacerte cargo de otra vida cuando a duras penas puedes hacerte cargo de ti misma? -

-Ese no es tu problema-.

-Lo sé, es problema de esa pobre niña, no sabes la lástima que me da-.

-Ja, claro por que según tú sería mejor que no tuviera a nadie a que me tuviera al menos a mi-

Sasuke solo la miró dándole a entender que así era.

-No se ni porque discuto esto contigo, claramente es algo que tú no entiendes y nunca entenderás, para ti las personas no son más que herramientas, y los lazos que entre estás se crean un estorbo; pero no para todos nosotros las cosas son así, para algunos no hay nada mejor que tener a alguien en nuestras vidas, disfrutar de su sola compañía y afecto-.

-Esas son solo estupideces de débiles-

Sakura río por lo bajo con algo de cinismo. -Al contrario, esas son las cosas que más fuertes nos hacen, y eso es algo que no solamente Naruto sino que también tu hermano me enseñó, la fuerza y la importancia de luchar no solo por uno sino que por los demás. Se que si tu hubieras estado en mi situación nunca te habrías hecho cargo de Misa, ni de nadie más que de ti mismo, porque tú no sabes lo que es ver a alguien sufrir y simplemente querer ayudarlo, querer hacer una diferencia en su vida -. Sasuke no pudo evitar que esas últimas palabras de Sakura sonaran casi que citadas de la historia de ella con su hermano. -Puede que yo no sea la persona más poderosa ni fuerte, Dios sabe que no es así, pero mientras pueda daré todo de mi para proteger a Misa y hacerla feliz, esa es toda la fuerza y motivación que necesito-.

Sasuke había tenido más que suficiente de Sakura hasta ese momento, así que dedicándole una fría mirada se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó. Era obvio que la ojijade había pasado más que suficiente tiempo con Naruto ya que la chica había aceptado plenamente su filosofía, aunque según ella no era solo de Naruto, sino también la de Itachi, ¿Qué acaso su hermano en verdad pensaba de la misma manera?, es claro que no era el villano que pensó durante largos años, pero ¿podía decirse que se parecía en ese sentido más a Naruto y a Sakura que a él?

El pelinegro tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse en parte que tan importante había sido en realidad Itachi en la vida de Sakura ya que si bien no habían compartido más que unos meses juntos la kunoichi parecía tenerle bastante aprecio, ¿Qué acaso ella tendría algún resentimiento contra el por acabar con Itachi?, si era así no la culparía, ya que ni el mismo se podía perdonar aun.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke fue a hablar con Genshi, quien le informó que trabajaría junto con él y con su hijo en un estudio detallado del sharingan. Sasuke parecía un tanto pensativo luego del anuncio.

-¿Sucede algo joven Uchiha?-

-¿Qué hay de la otra medic-nin, Sakura?-

Genshi se quitó sus gafas como si le molestaran y las empezó a limpiar con su bata dándose un poco de tiempo para encontrar las palabras más adecuadas. -Ella tiene otras funciones y obligaciones de momento, pero aun así trabajaran juntos en algunos estudios más generales-.

La cara de malestar de Genshi al hablar de Sakura no pasó de manera desapercibida para Sasuke, ¿Qué tantos problemas le había causado Sakura a ese hombre? ¿Y si eran tantos, porque la mantenía aun allí?. Aun así Sasuke decidió que era suficiente de pensamientos y preguntas absurdas concentrándose los siguientes días en los exámenes que le realizaban Genshi, Takeshi y en sus entrenamientos.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con la chica, la había visto una que otra vez en los corredores o a la hora de la comida sola, con Misa y varias veces acompañada de Takeshi. El día comenzó como cualquier otro de la semana, Sasuke se dirigió al consultorio/laboratorio de Genshi para completar el estudio detallado de su sharingan.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludó Takeshi

-Buenos días Joven Uchiha- dijo Genshi sin realmente ponerle atención y terminando de revisar unos papeles.

Sasuke apenas asintió levemente con su cabeza en forma de respuesta y sin más se sentó en la camilla con sus brazos cruzados como siempre. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Me dijeron que me necesitaba-

Sasuke apenas y dirigió una rápida mirada a la recién llegada, no era otra más que Sakura.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan!- dijo con alegría Takeshi

-Asi es, Haruno, por favor entre y cierre la puerta- respondió sin emoción Genshi y empezando a dirigirse hacia Sasuke

La chica obedeció y sin mayor emoción o afán caminó hasta donde el hombre quien le entregó enseguida varios papeles. -Estos son los estudios de los ojos que le realizamos al joven Uchiha-

Sakura los miró rápidamente por encima y dijo -Parecen estudios normales -

-Así es- Dijo Genshi ahora entregándole otro montón de papeles. -Y estos son los estudios realizados…-

-Con el sharingan activado- dijo Sakura interrumpiendo al hombre

-Bien, me parece que no tendré que explicarle mayor cosa-. Sakura ojeó los estudios rápidamente. -Como puede ver las diferencias captadas por las máquinas, aunque perceptibles, son demasiado sutiles, por lo cual me es imposible hacer el estudio detallado que tanto quiero. Lo hemos estado discutiendo con Takeshi y creemos que la mejor forma de completar el mapa de las conexiones del ojo y sus variaciones con el sharingan es a través de un escaneo con chakra. Aun cuando mi manejo y el de Takeshi es bastante avanzado, sabemos que el suyo es el más cercano a uno perfecto por lo cual la tarea recaerá en usted-.

Sakura bajó las hojas que estaba revisando con lentitud, no podía entender o mejor dicho creer que Genshi le encargara algo así, es decir sabia que no confiaba realmente en ella para que hiciera un trabajo que prácticamente solo ella misma podría corroborar. Sasuke observaba con atención la interacción entre la joven y el viejo, se preguntaba si la tensión siempre había estado allí o si era a causa de la discusión que había escuchado ya varios días atrás, pero algo era más que obvio, aunque trabajacen juntos, no se agradaban para nada.

-Considerando que gran parte del estudio ya está hecho y solo falta ajustar minucias con los detalles del escaneo, no creo que le tome más de un par de días, a lo mucho una semana. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente-. Sakura no respondió nada a Genshi, solo mantuvo la mirada en el hombre, no tenía mucho que decir porque realmente no es como si pudiera objetar o negarse. -Muy bien, comenzara el día de mañana por hoy realizaremos unas cuantas pruebas más para las cuales también necesitaremos de su asistencia y su control de chakra-.

Dicho eso los tres médicos pusieron manos a la obra. Sasuke llevaba una semana en la cual se habían enfocado en sus ojos, pero hasta ese día no había notado que tan incomodo era, ya que mientras Genshi daba instrucciones y Takeshi tomaba notas, Sakura era la encargada de manipular sus ojos directamente.

Si no había sido molesta la última hora en la cual la chica había mantenido sus manos fijas a lado y lado de su cabeza mientras mandaba pequeños impulsos de chakra desde sus dedos a sus ojos, definitivamente lo fue la casi media hora en que se le pidió que hiciera total contacto visual mientras la ojijade examinaba paso a paso el cambio de apariencia externa del sharingan. ¡Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió ir hasta su habitación e iniciar esa conversación!, no creía que alguna vez las cosas fueran totalmente cómodas entre el y Sakura después de todo lo que el le había hecho, pero ¿tenían que ser asi de incómodas?

Los pensamientos de Sasuke fueron interrumpidos cuando de manera exabrupta los ojos de Sakura se despegaron de los de él.

-Creo que será más que suficiente por hoy-. Dijo la chica quitándose el tapabocas y yendo a lavarse las manos.

Genshi asintió aun enfocado en la libreta en su mano y salió del laboratorio sin decir nada más a nadie. Sasuke sabía que era también su turno de irse, aun así no pudo evitar que sus oídos captaran una molesta conversación.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar?- preguntó Takeshi a Sakura

-Aun es temprano, iré a ver como se encuentra Misa-. Ante la mención de la niña los ojos de Sakura no pudieron evitar deslizarse hacia donde Sasuke que para sorpresa de Sakura la estaba también mirando.

Aun asi la atención de la chica fue rápidamente devuelta hacía Takeshi quien insistía en hablarle. -Te acompaño-

-No, esta bien, Misa ha estado un tanto indispuesta estos días, será mejor que vaya sola-

-Ammm, bien, entonces… nos veremos luego-

Sakura asintió y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada un tanto agobiada de Takeshi. Sasuke vio con algo de risa y lástima la escena y sin más se marchó.

Al siguiente día Sasuke asistió directamente al consultorio de Sakura como habían quedado con Genshi, cuando llegó allá la chica se encontraba revisando varios documentos y tomando una taza de café. Sasuke simplemente entró y se sentó en la camilla esperando que iniciaran y terminaran cuanto antes el proceso.

-Buenos días- dijo con tranquilidad Sakura -¿quieres algo de café?-

-Hn-

El muchacho ni siquiera la miró al responder, por lo cual Sakura bajó su taza mientras rodaba sin disimulo sus ojos, definitivamente con Sasuke ni intentar ser amable funcionaba. El Uchiha no era el único que había tenido bastante en que pensar luego de su conversación con Sakura, ella también había estado analizando el suceso, si bien los años y las circunstancias habían hecho que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke se apaciguaran eso no significaba que hubieran desaparecido del todo, es más el ver como Sasuke seguía hundiéndose en la soledad y la oscuridad hacían que un sentimiento de entendimiento, preocupación y protección se activara en ella.

-Bien, necesitaré unos cuantos minutos para re leer unas cosas-

Sasuke pareció un tanto molesto por la espera, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se recostó contra la pared aun sentado en la camilla. La chica tomó varios documentos y un esfero y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a acercarse a la camilla y a su paciente. La pelirrosa leía a gran velocidad y de vez en cuando garabateaba una que otra cosa en los papeles, como haciendo sus propias observaciones.

Sasuke la observaba de medio lado, le era extraño ver a Sakura tan absorta en algo y más cuando el estaba presente, le había parecido extraño desde que había llegado allí pero no quiso preguntar u opinar, no hasta ese momento.

-Pareces bastante segura de lo que haces-.

La chica apenas levantó su mirada por medio segundo hacia donde el para luego volver a los estudios y responder con calma -Lo estoy-. Era extraño para ella el que Sasuke iniciara una conversación, bueno una en la que no estaba reclamando, amenazando o exigiendo saber algo.

-Más te vale, estoy seguro que sabes que sucederá contigo si dañas en algo mi sharingan-.

Sakura rodó nuevamente sus ojos, ahí estaba el Sasuke de siempre, no sabía ni por qué le extrañaba.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, estoy más que segura de lo que hago, no por nada fui la aprendiz de Tsunade-sama-.

-Jmmm, no me refiero solo a eso-

Sakura levantó su mirada para enfocarla con algo de duda en Sasuke, la cara del chico no solo mostraba su típica molestia y apatía, sino que algo más. -¿A no?, ¿entonces a qué?-

-A que más te vale no ponerte de creativa con tus manos si sabes lo que te conviene, tu y yo sabemos más que nadie el por qué quiero mejorar mi sharingan-

-Umm, si, lo imagino- dijo por lo bajo y con fastidio la chica, pero aun así Sasuke continuó.

-No sé porque razón estés aquí y más en este proyecto, pero por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te entrometas y lo eches a perder-

-Aja, bueno si eso es todo y ya terminaste con tus amenazas-

-Te lo advierto Sakura- dijo Sasuke activando su sharingan.

La chica soltó un cansado suspiro y poniendo los documentos en la camilla junto a Sasuke se acercó y sin pensarlo mucho ubicó sus manos en las cienes del chico quien no le retiraba para nada la mirada y comenzó con su trabajo. Había pasado un poco más de una hora en la que no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, aun así, por la posición en la que estaban era imposible para Sasuke ignorar que algo sucedía con Sakura. No solo la chica parecía tener algo de problemas concentrándose, sino que estaba parpadeando demasiado.

La medic-nin viendo la forma en que la inspeccionaba Sasuke cortó el flujo de chakra proveniente de sus manos y dándose la vuelta dijo. -Será mejor tomar un rápido descanso-

Sasuke apenas estiro un poco su espalda, empezaba a cansarse de esa posición, mientras que Sakura fue hasta la pequeña cafetera que tenía en su oficina y se sirvió una enorme taza.

La chica empezó a beberla casi que con alivio mientras dejó salir un cansado suspiro y se masajeo con la otra mano los ojos. Hasta ese momento fue que Sasuke realmente detalló. -Pareces cansada-.

-No te preocupes, no afectara en nada mi trabajo ni mi desempeño-.

Sasuke la observó en silencio, sin duda eso le preocupaba en parte, pero no era por eso que lo había dicho, aunque bueno tal vez ni el mismo sabia porque lo había expresado. Sakura se sirvió una segunda taza de café aun bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Sasuke.

-Es demasiada cafeína-. Estableció el muchacho, Sakura lo miró por un leve momento antes de tomar de un solo sorbo todo lo que quedaba en la taza y servir otra antes de encaminarse hasta donde él.

La tensión en la habitación aumentaba a cada momento, ya que por alguna razón esa última acción de Sakura se había sentido más como una burla hacia el chico. Sasuke miraba con mala cara a la pelirrosa, no le bastaba con ser una molestia, además seguía siendo muy infantil.

Sakura relajó un poco su mirada retadora, era una estupidez mantenerse en esa tónica con Sasuke, más si iban a tener que trabajar toda la semana juntos, así que tratando de mejorar el ambiente comentó bajando la tasa sobre el escritorio. -No es que siempre consuma tanta cafeína, es solo que tuve una noche bastante larga-.

-Hn-

Sakura dio un largo suspiro, bueno al menos la tensión no había seguido creciendo y no es como si fuera a poder sacar más de Sasuke. La medic-nin sacudió levemente sus manos y su cabeza y volvió a acercarse hasta Sasuke para continuar con su trabajo. Una vez retomaron el contacto Sasuke pudo sentir como las manos de Sakura no estaban solo más cálidas por haber sujetado la tasa de café sino que parecían más estables.

-Para esta parte si quieres puedes mantener cerrados los ojos- dijo la chica concentrando su chakra en sus manos.

-Hn-. Sasuke cerró con algo de cautela sus parpados mientras sentía como el chakra de Sakura recorría parte de su ser, nunca lo había detallado pero el chakra de otras personas podía ser cálido, bueno o al menos en esas circunstancias el de ella lo era, se sentía bastante bien. Sasuke perdió por un momento la noción del tiempo, pero al notar que estaba relajándose de más abrió de golpe sus ojos asustando de paso a Sakura.

-Pareces sorprendida- se burló el chico por el susto que le había dado.

La chica lo miró con un poco de molestia y luego encogió levemente sus hombros quitándole importancia al tema.

-¿Cuanto más tiempo tomará esto?-

Sakura miró de medio lado el reloj en su pared y luego las hojas en las que había venido haciendo anotaciones y gráficas con sus adelantos.

-Podemos seguir por un par de horas más, o podemos continuar mañana, hemos avanzado a buen ritmo por lo cual no habrá ningún problema-.

Sasuke pareció considerarlo por un leve momento, pero viendo las ojeras que se habían formado bajo los ojos de Sakura decidió. -Continuaremos mañana-

La chica asintió y lentamente retiró sus manos de la cara del ojinegro para recoger sus documentos e ir con calma hasta su escritorio. Sasuke se levantó de la camilla con la intensión de salir, pero cuando vio que Sakura retomaba su tasa de café y empezaba a revisar varias hojas. -Si ya terminamos por hoy, deberías tomar un descanso-.

Sakura pareció no determinarlo ya que seguía concentrada en lo suyo, aun así, sin levantar la mirada contestó. -Escanear tus ojos con mi chakra es solo una de mis obligaciones, tengo más trabajo por hacer-.

Sasuke se sintió un tanto estúpido en el momento, aunque nunca lo aceptaría, la única razón por la que aceptó detenerse en ese momento con el estudio era para que Sakura pudiera tomar al menos un pequeño descanso, pero al parecer no lo haría.

-Como sea, espero que estés más despierta y concentrada para la sesión de mañana-

Sakura apenas levantó la mirada para verlo salir. Sasuke se dirigió a la cafetería, sería bueno comer algo antes de ir a entrenar.

-Hey Sasuke!, hoy te desocupaste temprano- lo saludó Suigetsu al verlo entrar al sitio

-Hn, ¿Qué haces levantado antes de medio día? - preguntó el pelinegro tomando asiento junto a su camarada.

-Emm ya me estoy cansando de solo dormir, hasta empiezo a extrañar al gigantón y a la pelos de zanahoria-

Sasuke no dijo nada solo se acomodó mejor en la silla.

-¿Cómo van los exámenes, experimentos y lo demás?-

-Hmp-

-Ya veo…- dijo un tanto dudoso el espadachín. - ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?-.

Aun así, la poca atención que le estaba dirigiendo Sasuke a Suigetsu se vio interrumpida por la estrepitosa llegada de una mujer y una niña. La mujer tenía cabello largo y negro, parecía ser de la misma edad de Sasuke, aunque él nunca antes la había visto, sin embargo la niña le era un tanto familiar. _\- Misa-._ Pensó para si mismo el Uchiha mientras veía como la niña que se encontraba en piyama y cubierta por una especie de trapo o cobija era jalada sin consideración alguna por la joven chica.

-¡Ya! ¡Estoy harta de esos berrinchitos!, vas a comer algo quieras o no y luego de vuelta a la cama- le ordenó la pelinegra a Misa quien caminaba con lentitud mientras sollozaba.

-¡No tengo hambre!, y no me siento bien…qui…quiero a mi mami…-

La mujer ni siquiera parecía escucharla, tan solo se limitaba a jalarla hasta la barra donde servían la comida. -Si, si como sea, escoge algo para que podamos irnos de una buena vez-

La niña ni siquiera levantó la cabeza, tan solo llevó una de sus pequeñas manitas hasta la sucia y gastada cobija que la cubría para usarla de pañuelo, cosa que pareció molestar más a su cuidadora. -¿¡Me estas escuchando mocosa!?-

Era casi que imposible ignorar la escena y no solo para Sasuke, sino hasta para el distraído de Suigetsu, más habiendo solo otras 4 personas en la cafetería.

Suigetsu dejó escapar un suave y corto silbido. -Vaya, es bonita, pero se manda un carácter que hasta haría parecer buena a Karin- dijo refiriéndose a como la mujer trataba a la pequeña. -Pobre niña, pero ni modo de salvarla, en todo caso, no me dijiste por cuanto tiempo estaremos acá-

Tal vez fue la escena que presenciaba, o la forma en que Suigetsu y todos los demás presentes se desentendían de la situación, pero las palabras de Sakura resonaron en ese momento en la mente de Sasuke: " _Se que si tu hubieras estado en mi situación nunca te habrías hecho cargo de Misa, ni de nadie más que de ti mismo, porque tú no sabes lo que es ver a alguien sufrir y simplemente querer ayudarlo…"_

Como si tuviera mente propia, o como si mas bien hubiera dejado de tenerla, el cuerpo de Sasuke se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hasta donde la pelinegra y Misa empezaban a forcejear.

-AAAA! QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!- gritaba la niña

-¡ES SUFICIENTE MISA! ¡YA CALMATE!-

La mujer no solo parecía empezar a estresarse sino a entrar en pánico, así que sin mucho pensarlo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una jeringa con la intensión de enterrarla en el brazo de la niña, cuando de la nada una fuerte mano la detuvo.

-¿Pero que?-. La mujer estuvo más que sorprendida al ver al simpático pelinegro que sostenía su muñeca con fuerza deteniéndola.

-No creo que eso sea necesario- dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke soltándola del agarre y dirigiendo su mirada a la niña quien parecía haberse calmado al observarlo.

-Tu… tu eres… el paciente guapo…- dijo la pequeña sollozando aun un poco y respirando con dificultad. Los ojos de Sasuke la miraron con duda, ¿a que demonios se refería esa niña?, aun así los balbuceos de la chiquilla parecieron aclararle un poco más el panorama. -Tu… eres… el paciente guapo… de mi mamá-

-Hn-

Suigetsu quien se había sorprendido no solo por la rapidez, sino que por la intervención de Sasuke alcanzo a llegar a tiempo para escuchar la interesante conversación. -Con que el paciente guapo jajajaja, vaya Sasuke ¿que acaso ya te echaste al bolsillo una doctora y no me contaste?-.

Sasuke le dirigió una de sus miradas molestas al peliblanco que enseguida lo mandó a callar.

-Emm vaya, en verdad le agradezco su ayuda- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo coquetamente a Sasuke y volviendo a tomar el brazo de Misa. -Está niña es simplemente un tanto problemática como puede ver-

-Hn-

-Pero estoy segura que dejará de comportarse como una malcriada y comerá de una buena vez-.

Misa intentó zafarse nuevamente del agarre de la muchacha, parecía estar alterándose de nuevo, pero antes de que esto sucediera Sasuke habló. -¿Por qué no comes algo?-.

Misa miró con sus enormes y cristalinos ojos verdes a Sasuke, quien por un momento no pudo evitar pensar que trataba con una más joven Sakura.

-Porque me duele la pancita- dijo Misa apretándose el estómago con una mano.

La mujer encargada de Misa soltó un cansado bufido -No ha comido nada desde el desayuno, y si su madre se entera-.

Sasuke miró con su típica frialdad a la mujer -No será peor a que se entere de que estuvo llorando y que estuvo a punto de que le inyectaran algo-.

-Era solo un tranquilizante- Dijo un tanto apenada la chica. -Es que en verdad no saben como se pone de agresiva está chiquilla-.

Sasuke pareció ignorar a la mujer y se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña. -¿Alguien ya te revisó el dolor de estómago?-.

Misa negó con su pequeña cabecita.

-¿Ni siquiera tu madre?-

La niña negó nuevamente. -Mamá estuvo conmigo toda la noche porque no me sentía nada bien, sin embargo, tuvo que irse a trabajar en la mañana antes de que empezara a dolerme. Ella siempre me dice que si siento algo diferente o extraño vaya con ella-.

-¿Y por que no lo has hecho?-

Misa volteo a mirar a la mujer que aun la sostenía y soltándose de su agarre con fuerza y notoria molestia. -Porque ella me dijo que nadie podía molestar a mami mientras trabajaba-.

Sasuke y Suigetsu miraron a la mujer como esperando que respondiera algo.

-Son ordenes de Genshi-san- respondió la chica finalmente.

-Bueno y si no pueden molestar a su madre ¿por qué no buscan otro médico que la atienda, es decir no es como si este sitio no estuviera lleno de ellos? - comentó Suigetsu.

La mujer paso saliva lentamente y con algo de temor -No creo que eso le agrade mucho a su madre-.

-Estoy seguro de que si es una urgencia entenderá-. Dijo Sasuke llevando su mano hasta la cabeza sudorosa de Misa. -Parece tener algo de fiebre-.

La cuidadora de Misa enseguida llevó su mano a la frente de la chica para verificar, aunque por un momento pareció que la niña no iba a dejarla. -Lo mejor será llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, ya buscare alguien que la revise-.

Sasuke miró a la mujer por un leve momento, por la actitud tosca que había tenido antes con la niña no sentía que fuera a hacer lo que decía o al menos no tan rápido como podía.

-Suigetsu, acompáñala a buscar alguien que atienda cuanto antes a la niña, yo la llevaré mientras tanto a su cuarto-

La sorpresa en la cara de Suigetsu no se hizo esperar, aunque viendo que podría pasar un poco de tiempo con la apuesta chica. -Bien, nos veremos allá en un rato-.

-Cuanto antes-. Aclaró Sasuke con seriedad.

-Si, si, o cuanto antes- dijo el espadachín acercandose a la pelinegra.

-Pe…pero- empezó a objetar la mujer, después de todo ella era la encargada de Misa, sin embargo al ver la mirada fría y seria del Uchiha prefirió no decir más y tomar su camino junto con Suigetsu.

Una vez estuvieron solo Sasuke y Misa.

-¿Sabes cómo regresar a tu habitación?-

La niña miró hacía arriba con algo de asombro al alto chico quien sin siquiera devolverle una mirada empezó a caminar fuera de la cafetería. -Bien, vamos-

Misa se apresuró a alcanzar al apuesto hombre. La pequeña caminaba frente a Sasuke mientras le indicaba hacia donde iban, el pelinegro no pudo evitar notar que parecía ser la misma dirección en que se encontraba el cuarto de Sakura, cosa que corroboró al sentir el cambio drástico de temperatura al llegar a su piso. Tomaron el mismo corredor que Sasuke había conocido una semana atrás, sin embargo, esta vez llegaron hasta la última de las habitaciones.

-Esté es mi cuarto- anunció Misa abriendo la puerta y entrando. Era bastante parecido al cuarto de Sakura, tal vez un poco más pequeño, o tal vez así se veía ya que en este había un poco más de cosas. Las paredes, aunque grises y sin pintura, estaban cubiertas por varios dibujos de seguro hechos por la pequeña, Sasuke no pudo evitar notar que en la mayoría de ellos aparecía, aunque dibujada de manera un tanto graciosa, una muñeca con cabello rosa y grandes ojos verdes, ya se imaginaba quien era. Una pequeña sonrisa casi se cola entre los labios del Uchiha.

Además de eso había en el piso junto a la cama unos cuantos libros de cuentos y una pequeña caja abierta donde sobresalían unos cuantos juguetes en muy mal estado. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ver el estado en que vivía la pequeña niña, más aún cuando está sé subió a la vieja y rechinante cama en donde se cubrió con la única manta que allí había, y que se encontraba en un estado un tanto mejor que la que arrastraba la niña, aunque no por mucho.

Los pensamientos del Uchiha fueron acallados por la pequeña voz de Misa. -Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi habitación. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Unos pisos más arriba Sakura se devanaba los sesos mientras revisaba varias muestras e intentaba mantenerse despierta.

-Espero no interrumpir nada- dijo Takeshi luego de golpear levemente la puerta y entrando.

En cuanto Sakura lo vio entrar se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió con calma a su escritorio para tomar varios papeles. -No interrumpes nada, no te preocupes. Ya que estás aquí ¿te gustaría echar un vistazo a los avances que hice está mañana con el sharingan?-.

-Eso estaría bien- respondió Takeshi con una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo, en vez de detenerse frente a la chica y tomar los documentos que le ofrecía, siguió derecho hasta las muestras en que la ojijade estaba trabajando hasta que el llegó. -Aunque si no te molesta, me gustaría echarle un ojo a estos antes-.

Sakura soltó un cansado y resignado suspiro.

-Que extraño estás muestras no parecen ser del Uchiha-. Dijo Takeshi mirándolas por encima. -Además hasta donde entendí está semana te enfocarías a realizar el escaneo con chakra-.

-Takeshi…. Yo…-

-Está bien Sakura, no tienes por que explicarte, se que ayudar a Misa es tu mayor prioridad, aunque mi padre no lo avale. ¿Y?, ¿algún avance hasta el momento? -

La chica tomó las muestras de Misa que había estado revisando y las guardo con cuidado. -No, por ahora nada-.

-Umm, escuche que tuvo una recaída anoche-. La ojijade simplemente asintió mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio y Takeshi en la silla del frente. -Debes estar algo cansada-.

-Solo un poco- repuso la chica empezando a revisar los avances que había tenido con Sasuke esa mañana.

-Bien, en verdad espero que Misa se mejore pronto, y que todo eso no interfiera en tu verdadero trabajo y más ahora que tenemos en nuestras manos el sharingan-.

\- - - - De vuelta en la habitación de Misa - - - - -

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-¿Sasuke?- la chica dijo un tanto pensativa, el muchacho solo asintió reafirmando. -Suena conocido-. Aun así la niña pareció salir de sus ensoñaciones y se presentó. -Mi nombre es Misa-. Sasuke apenas asintió levemente con su cabeza, eso él ya lo sabía.

-Uchiha-san-

-Sasuke-

Misa sonrió desde su cama. -Sasuke-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -


	10. Un tanto de estabilidad

-Sasuke-san, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -

Sasuke observó a Misa por un corto momento antes de responderle. -Esperando a que alguien venga a revisarte-.

Misa lo miró con duda. -Me refiero a porque a aquí como paciente, ¿acaso hay algo mal contigo? -

Los enormes ojos verde de Misa esperaban con ansias la respuesta del chico, claramente ella no solo no era consciente de la típica actitud del muchacho, sino que casi inmune a causa de su inocencia. El pelinegro realmente no se sentía muy cómodo respondiendo preguntas sobre el mismo, sentía que dar, así como así información a quien fuera era riesgoso, por lo cual se decidió por responder con un típico -Hmp-.

Misa levanto una de sus cejas en señal de duda, ¿eso era un sí o un no?, en todo caso como cualquier niña de tres prosiguió con él molesto interrogatorio. -¿Acaso es por tu brazo?, ¿Qué sucedió con él?-.

Otra pregunta que Sasuke no está dispuesto a responder más que con un vago -Lo perdí-

-¿Cómo?-

-En una pelea-

-¿¡Una pelea!?,¿Con quién?¿Por qué?-

Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas preguntas, tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haberse entrometido con esa pequeña, al fin y al cabo ella no era su problema; aun así luego de dar un suspiro como tratando de recobrar la paciencia volvió a ver los enormes ojos verdes de la pequeña, había algo en ellos que simplemente no podía ignorar.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, tal como Sakura-

Misa pareció estática por un momento, como si el comentario de Sasuke la hubiera dejado sin palabras, pero no fue así. -¿te refieres a mamá?, jejeje gracias-

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, solo una inocente niña como esa podía pensar que lo había dicho como algo bueno.

-Mamá dice que eres especial-. El comentario descolocó un poco a Sasuke, ¿Qué hacía Sakura hablando de él, aunque fuera con la niña?, además nunca pensó que después de todo lo que habían pasado ella dijera algo al parecer bueno. -O bueno que tus ojos son especiales-. Eso ya tenía algo más de sentido para Sasuke.

-Hmp-

La niña miraba fijamente los ojos de Sasuke como esperando que algo pasara. Para suerte del pelinegro la puerta se abrió rompiendo la incomodidad que empezaba a formarse entre ellos y dando entrada a la mujer que había visto en la cafetería, a Suigetsu y por ultimó a Takeshi.

-Bien, un médico a la orden- dijo Suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa, tal vez la única sonrisa en la habitación. Takeshi parecía más serio de lo normal, casi que molesto por estar allí, la mujer pelinegra parecía un tanto preocupada e incomoda por la falta de espacio en la habitación y la pequeña Misa había perdido toda curiosidad de sus ojos que ahora parecían un tanto inquietos por la llegada del médico.

-Bien, yo me haré cargo por ahora, pueden retirarse- dijo Takeshi acercándose a la cama de misa con el estetoscopio en mano. La pelinegra no dijo nada y salió enseguida del sitio seguida de un muy pícaro Suigetsu mientras que Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro de su puesto. -Uchiha agradezco tu … preocupación, pero ya puedes retirarte-

El pelinegro no podía dejar de observar el cambio de semblante en Misa, la forma en que parecía apretar con más fuerza las cobijas entre más se acercaba Takeshi y la forma casi que fría del médico a comparación de las otras veces que lo había visto. Le inquietaba un tanto la situación, pero sabía que lo mejor era no entremeterse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, así que sin más se dio la vuelta saliendo del sitio.

Takeshi revisó con rapidez a la pequeña, no le tomó más de 20 minutos, cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿Y bien?-

Era Sasuke, quien se encontraba recostado contra la pared junto a la puerta con sus brazos cruzados. Takeshi lo miró con extrañeza, no entendía su presencia o intromisión para con la pequeña Misa.

-Ella estará bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso-

-Hmp…- Sasuke se retiró de la pared como si fuera a marcharse, pero antes -Tal vez descanse más en un mejor sitio-. Le dedico una mirada de medio lado al rubio. - Una mejor habitación-.

Takeshi frunció levemente el ceño viendo al pelinegro de medio lado frente a él. -Ella ya está acostumbrada, después de todo este es su sitio-.

El Uchiha se terminó de girar para salir del sitio mientras encogía los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto y diciendo por lo bajo. -No parece ser sitio para un niño enfermo, pero después de todo yo no soy el médico-.

Sasuke entrenó lo que quedaba del día empujando cualquier otro pensamiento a lo más hondo de su mente, no debía desviarse en lo más mínimo de sus objetivos, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse en minimicidades, cosa que fue casi que imposible cuando llegó al consultorio de Sakura a la mañana siguiente y lo encontró totalmente vacío.

-¿ _Dónde demonios estará?-_ Pensó fastidiado el muchacho. Esperó con impaciencia por cerca de 30 minutos cuando por fin.

-Lamento la demora- dijo una afanada y notoriamente agotada Sakura entrando al sitio. Todos los reclamos y molestia del muchacho desparecieron casi que al momento, si el día anterior parecía estar cansada, ese día parecía agotada y al borde de un desmayo.

-Hmp-

La pelirrosa no perdió ni un segundo, se lavó las manos, tomo los papeles con los que estaba trabajando el día anterior y se acercó hasta Sasuke para situar sus frías y algo temblorosas manos en su temple.

Sasuke no era una persona detallista de no ser necesario, en realidad poco le importaban las personas a su alrededor más que para cumplir sus metas por eso fue una sorpresa tanto para el como para la medic-nin cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de sus labios. -No pareces estar muy bien-.

El flujo de chakra de la chica pareció tambalear levemente, pero aun así continúo fluyendo constantemente luego de un leve segundo. Sakura aclaró suavemente su garganta y respondió. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes-.

-No lo hago-

-Lo sé, me refiero a que…. Estoy un poco cansada, pero eso no interferirá en mi trabajo-

-Hn-

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos más en un incomodo silencio, hasta que… -Misa me contó, lo que sucedió ayer-

-…-

-Yo…quería-

\- Si vas a agradecerme, no lo hagas… solo intervine por que la situación se estaba volviendo bastante molesta-

Ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, parecía ser que aunque estuvieran frente a frente y hablando el uno al otro se ignoraban.

-Ya veo. En todo caso gracias-. Sasuke pareció un tanto molesto ya que su ceño se frunció levemente, pero no lo suficiente para que Sakura no sintiera el leve cambio en sus manos, aun así a la ojijade pareció no importarle ya que siguió hablando. -Si Misa no hubiera recibido la atención necesaria ayer en la tarde, anoche hubiera sido mucho peor-.

Sasuke miró con recelo la cara de la chica por un segundo ¿peor?, por las ojeras y el notorio cansancio de Sakura la noche había sido bastante problemática.

-¿Es por esa enfermedad, la que tenía Itachi?- preguntó Sasuke

Sakura pareció pensar un largo momento la respuesta mientras su semblante decaída más. -Principalmente-.

La pequeña conversación entre los jóvenes se vio interrumpida por la inesperada manera en que se abrió la puerta del consultorio en ese momento. Sakura se sobresaltó bastante temiendo lo peor al ver entrar a Genshi seguido de Tekeshi, lo primero que se cruzó por la mente de la pelirrosa fue - _Misa-._

-Buenos días Uchiha, Haruno- dijo Genshi acercándose y tomando las hojas en que Sakura llevaba trabajando por menos de una hora. El semblante de Genshi pasó de uno apacible a uno un tanto molesto en un segundo. -Por lo que me comentó Takeshi de cuanto habían trabajado ayer parece ser que hoy no ha avanzado mucho-.

Sakura bajó con lentitud sus manos soltando la cabeza de Sasuke, sabía que lo poco que había avanzado esa mañana se debía no solo a su tardía llegada sino a lo cansada y distraída que estaba. Sabía lo que venía por el rostro enojado de Genshi y la cara de preocupación y desaprobación de Takeshi, no temía al regaño en realidad, era molesto pero no es como si a ella en verdad le importara trabajar allí, lo que temía en realidad era l que pudiera significar para Misa, ya que después de todo sabía que Genshi estaba al tanto del estado de la niña y que de seguro eso estaba afectando su trabajo, lo cual para el no era nada bueno.

-Digame Haruno,¿hay alguna explicación para su bajo rendimiento el día de hoy?-. Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero Genshi la corto enseguida. -Piense muy bien en lo que va a decir porque quiero una explicación y no una excusa-.

No podía decirle a Genshi que había llegado tarde por atender a Misa, y menos que estaba agotada por haberla cuidado toda la noche, de seguro se la arrebatarían. Tal vez podría decir que había estado trabajando en su proyecto con los estudios que había obtenido de Sasuke, pero ¿a quién engañaría con eso?, no es como si ella se desvelara por hacerlo y ellos lo sabían, además le pedirían ver tales adelantos, adelantos que no tenía. ¿y si decía que ella estaba enferma?, al menos podría fingir uno que otro síntoma siendo la medica que era… los pensamientos de Sakura fueron cortados por la repentina e inesperada interrupción de Sasuke.

-Hmp… Es culpa mía, llegue después de la hora acordada-

La cara de sorpresa de Sakura y de insatisfacción de Genshi no se hicieron esperar.

-Ya veo. Bien le pido que no se repita joven Uchiha, ya que como podrá haber notado la señorita Haruno tiene bastante trabajo y poco tiempo en sus manos-.

-Hn-

Genshi devolvió con brusquedad los papeles a Sakura y se dirigió a la salida del consultorio. Takeshi parecía dudoso ante la situación, el había visto al Uchiha en la mañana dirigiéndose hacia el consultorio de Sakura, sabía que el chico había llegado como siempre a tiempo, lo que no le quedaba claro era el por que mentía.

-Sakura-chan-. La llamó Takeshi rompiendo el extraño silencio. -En cuanto termines aquí trae los estudios a mi laboratorio-. La chica asintió levemente lista para volver a su trabajo, tenía que apresurarse para entregar al menos algo ese día y no tener mayor problema. Takeshi estaba apunto de salir del sitio, pero antes de eso complementó. – Mientras tanto iré a hacerle un rápido checkeo a Misa-.

Sakura sonrió como con algo de alivio. -Gracias Takeshi-. Takeshi sonrió ampliamente en respuesta antes de salir definitivamente. Todo estaría bien de no ser por la extraña situación en que ahora se encontraban no solo Sakura sino que Sasuke.

- _¿Por qué demonios intervine?, más que eso ¿Por qué mentí por ella?-_

El mismo pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Sakura, Sasuke había pasado toda su vida diciéndole y en los últimos años demostrándole que no le interesaba nadie más que si mismo, entonces ¿Por qué?

-Sasuke…-

-Si no quieres tener más estúpidos problemas solo apresúrate de una buena vez Sakura-

La chica lo pensó por un leve momento mientras lo observaba antes de poner nuevamente sus manos en el temple del chico para seguir con el escaneo de chakra. El resto de la mañana la pasaron en total silencio.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba a tiempo en su laboratorio y no solo esto, tenía un mucho mejor semblante, se veía finalmente descansada. Por lo cual Sasuke no pudo evitar opinar. -Parece que la mocosa se encuentra mejor-

-Si te refieres a Misa, si, gracias al cielo lo está-

Hasta la actitud de la chica era más animada.

-Pensé que creías más en la ciencia que en milagros e intervenciones divinas-. Se burló el pelinegro.

Sakura se paró frente a Sasuke quien ya se encontraba sentado en la camilla listo para empezar y con una pequeña sonrisa le respondió. -No está mal creer en ambas cosas-.

-Pff, o creer a conveniencia, que oportuno- dijo por lo bajo el pelinegro con algo de ironía. -Creer en algo solo hasta donde funcione y luego cambiar de creencias, suena a hipocresía-.

Sakura pareció considerarlo por un momento aun así sin molestarse por el comentario del muchacho. -Tal vez lo veas así por que tu pensamiento es muy radical, pero no todo en la vida en blanco o negro; creer en la ciencia, en el estudio y la medicina no sirve de nada si no tienes fe-. Sasuke la miró como si no entendiera de lo que hablara, porque definitivamente no lo hacía. Sakura soltó un largo suspiró. -La ciencia nos da factores objetivos para ver las cosas de una manera metódica, pero muchas veces la sumatoria de esos factores arrojan un resultado que esta totalmente en nuestra contra, hay es donde entra la fe, fe en que sin importar cuanto este en contra el resultado puede ser positivo, fe en que como médico y científico se puede siempre avanzar-.

-Suena como positivismo desmedido-

-Tal vez, pero no es como si no diera resultado- sonrió la chica mientras seguía con el estudio.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto había cambiado su ex compañera de equipo en todos esos años, y aun más en preguntarse si en verdad tenia en algo la razón, es decir su actitud parecía dar a entender que si por experiencia propia, pero bueno que tanta experiencia podría tener una persona como Sakura quien tenía todo en la vida, a quien nada se le había negado.

-¿y crees que así no más curaras a Misa?- preguntó el chico con seriedad, quería probar el idealismo de Sakura en contra de la inevitable realidad.

-Requerirá de todo mi conocimiento, bastante esfuerzo y fe; pero si… es decir, que otra opción tengo ¿rendirme y dejarla así?, no, esa no es una opción-.

El prefirió no decir nada más, podía reconocer en la pelirrosa algo que siempre vio en él, determinación. Tal vez esa era el factor en común del equipo 7 ahora que lo pensaba a fondo.

La semana pasó con rapidez y de una manera un tanto...extraña. Las sesiones de Sakura y Sasuke ya no parecían ser tan incomodas, es más si algo se volvían un tanto familiares, el pelinegro llegaba, la chica lo atendía mientras le hablaba o comentaba una que otra cosa, no es que Sasuke respondiera mucho o siempre, pero aun así parecía al menos mínimamente interesado en lo que hablaba la chica. Claro que nunca tocaban temas del pasado, del equipo 7 ni de Konoha.

Así llego el ultimo día del escaneo de chakra que realizaba Sakura.

-Buenos días Sasuke- saludó la chica cuando el pelinegro entró por la puerta. El Uchiha como de costumbre no respondió, solo prosiguió hasta la camilla para tomar su asiento. A la joven medic-nin no parecía importarle ya que apenas y prosiguió con su café antes de tomar varios papeles y acercarse al muchacho para comenzar. -Bien, como sabrás hoy será el último día que trabajemos en el escaneo de chakra-.

-Hmp-

-No tomará más de una hora-. Sakura posó sus manos nuevamente a los lados de la cabeza de Sasuke mientras empezaba a emitir chakra. El chico se relajó instantáneamente, la calidez de las manos el poder de Sakura era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado durante esos pocos días, nunca lo admitiría, pero lo hallaba bastante refrescante.

-Sabes, Misa me preguntó ayer por ti-

-…-

-A decir verdad, me ha preguntado por ti desde el día en que la acompañaste a su cuarto-.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día, aun así Sasuke no había pensado demasiado en ello, es más por alguna extraña y molesta razón no quería. Una rápida y fugaz imagen del frio cuarto y los ojos cristalinos de Misa se cruzaron por su mente al tiempo que las palabras de Sakura "… _tú no sabes lo que es ver a alguien sufrir y simplemente querer ayudarlo…"._ Maldición, tal vez no es que el no supiera que se sentía eso, solo que había tratado de olvidarlo, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora simplemente no podía.

-Se que no te importa en lo más mínimo, pero le prometí a Misa que te daría esto- Dijo Sakura metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su bata, sacando un papel doblado y poniéndolo en la camilla junto a Sasuke para luego proseguir con su trabajo. El pelinegro pareció no darle importancia ya que ni siquiera miró el papel junto a el. -Es un dibujo, lo hizo para ti creo que en forma de agradecimiento-.

Las esquinas de los labios del pelinegro parecieron curvarse hacia arriba levemente, la mención del dibujo le hizo recordar los que habían pegados en el cuarto de la niña, más específicamente los que habían de Sakura.

La medic-nin sabía que Sasuke no respondería y menos a algo como eso, pero quería al menos cumplir su palabra ante Misa entregándole el regalo, por lo cual fue una total sorpresa cuando Sasuke tomó la hoja y la abrió para ver su contenido, lo observó por menos de cinco segundos, pero aun asi lo hizo y luego de unos pocos minutos comentó. -Podrías enseñarle a dibujar algo mejor-.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír para si misma, no sabía si se lo imaginaba, o exageraba o si implícitamente Sasuke reconocía que ella en verdad podía en algo ser de ayuda o encargarse de la niña. -A mi me gustan sus dibujos, pero tal vez pueda enseñarle una que otra cosa cuando tenga un poco de tiempo de libre-. Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se preguntaron cuando sería eso, ya que claramente la chica estaba en el laboratorio día tras día, sin siquiera descansar en fines de semana.

-Después de hoy tendrás las mañanas libres- estableció Sasuke

-ummm, desearía, pero el escaneo es solo el comienzo, al menos aquí en el laboratorio-

-Hn-

-Tus estudios se integrarán al proyecto principal para luego entrar en unas etapas un poco más complejas, la investigativa y la experimental, eso hará que mi trabajo se duplique al menos-.

Si bien Sakura era quien hablaba generalmente, no era de cosas realmente importantes, por lo cual las preguntas en la mente de Sasuke solo venían multiplicándose día a día desde que había llegado allí, el no era una persona entrometida, menos en los negocios de los demás, no eran de su interés, pero habían cosas que necesitaba saber al menos para darse un mejor mapa de la situación, por lo cual finalmente se decidió a preguntar. -¿Entonces eso es lo que realmente haces aquí, trabajar en el proyecto de evolución de los KG?-.

Sakura lo miró por un corto momento antes de responder y explicarle un poco más acerca de su trabajo. El chico la escuchó con atención reteniendo cualquier información que pudiera serle de utilidad.

-Para ser un trabajo tan importante no pareces muy feliz al respecto-.

El ánimo de la chica había disminuido considerablemente entre más hablaba del tema, por lo cual dejo escapar una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica antes de responderle –y no lo estoy, este trabajo, este proyecto en general no es algo que me apasione en lo más mínimo-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó secamente el muchacho

-¿Por qué razón querría alguien evolucionar algo como los KG?¿Por qué razón lo quieres tú?-

Sasuke no tuvo casi ni que pensarlo, si algo le parecía extraño que ella aun no lo entendiera o lo supiera -Poder-.

-Jaaa… ¿Pero para qué?, para destruir Konoha, para acabar con Naruto- dijo con pesadez la chica retirando sus manos de la cara de Sasuke. El pelinegro no dijo nada, era cierto, era lo que él quería y no le pesaba. -Pero bueno eso no es de extrañarse en lo más mínimo, siempre has sido así, una persona que cuando fija su vista en algo todo lo demás deja de existir, no te importa como consigas poder ni el daño que causes con ello-.

-Si tanto te molesta, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Sasuke con frialdad viendo como la chica terminaba sus anotaciones-

Sakura no levantó la cabeza, pero no por eso Sasuke dejo de ver la sonrisa llena de ironía en su cara mientras respondía con sarcasmo. -No es como si quisiera, pero no todos tenemos la opción-. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando Sakura se enderezo y miró al muchacho. -Eso será todo por ahora, Genshi-san te hará saber cuando sea necesario que vuelvas-.

La ojijade se dirigió a su escritorio para continuar su trabajo, esperaba que Sasuke se marchara sin decir más como siempre, aun así. -¿Eres una prisionera aquí, no es así?- La chica ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo, simplemente se dedico a continuar en lo suyo. El chico no necesitó confirmación más que esa. -Ya me parecía desde que vi tu… habitación-.

La chica levantó la mirada con molestia para encontrarse con que Sasuke ahora estaba parado frente a ella y su escritorio observándola como siempre con soberbia, ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por su mente "pobre, estúpida y débil Sakura". Aun así no se iba a dejar amedrantar por su actitud como antes.


	11. Pequeño descontrol

-¿Eres una prisionera aquí, no es así?- La chica ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo. -Ya me parecía desde que vi tu… habitación-.

-Ya sea que este aquí en calidad de médica, prisionera o invitada no es de tu incumbencia ¿o si?-

Sasuke mantuvo la mirada sobre la pelirrosa analizando cada una de sus palabras, ya que aunque se suponía que fueran ciertas, de una u otra forma no lo eran; la vida de la medic-nin, su seguridad o estado habían dejado de ser de su incumbencia hace mucho tiempo, es más se supone que nunca lo habían sido, sin embargo no lo sentía así, su curiosidad sobre el porque la ojijade se encontraba allí había crecido más y más en esos días, y se había transformado en algo que no podía identificar.

El silencio entre los jóvenes crecía con cada segundo, hasta que Sakura soltó una sarcástica y corta risa. -Ya me lo parecía-. La chica había interpretado el silencio de Sasuke y su dura mirada como falta de interés, ya que era lo que siempre parecía. Sakura volvió a sus papeles, esperando que el pelinegro se marchara finalmente, por lo cual no pudo esconder su sorpresa luego de unos minutos cuando levantó su vista y el chico seguía allí, ¿Qué demonios quería?

-¿Sabe Konoha que estás aquí?- preguntó disipando en algo sus dudas.

-No-

-¿Y Naruto?-

Sakura negó levemente mirando aun con duda al chico, quien luego de las cortas respuestas tomo asiento frente al escritorio de la médica.

-¿Hace cuánto…-

-Sasuke, que es lo que realmente quieres saber, por que dudo que en verdad te interese tanto lo que pase conmigo-

El chico no dijo nada por un largo momento, no tenía como rebatir eso, ya que a decir verdad ni el se explicaba el repentino interés, o bueno casi nuevo ya que venia creciendo desde hace una semana; pero finalmente se decidió a hablar. -No pensé que fueras tan estúpida como el dobe como para llegar a ser prisionera y menos de alguien como Genshi-. Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, ella no estaba allí por estúpida, sino que al contrario. -O acaso eres tan débil que no puedes ni vencer a sus guardias de pacotilla, por que dudo que el problema sean los médicos que trabajan aquí-.

-Sabes Sasuke lamentó informártelo, pero no todo en la vida se arregla a través de poder y fuerza bruta- respondió con molestia la pelirrosa.

Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante no tardo en formarse en los labios del Uchiha. -Eso es lo que quieren creer los débiles-

Sakura apretó sus puños arrugando los papeles en sus manos, estaba cansada de que la llamaran débil, en especial Sasuke. Aun asi el sonido de las hojas arrugadas la hizo bajar levemente la mirada hacia los documentos, que en realidad eran los estudios del sharingan de su excompañero. Una pequeña sonrisa muy similar se formó en la cara de la médica.

-Entonces no veo que es lo que haces aquí, ¿que acaso tu poder y fuerza no son lo suficiente para que tengas que acudir a la ciencia? –. La mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció al instante, pero antes de que pudiera rebatir algo la chica continuó. -Hay cosas que los simples golpes nunca podrán solucionar, o es que crees que no puedo derrumbar todo este sitio con mis manos y simplemente marcharme-.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te retiene aquí?- preguntó Sasuke con mayor frialdad .

La pelirrosa lo pensó por un momento, por lo dicho era más que obvio que estaba allí en contra de su voluntad, pero no creía que fuera nada prudente decirle a Sasuke que Genshi la tenía allí amenazando a toda Konoha con una terrible y mortal epidemia, es decir el chico estaba empeñado en destruir a la aldea y sus habitantes, podría simplemente aprovecharse de aquello. De manera que Sakura optó por simplemente responder -Eso… no es de tu incumbencia-.

La molestia era clara en el rostro del chico, no le gustaba no obtener respuestas, pero tampoco era como si la respuesta de Sakura tuviera que importarle o afectarle, así que trato de simplemente dejar ir el tema. El chico asintió y se levantó de su asiento, no pudiendo evitar pensar en cuando seria la siguiente vez que vería o siquiera hablaría con la medic-nin ahora que el escaneo del sharingan había terminado.

Tal como Sakura lo había estimado luego de terminar los exámenes de Sasuke comenzó una ardua etapa de investigación para ella, Takeshi y Genshi, dándole más que suficiente tiempo al Uchiha para entrenar, el pelinegro apenas y frenaba en los laboratorios para comer, dormí y una que otra vez reunirse con Genshi para ver el estado y avance de la investigación. Los encuentros de Sakura y Sasuke eran cada vez menos y más efímeros, ya que apenas y se cruzaban una que otra vez en el comedor, pero nunca cruzaban palabra, casi que ni una mirada.

Había pasado un poco más de dos semanas cuando Sasuke y Suigetsu volvían de su entrenamiento dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Umm parece que algo sucede- dijo el peliblanco con cansancio al ver como un pequeño tumulto de persona se reunían alrededor de lo que empezaba a ser un gran escándalo, y entre todas esas personas estaba nada más ni nada menos que Genshi.

-¡Abran espació!- dijo con preocupación el hombre alejando a sus colegas -esto puede volverse bastante peligroso-

Sasuke apenas y lograba ver como algo parecía brillar frente a los científicos y no solo esto, lo que fuera que estuviera allí empezaba a golpear con fuerza el suelo ya que este no solo temblaba, sino que rechinaba con cada golpe.

-Genshi-san! Parece ser que ha desarrollado una mayor resistencia, ninguno de los sedantes logro siquiera calmarla- dijo con afán una médica pelinegra que a Sasuke se le hizo bastante conocida en ese momento.

-Cuando dejara de causar problemas este demonio-. Dijo Genshi con cansancio y empezando a preocuparse. -Será mejor llamar a las fuerzas especiales antes de que pierda totalmente el control-.

 _-¿sedantes?, ¿demonio?,¿perder el control, esa mujer….-._ Pensaba Sasuke mientras trataba de comprender a cabalidad la escena aun en la distancia- _acaso se trata de Misa-_

-¿No prefiere intentar antes con Haruno-san?, ella siempre parece calmarla- espetó la chica, a lo cual Genshi inmediatamente se negó.

-Es por la doctora Haruno que estamos en esta situación y que la mocosa esta como está, si hubiéramos seguido con los exámenes rutinarios hubiéramos podido prever a tiempo la siguiente erupción de poderes y no nos estaría tomando por sorpresa-.

Si definitivamente estaban hablando de Misa, y si no era lo suficientemente claro para Sasuke definitivamente lo fue cuando Sakura llegó rápidamente corriendo seguida de Takeshi tratando de abrirse paso entre la conmoción.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Misa, que sucede, MISA! MISA!- llamaba Sakura a la niña quien habia activado su KG por lo cual parecía una pequeña estatua de diamante tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Que crees que haces?- dijo con preocupación Takeshi deteniendo a Sakura por la cintura al ver su intensión de acercarse a la niña.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡tengo que ayudarla!- Dijo la ojijade zafándose del agarre del muchacho.

-SAKURA!- gritó preocupado Takeshi al ver a la pelirrosa tratando de sostener a la niña mientras evitaba salir golpeada por el duro diamante que la recubría.

-Las fuerzas especiales estarán aquí en cualquier momento- dijo Takeshi tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo y viendo con molestia la escena.

Por mucho que Sakura tratara de sujetar a Misa le estaba resultando imposible hasta con su fuerza sobrehumana, especialmente porque no quería causarle el menor daño a la niña, aunque cuando seria casi imposible en su estado actual. Sakura atrapó uno de los brazos de Misa como pudo, estaba a punto de sujetar el otro para inmovilizarla cuando la niña le dio una patada que casi la manda volando al otro lado del comedor, o asi hubiera sido si algo no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino deteniéndola.

La pelirrosa sintió el golpe que le lanzó Misa, luego sintió por un par de segundos como volaba a través de la habitación, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra la dura pared, pero en vez de esto sintió un golpe seco, pero definitivamente no tan duro como debía ser lo cual hizo que abriera sus ojos lentamente con duda. La chica miró hacia al frente, los pocos presentes guardaban su distancia de Misa pero en vez de mirar el ataque de la pequeña parecían tener sus ojos fijos en su dirección, por lo cual la ojijade no dudo en levantar su cabeza y ver que era lo que miraban los demás y que parecía haber detenido su trayectoria, y lo que vio la dejo más allá que sorprendida.

-Sasuke- soltó en un suspiro con incredulidad la chica desde el suelo viendo al imponente Uchiha parado tras de ella como si nada pasara tan solo viendo la escena que se desplegaba frente a él.

Sakura se encontraba a los pies de Sasuke, el había sido el obstáculo que se había interpuesto entre ella y la pared. El pelinegro parecía no determinar a Sakura, su mirada estaba fija en Misa, por lo cual ni siquiera parpadeo cuando dio un paso por encima de ella hacia la niña.

Sakura apenas observó en cámara lenta como el Uchiha caminaba directo hacia Misa y activaba su sharingan, por lo cual apenas y pudo levantarse corriendo y reaccionar. -NO! SASUKE DETENTE!-

Los demás parecían no inmutarse por la escena, o no en la manera que lo hacía Sakura, claramente a ningún otro de los presentes le importaba como detuvieran a Misa con tal de que alguien lo hiciera, es más varios observaban con expectativa como seria el sharingan en acción.

Basto con que la mirada de la pequeña niña conectará por una milésima de segundo con la del Uchiha para que está cayera inconsciente y su KG se desactivará en el mismo segundo.

Sakura pasó de largo al muchacho para tomar a la inconsciente niña entre sus brazos y empezar a revisarla enseguida.

-Buen trabajo Uchiha, definitivamente el poder del sharingan es excepcional- dijo Genshi ajustando sus lentes y mirando con desinterés como Sakura revisaba con desesperación los signos vitales de Misa. – Haruno, no quiero verla perdiendo más tiempo, cene algo rápido y vuelva al laboratorio, tenemos bastante trabajo por hacer-.

Dicho esto el médico se retiró mientras la mayoría de sus colegas presentes seguían su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera una pequeña inconsciente en el suelo. Los únicos que permanecieron en el sitio fueron Sakura, tras de ella Takeshi, Suigetsu quien aún mantenía la distancia, la cuidadora de Misa y Sasuke que veía con indiferencia lo que sucedía.

-¿¡Qué demonios le hiciste!?¿Por qué no reacciona!?- gritó desesperada Sakura dedicándole la más fría de sus miradas a Sasuke.

El chico chasqueó la lengua y con la mayor tranquilidad respondió -Use el tsukuyomi-

Sakura sintió como un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda, como si la sangre hubiera dejado su cuerpo de golpe al recordar los efectos de tal técnica hace años cuando Itachi la usó en Kakashi, es más sobre el mismo Sasuke. -¡QUE ESTÁS LOCO! ¡ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!-

Takeshi viendo el estrés de Sakura se agachó tras ella y con la mayor amabilidad que pudo le aconsejó -Tranquilízate Sakura, estoy seguro que debe haber alguna manera de liberarla de la técnica-.

Sakura sostenía con delicadeza y al tiempo con temor a Misa, no solo era que estuviera bajo tan temida técnica, sino la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba siempre luego de perder el control, la pequeña estaba sudando y su temperatura empezaba a subir rápidamente.

La medica pelinegra, quien era encargada de Misa se acercó para tomar a la pequeña, sin embargo, Sakura enseguida se lo impidió. -No hay forma que deje a Misa así-.

-Pero Genshi-san…- empezó a alegar la encargada.

-Me vale poco lo que diga Genshi, ¡no pienso dejar a Misa en tal estado y menos en las manos de incompetente! -.

-Sakura- trató de llamarle la atención Takeshi, pero la pelirrosa no se dejó y prosiguió.

-No creas que se me pasa por alto quien era la encargada de Misa cuando todo sucedió, ya me imagino en qué clase de situación tuvo que haber estado para haberse puesto así-.

La mujer pelinegra miró con molestia a la ojijade, pero viendo el enorme enojo en sus ojos prefirió guardar silencio y dejar a Takeshi lidiar con eso.

-Sakura, sabes que no hay mucho que se pueda hacer hasta que Misa despierte- dijo mirando de medio lado al Uchiha quien permanecía como espectador de la escena. -Lo cual de seguro tardará varias horas y eso después de que se rompa el genjutsu, deja que ella se encargue, cuando terminemos de trabajar iremos a revisarla-.

Sakura se apegó más a la pequeña abrazándola y tratando de mantener la postura ya que podía sentir como las lágrimas amenazaban por dejar sus ojos.

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio esperando la decisión de la pelirrosa, aunque ciertamente no tuviera mucho que elegir y eso todos lo sabían, después de todo ella no era más que una prisionera. Sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente ese día el primero en reaccionar luego del prolongado silencio fue Sasuke quien termino de cerrar la distancia entre el Sakura y Misa agachándose frente a las chicas y estirando sus brazos.

Sakura al ver que el pelinegro trataba de acercarse apretó más a Misa a su pecho casi que con temor.

-Sakura deja que la saque del genjutsu- dijo Takeshi a modo de orden

Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, sus ojos seguían fijos en la pequeña y sudorosa niña, aun así aclaró. -El genjutsu se romperá por si solo en menos de 30 minutos, por lo cual despertara en unas cuantas horas-. La cara de Sakura demostró algo de duda ante las palabras de Sasuke, pero no por eso parecía menos molesta, el Uchiha ya se imaginaba el porque así que agregó. -El tsukuyomi no solo sirve para torturar, ella estará bien-.

Los hombros de Sakura parecieron descansar levemente ante tales palabras, no sabía por que, pero sabía que Sasuke no mentía, bueno en realidad el nunca mentía, era una persona ambiciosa, dura, y fría pero definitivamente no era un mentiroso. Sakura pareció salir de sus pensamientos al ver la pose en que seguía Sasuke, a punto de tomar a Misa.

-Si saldrá sola del tsukuyomi, ¿entonces que quieres de ella?-

-Pensé que tenías trabajo por hacer-

-No se preocupe por eso Uchiha-san yo me encargaré de llevarla a su habitación y vigilarla-. Dijo la encargada de Misa tratando de interponerse. Sin embargo, Sasuke y Sakura le dieron una dura mirada que la hizo detenerse en su lugar.

Un bufido de burla salió de Sasuke quien no dudo más y tomó a Misa de los brazos de Sakura. -No podrá descansar adecuadamente en esa pocilga, estará más cómoda en una mejor habitación-.

-No hay más habitaciones- interfirió Takeshi viéndolo con duda, no entendía su interés en la niña.

-Entonces puede tener la mía- dijo Sasuke dejando a más de uno boquiabierto.

-Pe…pero….- musito la encargada de Misa pero Sasuke la calló con una mirada.

-Uchiha agradezco tu interés, pero Misa necesita ser atendida-

-Pensé que no había mucho que hacerse hasta que despertara-. Respondió Sasuke usando las palabras de Takeshi contra el mismo.

Sakura observaba con duda la escena, francamente no sabía que era peor de todo, saber que no podía quedarse en ese momento con Misa, mandarla con la inútil encargada o cualquier lacayo de Takeshi o dejarla con Sasuke. El pelinegro le dedico una mirada a Sakura, aunque el sabía que la niña estaría mejor con el no se llevaría a la niña sin el consentimiento de Sakura, después de todo era casi que su madre.

Sakura percatándose de esto observo con temor a los ojos de Sasuke, como queriendo desentrañar sus verdaderas intenciones, después de todo el Uchiha no era de los que hacia las cosas por que si o sin un beneficio de por medio, sin embargo más allá su confusión y de la frialdad del chico se encontró con unos ojos ónix un tanto conocidos.

- _Taiki…Itachi-._ Pensó la pelirrosa por un leve momento. Y después de unos minutos le preguntó. -¿Podrás encargarte de ella por unas cuantas horas?-. Sasuke no dijo nada solo la observó como esperando. Sakura dio un cansado suspiro y prosiguió. – Por ahora lo único que se puede hacer es tratar de bajar su fiebre con paños de agua fría y dejarla descansar, no puedes darle ningún tipo de medicamento sin mi permiso y supervisión-.

Sasuke asintió levemente empezando a darse la vuelta para salir de allí. Sakura sintió como si su corazón se atorara en su garganta, no se sentía totalmente confiada de que Sasuke se llevará a la niña, pero entre las opciones parecía ser la menos peor, más considerando que si Misa despertaba mientras tanto estaría en un sitio más cómodo y lejos de la inútil cuidadora que tanto la atormentaba. -Sasuke…-. El pelinegro se detuvo momentáneamente esperando que Sakura dijera lo que fuera a decir para marcharse. -Si algo sucede…-

-Enviare a Suigetsu enseguida a buscarte- completó el pelinegro sin voltear a mirarla y finalmente dejando el comedor con Misa en sus brazos.

Takeshi, Suigetsu, la encargada de Misa y Sakura solo observaron en silencio la escena antes de proseguir sus caminos.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación en donde puso con cuidado a Misa en su cama y la arropó antes de ir por una vasija con agua y un trapo para poner en su frente.

El Uchiha observaba con detenimiento a la niña, no podía evitar sentir un tanto de lastima por ella, no solo por lo que le había contado Sakura sino por la situación en general, ella era muy pequeña, no merecía pasar por todo lo que pasaba. El Uchiha no era una persona sensible, mucho menos una que sintiera compasión, pero ver la preocupación de la pelirrosa por pequeña niña lo hacia un poco más empático a la situación ya que sabia que el sufrimiento de Misa era el sufrimiento de Sakura, algo con lo que habia tenido que lidiar más que bastante en el pasado.

Pasaron un poco más de tres horas, era casi media noche cuando Sasuke escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de la habitación, llamando su atención y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico que se encontraba en un sillón a unos cuantos metros de la cama observando a la niña se disponía a pararse para abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió lentamente dejando ver como se asomaba una conocida cabellera rosa.

Cuando Sakura entró a la habitación lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke sentado en el sillón y luego frente a este aunque a unos cuantos metros a una profundamente dormida Misa. La pelirrosa soltó un largo pero silencioso suspiro de alivio mientras entraba con cuidado para no despertar a la niña.

-Lamento entrar asi como así pero necesitaba ver a Misa- susurró Sakura pasando por el lado de Sasuke y retirando el trapo húmedo de la cabeza de la peli castaña para revisar su temperatura. -Umm, su temperatura es casi normal, en verdad hiciste un gran trabajo cuidando de ella-.

-Hmp-. Respondió secamente por lo bajo el Uchiha con los brazos cruzados desde su silla.

-¿Despertó en algún momento?-

-Hn-

Para Sakura eso habia sido un no, dentro del lenguaje Uchiha.

-Ya veo; en cuanto al tsukuyomi…-. Sasuke la miró con molestia, ya le había aclarado que no lo había usado para lastimarla, ¿por que tenía que hacerlo repetirse?, sin embargo Sakura termino de formular su pregunta. -¿traerá alguna secuela?, necesito preparar algo en especial para cuando despierte?-

-Hn-.

Sakura miró por un leve momento a Sasuke buscando una confirmación de que todo estaría bien, hasta que recordó que era Sasuke y seguramente no tenía tal capacidad. Sakura dio un largo suspiro y acaricio con cuidado el rostro de Misa.

-Se que no quieres que lo haga, pero en verdad te agradezco…-. Un gruñido se escuchó de los labios del muchacho cortando las palabras de Sakura. -Bien- dijo con cansancio la chica. -Ahora que puedo hacerme cargo yo misma, me llevaré a Misa-.

Sasuke miró a Sakura como si hubiera perdido la razón, tanto así que antes de que la pelirrosa siquiera fuera a levantar a la niña la detuvo.

Sakura dio un pequeño sobresalto por la forma tan rápida en que el Uchiha se había acercado y había detenido su mano en el aire. Sasuke la miró con molestia, ¿que tanto se había impresionado o tanto miedo le tenía?, como fuera el chico hablo por lo bajo no queriendo despertar a Misa. -¿vas a ponerla en un sucio catre en vez de dejarla descansar en una cama?-.

Sakura lo miró con incertidumbre, es decir ella sabía más que nadie que era dormir en los incomodos catres de sus celdas o "habitaciones", pero que podía hacer cuando no tenía como ofrecerle algo mejor a Misa. -estaremos bien en mi cuarto-.

Una pequeña risa irónica escapo de los labios de Sasuke. -Especialmente con tan amplia cama, la calefacción y todas esas cobijas-.

Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, había tenido un día muy largo y no tenía energía para lidiar con Sasuke, menos a esas horas.

-Bueno lamento que mis aposentos no sean tan cómodos y ostentosos como los tuyos, pero es lo único que hay por ahora-.

-¿Qué acaso no le estoy ofreciendo que duerma en buena habitación?- dijo con sarcasmo el chico

-Y que acaso crees que la voy a dejar aquí asi como asi, mira Sasuke agradezco tu intervención y ayuda, fuera por lo que fuera que lo hicieras, pero Misa es mi responsabilidad y por lo tanto se viene conmigo-.

Sasuke empezaba a exasperarse por la actitud de Sakura, es decir el entendía que la chica no confiara en el, y que no fuera el santo de su devoción, pero tampoco podía creer que descartara su intento de amabilidad asi nada más. -Solo vas a despertarla y hacerla pasar una mala noche innecesariamente-

-Hago lo mejor que puedo con lo que tengo-

Las emociones de Sakura empezaban a intensificarse con su frustración, por lo cual el pelinegro pensó que seria mejor desarmar la bomba antes de que detonara, especialmente por la pequeña que dormía plácidamente después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Bien, si quieres puedes quedarte acá con ella, después de todo de seguro necesitara que la revisen en cuanto despierte-.

Sakura estaba apunto de decir algo, pero el ofrecimiento de Sasuke la había dejado totalmente sin palabras. Le tomo un tanto recomponerse y formar una frase coherente y completa. -Amm, pero… estas seguro, después de todo es tu habitación, ¿tu en donde te quedaras?-

Sasuke dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, no solo tenia el sillón en que habia estado sentado cuando la chica llego, sino que un un sofá mediano, de seguro Sakura y Misa podrían acomodarse juntas en la cama doble. La chica entendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha se tensó más.

-¿Pe…pero… estás seguro?… yo… no quisiera molestar-

Sasuke rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio dandole la espalda y yendo hacia el sofá. -Hmp…-


	12. Acaso es amabilidad?

Aún cuando Sakura se encontraba totalmente agotada gracias al abrumador día que había tenido le estaba costando bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño una vez se acostó en la cómoda cama junto a Misa. La pelirrosa no podía dejar de observar en la oscuridad a la niña, era tan linda, tan inocente, tan pequeña; la vida era tan injusta, Misa no tendría que estar allí, sufriendo como lo hacía. ¿Cómo podría curarla?,¿cuidarla?,¿hacerla feliz?. La joven medic-nin se giró levemente en la cama mientras soltaba un largo y cansado suspiro al no encontrar ninguna de las respuestas.

Sus ojos se dirigieron sin querer al otro lado del cuarto en donde aunque no pudiera verlo debido a la oscuridad, se encontraba durmiendo si excompañero de equipo.

Ese era otro misterio que no le daba tregua, ¿que quería sacar Sasuke de todo eso?, ¿Por qué le había ofrecido no sólo su ayuda sino que su cuarto a Misa?, quería pensar que lo hacía porque era lo que cualquier persona o humano decente haría en una situación como esa, pero conociendo al chico y viendo como eran los demás en ese lugar en general lo dudaba.

La chica se giró nuevamente con cuidado sobre si misma, necesitaba descansar, es más debería hacerlo ahora que podía en una cama caliente después de tanto tiempo, pero no parecía posible aunque el sueño la llamara, y mucho más cuando escuchó un leve -Hmp- del otro lado de la habitación.

Siendo cuidadosa de no despertar a Misa la chica susurró levemente -¿Sasuke?-.

De lo que obtuvo como respuesta un vago y suave -Aa-. Definitivamente el Uchiha también seguía despierto, nuevas dudas empezaban a formarse en la mente de la chica. ¿que acaso Sasuke no pensaba dormir esa noche porque ellas estaban allí?, si era así con menos razón que debió ofrecerles compartir la habitación, de seguro se estaría arrepintiendo. Sakura escuchó como el pelinegro se movía levemente en el sofá, de seguro tratando de acomodarse, tal vez era eso estaba incómodo por tener que dormir en ese mueble; aún así sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por otro susurró de Sasuke. -Sakura...ya duermete de una buena vez-.

La respiración de la chica se detuvo en ese momento y luego de un momento contestó. -no... no puedo-. Ganándose un largo y cansado suspiró en respuesta de Sasuke.

El silencio que llenaba la habitación se volvía nuevamente agobiante para los jóvenes, hasta que Sasuke decidió romperlo. - No podrás atender ni cuidar apropiadamente a Misa si no lo haces, además no es como si pudieras hacer algo solo con mirarla hasta que despierte-.

Aunque Sasuke no la viera la cara de Sakura pasó a ser una combinación de preocupación ahora con tristeza.

-Lo sé... pero no es eso-.

Sasuke rodó los ojos en señal de molestia, claro con Sakura nunca era lo lógico ni menos lo obvio.

-Yo... no me siento... cómoda-.

En la oscuridad la cara de Sasuke se volvió levemente una de duda, por lo cual se limitó a responder con sarcasmo. -mmm... si a lo mejor extrañas tu cómoda habitación y tu caliente catre-

-No..- lo cortó enseguida la chica. -No me refería a éso-.

-Yo... me siento incómoda ... por ti-.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que lo invadía la molestia a causa de las palabras de Sakura, es decir ¿que quería la chica?, no le había bastado con ofrecerle su pieza, que ahora quería que se marchará jaaa... ridícula.

-¿Acaso temes por tu seguridad?- se mofó el muchacho con cinismo. -No seas ridícula Sakura si quisiera acabar contigo o con esa pequeña lo haría de frente y sin titubear-.

La chica dio un pesado suspiro mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad, le pesaba cuan ciertas podian ser esas palabras. -Lo sé, y no me refería a eso; lo que queria decir es que siento incomodarte al estar aquí, absteniendote de dormir en tu cama-.

Sasuke sintió que se quedaba sin palabras, como dentro de todo lo que pasaba y las otras mil razones que tenía para sentirse incómoda se veía afectada por esa.

-Hmp-.

Pero Sakura no había terminado aun de hablar. -Además... no entiendo por que lo hiciste?, ¿por qué ayudaste a Misa y por que ofreciste...-

-Eso no tiene ninguna relevancia, deberias estar agradecida que lo hice y no pensarlo tanto-. La cortó con molestia el Uchiha, a decir verdad ni el mismo se lo terminaba de explicar.

Sakura miró hacia el lado de la habitación en que se encontraba Sasuke como intentando reconocer al menos su silueta en la oscuridad. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero la actitud de Sasuke desde hace un tiempo, y mas especialmente la de ese día le hacia recordar mucho a como era antes su ex compañero de equipo, aquella época en que aunque fuera tosco con sus palabras sus acciones demostraban que de alguna manera el no lo era.

-Bien- respondió después de un largo momento la chica, sabía mejor que andar presionandolo por respuestas y más en un momento así.

Sasuke se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando hacía el techo, por alguna extraña razón el tampoco podía dormir; lo peor para el era que la extraña razón no se trataba nada mas ni menos que el pensar en Sakura y la pequeña niña. La situación en general y más específicamente la de ese día le dejaba más que claro como debian ser las cosas para ellas allí, una verdadera lástima. Sasuke no podía decir que sentía un especial interés por Misa, es más su motivo inicial para determinarla o al menos tenerla en cuenta se debia al apego que tenia Sakura para con la niña, aun así ahora su interés iba mas allá; aunque Sasuke no lo aceptará sentía pena por la pequeña, ya que si alguien conocía el dolor de no tener una familia, de un KG descontrolado y de lo injusta que podía ser la vida con quien menos lo merecía era el. Ignorar el dolor ajeno era más fácil cuando este no chocaba como lo hacía el de Misa de frente contra él, no pensaba llegar al punto de Sakura de mover cielo y tierra por la niña, pero si en algo podía ayudar o aliviar su dolor lo haría, es decir no es como si ceder su cama y dormir en un sofa fuera realmente un sacrificio, había dormido en sitios mucho peores.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana, Sakura y Sasuke habían finalmente logrado conciliar el sueño cuando.

-mmm.. aummm-. Misa empezaba a balbucear y moverse en la cama, finalmente estaba despertando.

Sakura abrió los ojos al sentir el leve movimiento.

-Misa, al fin despiertas- dijo con suavidad y alivió Sakura al verla abrir los ojos. -¿Como te sientes?-

Misa frotó sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. -Estoy cansada y me duele todo-.

La sonrisa de Sakura decayó un poco, ya se esperaba tal reacción después del ataque de la niña. -No te preocupes mi pequeña, mamá te cuidara y te dejará como nueva-.

La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y con cuidado alzó a Misa para acunarla entre sus piernas mientras que sus manos empezaban a resplandecer levemente con su chakra curativo y la abrazaba con cuidado.

Misa bostezó levemente, seguía un tanto adormilada. -Okasan, ¿por que susurramos?¿y dónde estamos?-

-Susurramos por que son las 5 de la mañana y no queremos despertar a Sasuke, estamos en su habitación-.

-¿Sasuke?¿el paciente guapo?- dijo con emoción Misa.

Sakura sonrió levemente ante la emoción de la pequeña y simplemente asintió. -woww, vaya que tiene una habitación muy bonita-. La pelirrosa asintió nuevamente y prosiguió curando y examinando a Misa. -Además la cama es muy cómoda y calientita-. dijo la niña aprentando las suaves cobijas contra su pecho. -Desearía tener una así-.

Sakura no dijo nada, y por un momento las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio. Hasta que.. - Okasan ¿por qué estamos aquí?-.

Sakura se tenso levemente, pero con toda la calma y el amor del mundo le explicó a la pequeña. -Estamos aquí porque ayer en la noche te estabas sintiendo un poco mal, Sasuke me hizo el favor de cuidarte mientras yo terminaba de trabajar, cuando vine a recogerte para llevarte a la cama no quisimos despertarte y decidimos que lo mejor sería pasar la noche aquí-.

Misa parecía un tanto pensativa ante ña respuesta de su madre. -Pero.. yo.. no lo recuerdo. -Dijo un tanto triste la chiquilla. -Okasan ..acaso yo... me porte mal ayer?-.

Sakura fruncio el ceño, sabia que Misase refería con portarse mal a haber perdido el control y haber activado su KG ya Genshi y sus subordinados le decían a Misa lo mala que era por hacerlo aún sabiendo que no era su culpa.

-Claro que no mi amor, las niñas buenas como tu no se portan mal-. Respondió Sakura girando a Misa para verla a los ojos. -Simplemente tuviste una recaída, pero nada que una buena noche no pueda solucionar-.

Misa sonrió y abrazó a Sakura, amaba a su madre como a nadie en el mundo.

Sakura acurrucó a Misa en sus brazos, la tapó nuevamente mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro. -¿Te sientes mejor Misa-chan?-.

Misa, quien se encontraba abrazada a Sakura ya había cerrado los ojos y se encontraba lista para volver al mundo de los sueños, simplemente asintió con su cabecita.

-Okasan, anoche tuve un sueño muy bonito-. Sakura sonrió levemente, la mayoría de noches Misa no dormía o tenia pesadillas, pesadillas ocasionadas por Genshi y sus estúpidos experimentos en Misa. -Soñé que tu y yo caminábamos por el bosque... el bosque era muy lindo, tenia muchas flores y árboles enormes, también había un río y un pequeño puente..- Misa dio un largo bostezo, empezaba a dormirse de nuevo. -Al final del bosque, pasando el puente había un gran muro con dos enormes puertas verdes y encima había pintada una gran hoja...-. Sakura se quedó estática al escuchar el sueño de Misa, la pequeña acababa de describir a la perfección la entrada a Konoha. ¿Pero cómo?, Misa nunca había estado allí. No le tomó mucho tiempo a la medic-nin descifrarlo, eso no había sido un simple sueño, es más ese habia sido un genjutsu, y por el tiempo en que pasó y lo que había visto Misa debía tratarse del tsukuyomi de Sasuke. La pelirrosa miró a la niña que ya estaba totalmente dormida en sus brazos, sin embargo no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia el sofá donde se encontraba Sasuke, al ser entre las 5 y 6 de la mañana ya había un poco de luz en el cuarto, por lo cual pudo ver que el pelinegro aun dormía. Sakura lo miró por un largo momento en el cual no pudo evitar sonreír y decir muy suavemente -Gracias-. Cosa que aunque la chica no percibió el pelinegro había oído perfectamente, al igual que toda su conversación con Misa.

Esa misma mañana un par de horas más tarde.

-Tengo que estar en el laboratorio a las 7-. Pensó con preocupación Sakura viendo su reloj de pulsera sobre la cabeza de Misa. -Tengo que irme ya, pero no puedo simplemente dejarla acá-.

La pelirrosa se levantó con cuidado, lo mejor sería llevar a la pequeña a su habitación, aunque le partía el alma saber que Misa se despertaría preguntándose como llego allí, sola o peor para encontrarse con su odiosa cuidadora. Pero ¿que otra opción tenía?. Sakura apenas salió de la cálida cama para ponerse sus zapatos cuando notó que no era la única que estaba despierta o alistándose para salir.

-Sasuke... yo... ammm.. buenos dias- dijo Sakura por lo bajo.

El pelinegro apenas y la miró antes de acercarse al armario para sacar sus zapatos y ponérselo.

Sasuke no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño desde que Misa había despertado unas cuantas horas antes, pero hasta hace poco más de 20 minutos se había finalmente levantado decidido como siempre a ir a entrenar. Lo primero que había visto al levantarse era la forma en que Misa se aferraba a Sakura mientras dormía, ambas parecían tan tranquilas que nadie hubiera sospechado los predicamentos que a cada una perseguía.

Sakura lo pensó por un corto momento y volviendo a tener una mirada decidida le anunció. -Debo ir a trabajar asi que llevaré a Misa de vuelta a su habitación-.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se levantó y empezó a ajustar el cinturón de su haori. La chica no pudo evitar pensar que no debía ser una tarea nada fácil para alguien con un solo brazo, por lo cual se acercó y sin pensarlo mucho o nada expresó. -Dejame ayudarte-. Ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del pelinegro que en cuestión de segundos acomodó no solo el cinturón sino que su katana en éste.

El ambiente empezaba a tornarse incómodo, asi que Sakura decidió no esperar más y llevarse a Misa, pero antes de que lo hiciera Sasuke quien se encontraba a punto de salir de la pieza y de espaldas mirando a la puerta le dijo. - Estaré afuera entrenando todo el día, asi que no hay necesidad de que la despiertes por ahora-.

Sakura pasó saliva pesadamente, tanta amabilidad por parte de Sasuke era extraña, le crispaba los nervios. - No puedo dejarla aquí todo el día sola-.

-No es como si su cuidadora no pudiera recogerla aquí en vez de recogerla abajo- dijo el chico con su típico temple volteando levemente de medio lado.

La médica pareció considerarlo por un leve momento mientras miraba a Misa dormir a gusto y tranquilamente.

-Si no te apresuras vas a llegar nuevamente tarde-. Dijo Sasuke sin sentimiento algo saliendo finalmente por la puerta. Sakura decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto, lo mejor seria dejar a Misa disfrutar un poco más asi que luego de arreglarse un poco el cabello y ponerse sus zapatos salió también del cuarto.

El día transcurrió lentamente, o al menos para Sakura que no podia dejar de pensar en como se encontraría Misa, antes de entrar a su laboratorio en la mañana había hablado con su niñera encargada para informarle donde se encontraba la pequeña y hacerle todas las recomendaciones pertinentes. La pelirrosa soltó un cansado suspiro y miró nuevamente el reloj en su muñequera.

-Tranquila, dentro de poco podrás ir con ella-. La tranquilizó con amabilidad Takeshi.

Sakura apenas y continuó con sus anotaciones, se sentía agobiada por el tema de la pequeña y más mientras trabajaba lado a lado con Genshi y su hijo que no le daban descanso alguno.

Tan pronto fueron las 8:00 de la noche Sakura se excusó diciendo que necesitaba comer algo para proseguir, y sin esperar más que el asentimiento de Genshi salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacía la habitación de Misa.

Toc toc... toc toc

-¿Misa?, voy q entrar- dijo Sakura luego de golpear un par de veces la puerta de la niña sin obtener resultado alguno. Tan pronto la pelirrosa entró a la pieza confirmó sus sospechas con un tanto de preocupación. -D...donde está?-. Pensó Sakura dándose la vuelta para ir a buscarla de inmediato, aun así en su afán de hacerlo apenas y se percató de la persona a sus espaldas.

-Ya me imaginaba que vendrías aquí-. Dijo Takeshi sosteniendo a Sakura para que no se cayera luego de chocar directamente con el.

-Takeshi ¡¿Donde está Misa!?- preguntó con notorio pánico Sakura. -¿EN DONDE ESTA?-

El muchacho levantó la ceja en señal de duda, tampoco se esperaba que la niña no estuviera en su habitación.

-No lo se Sakura pero hace unas horas mandé alguien a que la revisará y me dijeron que estaba bien-.

-¿¡Eso no explica en donde está¡?-

-Tranquilizate Sakura- le dijo el chico sosteniendola con firmeza por los hombros y mirándola con preocupación a los ojos. -Debe estar con su encargada dando una vuelta por aquí-.

Los dos médicos empezaron en seguida la búsqueda, no habían muchos sitios a los que Misa hubiera podido ir, es decir ese escondite contenía principalmente laboratorios y salas de experimentación. Revisaron el cuarto de Sakura, la biblioteca, se dirigían al consultorio en que generalmente atendían a Misa, para lo cual tuvieron que atravesar la cafetería, cuando de repente...

\- Misa!!!- gritó Sakura al ver a la pequeña sentada en una de las mesas mientras corría a abrazarla. - Gracias al cielo estas bien-.

Takeshi quien venía tras la chica apenas y miró con apatía la escena.

\- Okasan... me estas aplastando- decía entre risas la niña en los brazos dede Sakura, que enseguida la soltó para mirarla con algo de reproche.

\- Misa se supone que ya deberías estar en tu habitación alistandote para dormir!-. La reprochó la kunoichi.

-Lo lamento okasan, es solo que...-. Sakura miraba con el ceño fruncido a la niña esperando una explicación. - como Sasuke-san me está cuidando no podíamos irnos hasta que el terminara de comer-.

Los ojos de Sakura no pudieron esconder su sorpresa y más cuando se posaron en la mesa y los acompañantes de Misa. Sasuke y Suigetsu apenas y la miraron de reojo mientras terminaban su comida.

-Pero.. que.. como- balbuceó Sakura por un leve momento mientras retomaba la compostura, hasta que fue interrumpida por Takeshi.

\- ¿Que significa esto Uchiha?, ¿Donde está la encargada de Misa?-

Sasuke apenas encogió sus hombros restándole importancia por lo cual Suigetsu fue quien finalmente respondió aunque en tono de burla. -No estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo cuando no la encontramos, por lo cual decidimos relevarla de sus funciones... ya sabe para que no se repita algo como lo de ayer-.

Sakura y Takeshi se miraron entre ellos por un corto momento.

\- A que se refieren con eso?... Misa?- dijo la pelirrosa viendo con preocupación a la niña.

-Okasan, esa mujer no me agrada!...nunca me escucha y siempre me grita, mas cuando no le hago caso- se quejó la pequeña.

-Misa sabes que ella solo hace su trabajo, si te pide que hagas algo debes escucharla, es por tu bien-.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo pero sin dirigirle la mirada a Sakura.

-pero Okasan!-

-No Misa tienes que obedecer a la niñera y nunca alejarte de ella, punto. Hablare con ella enseguida, no puede ser que simplemente la haya dejado con cualquiera-. Dijo con molestia Takeshi viendo a los dos shinobis frente a él. Sakura apenas y asintió mientras miraba a Sasuke, el pelinegro estaba demasiado callado y mas teniendo en cuenta la forma que el médico acababa de referirse a el. -Lo mejor será que acuestes a Misa mientras tanto, mi padre no tardará en venir a buscarnos si nos tardamos más-.

Sakura miró nuevamente a Takeshi y respondió. -Me gustaría hablar con la encargada, claro después de hablar con Misa para saber bien que es lo que pasa-.

La medic-nin sabía que la niña odiaba a su cuidadora, a ella misma no le caía muy bien, pero era la única opción que tenia mientras estaba bajo las ordenes y en los laboratorios de Genshi.

Takeshi asintió dandose la vuelta para retirarse. -Lo mejor será que lo hagas mañana. Por ahora no te demores-.

Tan pronto como Takeshi se fue Sakura volteó a ver a Misa, la niña sabía que estaba en problemas por el semblante de su madre, pensaba en que decir para evitar el castigo y regaño, aun así alguien más le ganó en hablar.

\- Bueno yo también me voy a dormir, ya sabes por si quieres llevarme a mi cama y arroparme-.Se burlo Suigetsu levantándose y guiñando un ojo a Sakura que apenas frunció el ceño para verlo de mala gana. -jeje solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba; mejor relajate, no vaya a ser que la pequeña termine huyendo también de ti-.

-¿huyendo?-. Dijo Sakura levantandó una ceja con duda.

-Pues como más crees que la mocosa terminó con nosotros, no es como si nos dedicáramos en realidad a recoger niños perdidos. Ibamos volviendo después de un largo dia de entrenamiento cuando la enana salió de la nada y casi que nos chocó por estar huyendo-.

Sakura abrió su boca para preguntar más, pero Sasuke se levantó también de la mesa llamando la atención de todos.

-Sasuke-san ¿ya te vas?- dijo con algo de tristeza Misa. El Uchiha apenas la miró y asintió. Misa no espero ni un segundo y corrió hasta estar frente a el como impidiendole el paso. -Sasuke-san, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo mañana mientras Okasan trabaja?-

Suigetsu empezó a reir ante la escena mientras que Sakura pasaba pesadamente, ya se imaginaba la fría respuesta que le daría a la niña; aun asi sin cambiar su cara totalmente neutral el Uchiha respondió. -Tengo que entrenar-.

El semblante de la niña decayó enseguida. -Ya veo -.

Sakura se acercó a la niña, era momento de llevarla a su cuarto. Aun asi la voz del Uchiha la detuvo. -Suigetsu, quédate con Misa. Sakura sigueme-.

El albino parecía estar lleno de dudas, pero sabia mejor que pedirle explicaciones al pelinegro. Sakura estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke que demonios quería, pero al ver el serio semblante del pelinegro y la situación recién transcurrida no pudo imaginar más que lo que sea que le quisiera decir era respecto a Misa, por lo cual giró rápidamente y se agachó frente a la niña para decir. -Misa-chan no tardaré mucho, no te muevas de acá... entendido-

La niña asintió por lo cual la pelirrosa se levantó para seguir a Sasuke no sin antes dirigirle una dura y amenazante mirada a Suigetsu.

Sakura siguió a su eexcompañero a lo largo del corredor que salía del comedor, de seguro no quería que nadie escuchara lo que fuera a decir; aun asi cuando la chica se percató de que el Uchiha empezaba a descender las escaleras se apresuro para interponerse frente a el y reclamarle. -¿A donde rayos crees que vas?, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo dime lo que tengas que decirme, tengo que regresar cuanto antes a donde Misa-.

Sasuke la miró con desinterés antes de seguir de largo y continuar bajando las escaleras, aunque no sin aclararle mientras proseguía. -No dije que quisiera hablar contigo, solo necesito que vayas por las cosas de Misa, desde ahora ella tomará mi pieza-.


End file.
